


【盾冬】BODY TALK

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015/12/12　修改舊文部分內容＋重新排版後放上AO3</p><p>這一開始是2014年6月左右在我的LOFTER發起的點文活動裡GN姑娘們點的黑化系列<br/>因為點黑化的有五篇乾脆寫成一系列，後來就一路到現在了XD<br/>未完待續中</p><p>結局大概會是(就史蒂夫而言的)HE</p><p><b>警告：黑化隊長！非自願性行為！Rape！Non-Con！OOC！</b><br/>無法接受者就不要看下去了吧……不要看，真的<br/>就算黑化還是為了愛！我無法忍受不愛巴奇的史蒂夫，抱歉</p><p>再說一次，不喜歡不要看，謝謝</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

《第一話》

＿＿＿＿

 

 

　　在注射血清的前一夜，艾斯金博士曾經對史蒂夫說過，超級士兵血清將會增強他原有的一切，會讓好的東西更好，壞的東西更壞。

　　而他選了史蒂夫羅傑斯的原因，是因為他有著非凡的勇氣、自我犧牲的善良個性以及一顆真誠的愛國之心。

　　但艾斯金博士不知道的是，組成史蒂夫羅傑斯這個人的成分裡，還有一個被他自己隱藏在內心最深處從來沒暴露在外的陰暗面。

　　那是一種由純粹的友情，再加上親情、愛情、保護欲、愛欲、性欲、情欲跟獨占欲混合而成的複雜愛戀。

　　史蒂夫的那種難以言之的感情全部都只給了在他什麼都沒有的時候，唯一所擁有的，他最要好的朋友，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。

　　史蒂夫喜歡親暱的喊他巴奇，喜歡默默地看著巴奇所有的喜怒哀樂，並將之偷偷描繪在他的素描本裡。而相對的，史蒂夫不喜歡看巴奇跟別的人太接近，不喜歡看他對別人笑，更不喜歡看到他每次周旋在那些對他有所企圖的女孩之間。

　　他不只一次在夢中擁抱著、親吻著巴奇、甚至在幻想的溫暖體內進出，然後在醒來時失望的發現只是一場夢。

　　史蒂夫曾經對巴奇做的最過分的一件事是，要求巴奇做他的素描模特兒，然後在他的水中放入安眠藥，眺望著沉睡的巴奇自慰。但他頂多做到那種程度，他沒想過真的對巴奇做什麼，因為他既怕失去巴奇的友情也不想傷害他。

　　但自從注射了血清之後，如今史蒂夫內心深處那個黑暗的陰影部分，也許是因為血清的緣故，變得更深沉、更廣闊、更黑暗、更強烈。

　　自從在九頭蛇基地救出巴奇之後，史蒂夫心中那股濃烈的渴望與扭曲的情欲幾乎要讓他失去控制。

　　看到備受折磨，衣衫不整且形容憔悴的巴奇，史蒂夫在擔憂心疼之餘，居然無法控制的冒出想就這麼撕開他的衣服，把他押在實驗台上，一遍又一遍的侵犯他的可怕念頭。

　　天知道他用了多大的自制力才讓自己的手只是輕輕的在巴奇的頸項間撫摸而過。

　　史蒂夫不希望傷害到巴奇，也害怕他會因而離自己遠去。所以就算史蒂夫每次看到巴奇的笑容時，都會在內心不停的吶喊著：擁抱他！撫摸他！親吻他！進入他！但他都用四倍的自制力去壓抑住了。有時史蒂夫簡直想為自己的理性頒一座獎盃。

　　然而史蒂夫千封萬藏起來的情感，卻在無意間目睹巴奇與一位年輕美麗的護士小姐接吻後，無法克制的碎裂了。

　　「……巴奇。」

　　當史蒂夫從陰暗的柱子裡突然冒出來，並喊了巴奇的名字時，正在接吻的巴奇跟護士小姐在嚇了一跳的同時將視線轉向了聲音來源處。

　　「……喔，是你啊，史蒂夫。」

　　在確認來者是身著軍裝的史蒂夫後，巴奇明顯鬆了一口氣，緊繃的身體也放鬆開來。

　　「你剛剛都看到了？」

　　看到史蒂夫面無表情的點了點頭，巴奇有些不好意思的笑了笑，一手攬過護士的肩。

　　「那正好，你之前太忙了，我之前一直沒機會跟你說，來跟你介紹一下，她是黛安，是我的未婚妻，」那麼說著，望著對方溫柔微笑的巴奇並沒注意到史蒂夫眼中暗下來的神采，「黛安，我應該不用跟你介紹美國隊長了吧？」

　　黛安害羞的笑著點頭，並握住了巴奇的手，巴奇也用力回握著。

　　史蒂夫死盯著兩人相握的手，壓抑著內心的風暴，平靜的開口問道：「……未婚妻？」

　　「嗯，我前幾天向她求婚了。」巴奇難得露出靦腆的笑容，眼中滿懷著幸福的光彩，「等我們打贏戰爭，她會陪我一起回去布魯克林結婚。」

　　見史蒂夫沒說話，巴奇雖覺些許疑惑，但還是繼續對史蒂夫說：「到時候你一定會擔任我的伴郎吧？」

　　史蒂夫凝視著巴奇毫不懷疑自己的笑容，聽見了自己內心有什麼東西裂成一地的聲音，而他再也不想去阻止了。

　　「是的，巴奇，我一定會到場……一定會。」

　　史蒂夫慢慢的將臉上的表情調整成聽到好朋友要結婚時該有的表情，真誠的對巴奇跟那個護士說出了祝福的話語。

　　看著巴奇溫柔擁著護士肩膀的笑容，史蒂夫也微笑著，放任自己內心膨大的黑暗擴張開來，將自己最後的一點理智完全吞沒。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　隔天，史蒂夫用祝福他找到真命天女的名義邀了巴奇到軍區外的小酒店去，然後一杯又一杯的灌醉巴奇，直到他像一團爛泥一樣的趴在自己身上。

　　付完帳後史蒂夫扶著醉得不省人事的巴奇，跟酒店老闆點頭示意後就往樓上走去。

　　他早已經訂好酒店上層角落裡的一處客房，並瞞著巴奇跟軍部請好了假，他們兩人，三天。

　　史蒂夫一邊聽著巴奇的呼吸聲一邊在內心回想，昨天他回到自己營帳後就一直在思考要怎麼將巴奇奪回自己手中。

　　他再也不願忍下去了。

　　他原以為巴奇不會那麼早與某一個特定人士定下來，所以他可以等待，等到戰爭結束後，他會找個特別的時間跟地點，慢慢地對巴奇述說自己對他的愛。

　　然而在他等待的過程裡，他的巴奇居然要跟別人結婚了。

　　巴奇愛上別人，甚至還決定要廝守終身這件事是史蒂夫所無法忍受的。

　　看樣子事實證明史蒂夫原本的策略是錯誤的。幸好錯誤還是可以彌補的，他決定從現在開始挽回一切。

　　進了房間後，史蒂夫鎖上了門，接著小心翼翼將毫無意識的巴奇輕柔的放到床上，愛憐的摸了他因酒精作用而緋紅的臉頰。

　　為了不讓巴奇有機會逃走，他從軍中弄來兩副手銬，一邊一個將巴奇的手銬在了床柱上。然後為了避免磨傷巴奇的手，他又在皮膚跟金屬的接觸面中塞了厚厚幾層的紗布。

　　那是史蒂夫從軍中的醫護室拿來的。

　　是的，他去見了巴奇的未婚妻。客觀來說她是個可愛迷人的姑娘，但對史蒂夫來說那並不重要，他也不在乎，而且史蒂夫相信她將不再會是了，他不覺得在自己跟她說了那些話後，那個小護士還有勇氣再靠近巴奇。

　　「巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫輕輕的拍了拍巴奇的臉頰，在他耳邊喊著他的名字。

　　醉得昏昏沉沉的巴奇沒有醒來的跡象，只是在通紅的雙唇裡擠出幾聲意義不明的音節。

　　史蒂夫深情的凝望著巴奇許久，決定不去吵醒他，等明天他清醒過來再好好的談一談，關於他是如何愛著他，從過去一直到現在。

　　想著，史蒂夫順了順巴奇捲曲的柔軟棕毛，在他旁邊躺了下來。

　　他覺得自己可以像這樣看著巴奇看一輩子，不過現在他想，還是先睡一下，靜靜等待睡美人的甦醒。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　不知過了多久，史蒂夫在一聲驚叫中醒了過來。

　　他轉頭望向發出聲音的巴奇，露齒微笑，「巴奇……你醒了。」

　　「這是怎麼回事！羅傑斯！？」巴奇一臉驚愕的拉扯著雙手，手腕上的金屬手銬隨著他的動作發出清脆的金屬碰撞聲，「這是你搞的鬼！？」

　　史蒂夫維持著臉上的笑容，「嗯，因為我有重要的話要跟你說。」

　　巴奇翻了翻白眼，氣急敗壞的問：「說就說，為什麼要把我銬起來？」

　　史蒂夫收斂起笑容，面無表情的說：「你會逃走的。」

　　「啥？」巴奇大惑不解的盯著史蒂夫看，「……你到底要說什麼會讓我逃走的話？」

　　「……你會離開我，不會再當我是朋友的話。」

　　「史蒂夫羅傑斯！你把我當什麼了！」聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇像是被電到一樣用力踢了史蒂夫一腳，「我說過的話不會收回的，我說過我會陪你到最後！不管你變得怎樣，你都是史蒂夫羅傑斯，我最要好的朋友！」

　　看著巴奇氣憤的瞪著自己所說的話，史蒂夫不禁心下一暖，又微覺刺痛的罪惡感，猶豫了一會後，開口輕聲問道：「……那麼，如果我說，其實我一直愛著你呢？」

　　「……什麼？」

　　「我愛你，是一直都想擁抱著你、親吻你的唇、然後埋在你的身體裡，感受與你結合的體驗……的那種愛。」

　　巴奇的眼神在史蒂夫真摯的話語中逐漸從疑惑、迷惘轉向驚疑惶恐。

　　「……放開我」巴奇顫抖著聲音。

　　「你會愛我嗎？巴奇。」

　　「你先放開我……」

　　「不，你不回答我，我不會放的。」

「……我一直當你是最要好的朋友。」深呼吸，巴奇垂下眼，思考著要怎麼說才不會傷到史蒂夫的心，「我從沒想過你對我有這種感覺……我愛你……我可以為你死，但是我很抱歉……我對你的愛並不是你說的那種愛……而且我已經有黛安了。」

　　巴奇說他可以為他死，還有什麼比這還更叫情話的呢？史蒂夫深受感動的在心底吶喊著。

　　「所以你先放開我，我們可以慢慢談……我們還是朋友……」

　　「不，在告訴你讓你知道我有多愛你前，我不會放開你的。」

　　史蒂夫溫柔的拒絕了，他俯身向前，伸出手撫摸著巴奇的臉頰。

　　巴奇看著史蒂夫的手，驚慌失措的想辦法要說服史蒂夫放棄接下來的行為。

　　「史蒂夫！你不要這樣！不要這樣……求你，你搞錯了……你只是……只是將友情誤解成愛情，因為你過去只有我在你身邊，但現在你不一樣了，一定會有很多姑娘等著跟你約會！你早該去找一個……對、對了！那個卡特探員呢？你不是跟她……」

　　史蒂夫用嘴堵住了巴奇連珠炮似的話，巴奇瞪大了雙眼不敢置信的與史蒂夫的眼睛相對。  
　　跟巴奇第一次的吻，比史蒂夫想像中好得太多太多了，雖然巴奇顫抖著的身體緊繃又僵硬，但他濕潤的雙唇既柔軟又溫熱，讓史蒂夫感到強烈的幸福感，情不自禁的用舌頭強硬撬開巴奇緊閉的牙關，長驅直入。

　　巴奇忍不住想嘔吐的衝動，為了排除嘴裡的異物，他下意識的用牙齒咬住那根肆意在自己口腔內蠢動的舌頭，瞬間嚐到了血腥味。但史蒂夫似乎並不覺得痛，他攪動著巴奇的口腔，將自己的血塗抹在那個又濕又熱的肉壁。

　　直到巴奇從呼吸急促的鼻子裡發出近乎哭腔的嗚咽聲，眼淚聚集在他泛紅的眼眶，幾乎要落下，史蒂夫才依依不捨的離開。

　　四片唇瓣分離時啵的一聲水聲跟牽引出的混著血的粉紅絲線讓巴奇感到狼狽不堪，如果可以的話他會用雙臂遮住自己的眼睛跟臉，但現在他雙手被銬著，所以他只能緊閉雙眼別過臉去逃避這個噩夢般的現實。

　　史蒂夫望著巴奇，看著他臉上的汗水滑過漲紅的臉頰，微張的雙唇因方才的接吻而紅腫濕漉，胸膛因劇烈喘息而上下起伏著，從開敞的上衣衣領內看得到他健壯的肌膚與微捲的毛髮，還有緊閉的雙眼上被眼淚與汗水打濕的睫毛，因急促的呼吸而搧動的鼻翼……看在史蒂夫眼裡，每一樣構成巴奇巴恩斯的一部分都是那麼的充滿魅力。

　　「巴奇，你好美……」

　　聽見史蒂夫陶醉的聲音，巴奇忍不住將頭轉向史蒂夫，圓睜著眼用不能理解他在說什麼的眼神望著他。  
　　這個男人正用著看著彷彿全世界最美的女神的眼神望著自己，原本清澈的天空藍如今被灰暗的陰影遮蓋著。

　　巴奇看著史蒂夫的眼神中第一次出現了恐懼。

　　他與史蒂夫在一起那麼久，他一直以為自己很了解史蒂夫，但現在眼前的他卻像是陌生人，凝視著自己的眼神中充滿著令他顫慄的情欲，像是在用眼神侵犯他。

　　巴奇吞了吞口水，下意識的舔自己的嘴唇。他並不知道他這樣的小動作有多挑動著史蒂夫的神經。突然間，史蒂夫發出一聲因欲望而沙啞的低吼，雙手用力拉下巴奇的褲子。

　　他突如其來的舉動使得巴奇驚嚇的抬起腰往後蹭，但這卻只是讓史蒂夫能更順利的將褲子完全拉下並丟到床底下，只留下他的內褲。

　　巴奇緊張的瞪著史蒂夫，史蒂夫往前一點，巴奇就往後退一點，幾乎想把自己縮到牆壁上，然而被銬著的雙手限制了他的行動範圍，他恐慌且惱怒的拉扯著雙手，卻徒勞無功。

　　史蒂夫看著巴奇的舉動，覺得很可愛，忍不住衝著他笑，然後一手將巴奇的內褲撕扯開來。

　　巴奇眼睜睜的看著史蒂夫將變成破布的內褲扔開，欺身朝著自己壓過來，並毫不費力的把自己想盡辦法閉緊的雙腿拉開，將他的身體卡在巴奇兩腳之中。

　　即使知道接下來會發生什麼事，巴奇還是不停深呼吸試圖保持冷靜與尊嚴，但在史蒂夫舔了舔自己的手指，並探索著他臀縫中間那處密穴時，他終於還是忍不住發出一聲害怕的哽咽。

　　雙手拼命掙扎著，手銬發出金屬碰撞聲，巴奇想要反抗，然而對著史蒂夫發出的叫喊很快就成了痛苦的悶哼。

　　「不……史蒂夫……嗚！」

　　一根異物侵入了巴奇的體內，粗糙黏滑的觸感讓他無法不皺起眉頭往後仰。

　　史蒂夫一邊在巴奇的內部擴張一邊親吻著巴奇的脖子、鎖骨，然後在上面用牙齒留下自己的標記。

　　在咬破巴奇白嫩皮膚的那一刻，巴奇的全身都僵硬抽搐。

　　「……你瘋了，那個該死的血清害了你。」巴奇顫抖著雙唇，恨恨的咬牙吐出這句話。

　　「……你說錯了，巴奇，我是因愛你而瘋狂。」

　　史蒂夫舔去從巴奇傷口中流出的血液，然後深入第二根手指繼續侵入巴奇體內。

　　看到巴奇因忍痛而蒼白的臉，史蒂夫的另一隻手握住了巴奇痿軟的陰莖，在巴奇的驚呼聲中開始上下套弄著巴奇的欲望，欣慰的感覺到他在他手裡慢慢的漲大。

　　就算再不願意，就算是被強姦，男人的欲望就是那麼簡單就能被挑起。巴奇不甘心的在因痛和快感而混亂的腦海中想著。

　　不過在史蒂夫插入第三根手指並按到某一點後，巴奇就沒法再想了。

　　前後的雙重刺激讓巴奇難耐的弓起背顫抖，被銬著的雙手用力的在空中揮舞著，想要抓住些什麼卻沒辦法，即使他努力想抗拒，最後還是在呻吟著釋放在史蒂夫手中。

　　因高潮的衝擊而喘息著的巴奇，迷迷糊糊的感覺到史蒂夫的手指從他的體內抽出，他的腳被拉開，接下來的預想讓他繃緊了全身的肌肉。

　　「我愛你，巴奇，你是屬於我的……」

　　低聲傾訴著，史蒂夫抬起巴奇的雙腿，拉高到自己的肩上，扶著自己早已高高揚起脹痛的陰莖對準了巴奇的小穴入口。

　　身心飽受折磨的巴奇已經無力反抗，只能搖著頭，絕望而恐懼的瞪著史蒂夫，眼淚就像要溢出來，嘴裡不斷喃喃哀求，「不要……拜託……史蒂夫……」

　　然而史蒂夫還是毫不容情的進入了巴奇的體內。

　　一瞬間被撐開來的強烈痛楚讓巴奇像爆炸了一樣的衝口蹦出一連串咒罵。

　　「操！操你的！你這該死的混帳！」

　　但罵聲在史蒂夫堅定緩慢的推進下慢慢化成帶著哭腔的破碎喘息，當史蒂夫終於頂到最深處時，巴奇只是脹紅了臉，讓淚水從緊閉的雙眼中蜿蜒而下。

　　史蒂夫停在巴奇被自己敞開的體內，感受著他濕熱緊緻的內壁包覆著自己的美妙快感。

　　巴奇的身體太美好太溫暖了，這是史蒂夫一直想要的，而他現在終於得到了。

　　他可以感覺到彼此心跳跟脈搏的脈動，不禁滿心愉悅的拍拍巴奇的臉頰，輕聲對他說：「看，我們現在結合在一起了。」

　　巴奇的表情在聽到史蒂夫的話之後扭曲了起來，再也忍受不了似的從喉嚨裡哽咽出聲。

　　他們如今正合為一體，這件事實讓史蒂夫欣喜若狂，讓巴奇痛苦絕望。

　　史蒂夫溫柔深情的吻著巴奇的額頭、鼻子、睫毛還有顫抖的雙唇。而巴奇只是將臉別開，不想再看到他，不想再感覺他，不想讓自己因為被最好的朋友背叛信賴的痛楚而悲哀。

　　但史蒂夫像是知道巴奇在想什麼，表情忽地一沉，抬起上身離開了巴奇，接著往後慢慢抽出埋在巴奇體內的分身，並觀察著巴奇的表情變化。

　　當看到巴奇像是放鬆的呼出一口氣時，史蒂夫突然猛地用力的重重插入，將巴奇從打顫的牙關裡逼出一聲哀鳴。

　　巴奇被刺得往上撞，頭幾乎要頂到床頭的金屬鐵桿上。

　　像是不讓巴奇有喘息的空間，史蒂夫大幅度的加快下身抽插的頻度強力的貫穿著巴奇，瘋狂般地搖晃著他，用自己碩大的火熱摩擦著他柔軟富有彈性的內壁。

　　巴奇本應柔嫩的內部被不斷粗暴的蹂躪，每次抽出時都能看到紅腫不堪的肉壁，激烈的進出讓鮮血混著透明的液體從兩人結合的部位流出並滴在純白的床單上。

　　「巴奇……巴奇……巴奇……」

　　強烈的快感一波波的從那個窄小緊實的地方裡傳到史蒂夫的腦內，令他宛如置身在天堂裡。

　　在每一次深入撞擊時，史蒂夫都用充滿著愛意的沙啞嗓音喊著巴奇的名字。

　　即使是在一次又一次如此激烈的侵入之中，巴奇依舊只是咬緊了下唇，企圖在如此強烈的衝擊下阻止自己發出任何聲音。

　　然而史蒂夫像是完全不覺得疲累，他保持著進出巴奇的動作，一手又握住了巴奇因射過且疼痛而疲軟的陰莖，在巴奇終於忍不住發出的哭喊聲中，一次一次重重的的操著巴奇，讓他在尖叫聲中不情願的射出來。

　　不知過了多久，巴奇被史蒂夫操到已經射不出東西，也叫不出聲，只是不斷喘息著，無力的任由史蒂夫前後搖晃著自己的身體。

　　終於，當史蒂夫在一次最大最強的頂入後，心滿意足的將自身滾燙的精液射進了巴奇的體內時，因運動過量及炙熱感而全身痙攣著的巴奇只是從鼻子裡發出一聲小小的嗚咽，並從眼角滑落一滴淚水。

　　一切都結束了，房間內安安靜靜的，沒有任何聲音。

　　在擁抱著巴奇一會後，史蒂夫才抽身，並幫巴奇擦拭身體，從那被粗暴漫長的性愛深深折磨的紅腫小穴裡清出自己的精液跟巴奇的血液，而巴奇只是全身癱軟的仰頭望著天花板，渙散的眼神中再沒任何光彩。

　　「我愛你，巴奇……」柔聲低語著，史蒂夫心疼的吻著巴奇被磨傷的左手腕。

　　巴奇緩慢的移動眼珠，不帶任何感情的望向史蒂夫。

　　「我不愛你，永遠不會。」

　　他動了動滲血的嘴唇，像是說了什麼，但史蒂夫什麼都沒聽到。

　　什麼都沒有。

 

 

＿＿＿＿

 

史蒂夫只是裝作沒聽到


	2. Chapter 2

《第二話》

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　耳邊聽著史蒂夫不斷用充滿著情欲的低沉嗓音喊著自己的名字，感受著粗重的喘氣在每一次衝撞下噴在自己頸項間的濕熱感，巴奇的雙腿環著史蒂夫的腰間，自己的腰被史蒂夫的兩隻大手緊緊抓著，下體早已不像是自己的了，那裡正被粗大炙熱的凶器貫穿著。

　　巴奇可以清楚的感覺得到被自己腸道包裹著的那玩意的形狀，堅硬的熱度幾乎要燙傷他的內壁。

　　他們兩人現在正在營地外森林的某棵樹上從事被單方面索取的半強制性行為，而起因只因為巴奇在結束探查回營時被某個士兵拍了一下肩膀。巴奇甚至不記得那個拍自己肩膀的是誰，也許是吉姆也許是瓊斯或其他任何人。

　　他根本無法解釋什麼，無論他怎麼說史蒂夫都不會聽，所以他試過幾次後就放棄了，只要逆來順受很快就結束了，巴奇很快就學會不去做多餘的抵抗。

　　巴奇被史蒂夫壓在樹幹上，雖然背後墊著史蒂夫的軍上衣，適度的保護了巴奇的背部與樹幹摩擦時的可能會受的傷害，但激烈的磨擦還是讓巴奇的背部生疼。

　　然而巴奇並沒有表示什麼，只是緊緊咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，將所有情緒都發洩在上面。

　　他怕叫出聲來，一方面是羞恥，一方面是怕他們的行為被他人發現──那可是會被判軍法的──自己也就算了，史蒂夫是美國隊長，要是被別人知道美國隊長在野外操幹自己的部下那將會是多嚴重的醜聞。

　　巴奇有些覺得到這種地步還在替史蒂夫著想的自己很可笑，但保護史蒂夫或許已是烙印在巴奇靈魂深處裡的本能──即使史蒂夫正在以愛為名傷害他，他也依然想要試著保護史蒂夫。

　　忽然間，史蒂夫對前列腺的深度刺激所帶來的快感打斷了巴奇的思考，迫使他忍不住從鼻子裡悶哼出呻吟。從內部湧上的強烈的酥麻感讓他渾身顫慄，眼淚從緊閉的睫毛間不斷滑落，再被史蒂夫溫柔的吻去。

　　而溫柔吻著巴奇的同時，史蒂夫正以不可思議的速度激烈的抽插著巴奇。上半身的柔情攻勢與下半身的狂野侵略讓巴奇被痛跟快感攪亂的腦子不知所措。

　　為何那麼溫柔跟那麼狂暴的行為可以同時出現在同一個人身上？而這個人為什麼會愛著自己？為什麼會因為愛上自己而發狂？

　　巴奇不知道，他只是迷迷糊糊的想著，想起那一天，對史蒂夫來說也許算是美夢成真，對巴奇來說卻是噩夢的開始。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇不知道自己到底被史蒂夫操了多久，是經過了好幾天，亦或是幾個小時而已。

　　他只知道史蒂夫瘋狂的在索求他的肉體，粗暴又溫柔的不斷對他述說著愛意，讓他體驗到被操昏了之後又被操醒，被操醒了之後又被操昏的惡性循環。

　　每一次醒來史蒂夫幾乎都埋在自己體內，有時是正在抽插、有時是射完停在裡面。

　　巴奇曾經動過想咬舌自盡的念頭，但是試著咬了一下後又覺得太痛而放棄。像是發現巴奇的企圖，史蒂夫伸出手指侵入巴奇的口腔內，逼得他只能羞恥的任由口水從無法閉合的嘴跟史蒂夫的手指縫裡不斷流出，弄濕下巴跟胸膛。

　　當巴奇在全身痠痛中醒來時，意外的史蒂夫居然不在身邊，而自己的身體不知什麼時候被清潔的乾乾淨淨。

　　巴奇試著拉扯著被銬著的雙手。

　　一直維持這樣的姿勢實在很累又很不舒服，而且他想上廁所了。他環顧一下四周，有些不安遲疑的輕輕喊了聲史蒂夫的名字，然而並沒有人回應。

　　該死的，他不會就這樣上完就跑丟下他一個人在這裡吧？……至少把手銬打開啊！媽的！！

　　「……史……史蒂夫？……史蒂夫……去你的史蒂夫羅傑斯！！」

　　巴奇像是要把這次受到的悲憤、痛苦與不安全部發洩出來般的大吼著史蒂夫的名字。

　　就在巴奇幾乎以為自己要被不安跟恐懼淹沒時，門把轉動的聲音，讓他全身一震，馬上抬起頭將視線移到門口。

　　「……巴奇？」

　　當看到史蒂夫打開門，一臉驚訝的望著自己時，巴奇不知該鬆一口氣還是為此感到緊張。

　　總而言之史蒂夫回來了，他沒丟下他。

　　「你怎麼了，沒事吧？」

　　史蒂夫見巴奇確認來人是自己後露出的怪異表情，忍不住擔心的走了過去。

　　巴奇瞪著朝自己走過來的史蒂夫，雖覺自己好像不該關心一個強姦犯，但他還是開口問了，「……你他媽滾去哪裡了？」

「我去買吃的，你應該肚子餓了吧？」

　　巴奇看著史蒂夫手上的袋子，茫然的想著，對喔，他不知道多久沒吃東西了。

　　巴奇看史蒂夫拿出一個三明治跟一罐水，遞到自己眼前想要餵他，但他將身體往後退拒絕了史蒂夫的餵食，並拉扯著雙手的手銬。

　　「……放開我，讓我自己吃。」

　　史蒂夫搖搖頭，垂下眼眉，不安的說：「……你會逃跑的。」

　　巴奇在心中大罵天殺的史蒂夫，你這加害者怎麼可以擺出一副好像是我欺負你的表情！但是他說出口的只是淡淡的要求與保證：「……我答應你，我不會逃……而且我想上廁所。」

　　史蒂夫盯著巴奇的眼睛看，思考了一會，才從褲子口袋裡掏出手銬鑰匙，爬到床上幫巴奇解開手銬。

　　終於擺脫束縛的巴奇第一反應是扭動僵硬紅腫的手腕，然後迅雷不及掩耳給了史蒂夫正面一拳，見史蒂夫被突如其來的攻擊震的往後仰，巴奇立刻抓起床單包裹著自己的下半身沖下床逃往房門。

　　就在他手快要接觸到門把的瞬間，一隻大手抓住了他的腳踝，讓他失去平衡往前倒去差點撞上門把。

　　說差點是因為史蒂夫在他往前倒下前就將巴奇撈到了自己懷裡，緊緊囚住。

　　史蒂夫舔咬著拼命掙扎的巴奇的耳朵，語氣中帶著怒火的低聲說道：「……巴奇，你騙我。」

　　「是你先騙我的！羅傑斯！他媽的放開我！！……不！啊、啊！」

　　史蒂夫維持著姿勢將手伸到巴奇的分身上，才握住就完全不留餘地的快速擠壓套弄著，巴奇被強烈的快感弄得只能癱倒在史蒂夫胸前喘息呻吟。

　　就在他覺得快瀕臨高潮邊緣時，史蒂夫停下了動作，拉起巴奇一隻腿。巴奇還沒能反應過來，史蒂夫便就著站立的姿勢狠狠的插入還沒擴張濕潤過的後穴。

　　「───！！」

　　撞擊的動作讓巴奇的雙腳被頂的懸空，自身的重量使得他體內史蒂夫的堅挺插得異常深。巴奇瞪大了雙眼，張開的嘴無聲的顫抖著。

　　史蒂夫乾脆兩手將巴奇的雙腿抬了起來走到門邊，背靠著門板，開始激烈的進出著巴奇，用自己的火熱摩擦著他緊緻的肉壁，賣力的律動。

　　「嗚啊！史、蒂夫羅傑斯……你這個混帳王八蛋……啊！該死的……！」

　　強烈的衝擊讓巴奇只能顫抖著無力閉起的嘴，又罵又叫又的發出一連串哭喊。

　　被粗暴插入的痛楚跟前面被握住不讓解放的苦悶讓巴奇幾乎快發瘋，好幾次史蒂夫都故意避開最敏感的部分，讓巴奇幾乎想要自己去調整到那個位置上，但是理性跟自尊讓巴奇硬是忍了下來，他寧可被操死也不願出口哀求史蒂夫讓他解放。

　　忽然間巴奇感覺到史蒂夫在自己耳邊嘆了一口氣，緊接著停下了所有的動作。

　　在巴奇因淚水而迷濛的視線中，史蒂夫拔出了自己依然堅挺火熱的欲望，將巴奇轉了個身正面朝向自己。

　　史蒂夫深情的凝望著巴奇，輕輕的將他壓在房間柔軟的地毯上小心翼翼的吻住他的唇。

　　剛開始巴奇試圖別開臉阻止這個吻，但史蒂夫只用一隻手就箝制住巴奇的下巴，讓他的臉只能維持在正面。大手套弄著巴奇的柱身，在史蒂夫溫柔而有力的幾次上下，並加上對鈴口的刺激所帶來的快感之下，巴奇終於忍不住弓起腰呻吟著射在他手裡。

　　史蒂夫吻了巴奇漲紅的臉頰，雙手扶起了巴奇的腰，再一次進入了巴奇，這次的入侵是緩慢且溫柔的。

　　史蒂夫在深入巴奇身體跟用舌頭舔拭巴奇嘴唇的空檔間，不斷深情的對巴奇述說著愛。

　　「我愛你……巴奇……」

　　他又說了那三個字。巴奇心下一陣酸楚，難過的想著。

　　比起狂野的掠奪，像這樣無比的溫柔更讓巴奇無法承受，這讓他無奈的認識到史蒂夫是真的在愛著他。

　　但是他無法也不能回應史蒂夫的愛。

　　他說過他不會愛他，雖然其實巴奇愛著史蒂夫，但那並不是史蒂夫渴望的那種愛。

　　巴奇對史蒂夫從來都沒有像史蒂夫對自己現在所做出的這種欲望，他只是希望史蒂夫永遠快樂的笑著，如此而已。

　　所以當巴奇看到史蒂夫在自己體內射精後，喘著氣小心翼翼的捧著自己的臉一點一點的吻著，然後從他那漂亮的藍眼睛裡滴落一滴淚到自己的紅腫濕潤的嘴唇上，讓他嚐到苦澀的鹹味時，巴奇就知道自己輸了。

　　這個可惡的渾球，他怎麼可以，他怎麼可以用眼淚來綁架他的心？

　　巴奇巴恩斯永遠也無法抵抗史蒂夫羅傑斯的眼淚。

　　雖然內心不斷咒罵，但巴奇的心防還是不可避免的鬆動軟化，忍不住仰起頭望向天花板深深的嘆了一口氣，伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的頭。

　　「……我說過，我不會收回我說過的話，即使你是個強姦好友的混蛋，我都會陪著你。」

　　史蒂夫眨眨眼，不敢相信的望著巴奇，眼淚又滴了一滴下來。

　　「如果你可以接受，我們還是朋友，我沒辦法像你說的愛那樣愛你，但如果你真的想要上我，說一聲就是，不要再像這樣強迫我，知道嗎？」

　　巴奇才剛說完就有一點後悔自己會不會太衝動，但是看到史蒂夫又像是狂喜又像是狂悲的表情，巴奇也懶得再多想了。

　　他知道自己這個決定，不管是對史蒂夫還是對自己都不是正確的選擇，但是這是他現在所能想到最好的方法了。

　　「總之……先讓我上廁所吧，我快憋死了。」

　　聽見巴奇的話後，史蒂夫扶起他，帶著他走向廁所，又抱了一下才戰戰兢兢的放開。

　　「……難不成你連我上廁所都要看？」巴奇瞥了站在身邊不動的史蒂夫一眼，半開玩笑的說：「你什麼時候變得那麼變態了？」

　　看著史蒂夫紅著臉關上廁所門，巴奇覺得又好氣又好笑，明明剛剛還是個粗暴的強姦犯，怎麼現在又成了純情小夥子了？那個血清真的很糟糕，把他的小史蒂薇變成現在這樣，要不是艾斯金博士掛了他還真想去暴打艾斯金博士一頓。

　　上完廁所，巴奇順便清理了一下自己，才走出廁所門，然後在史蒂夫緊張的注視下一屁股坐在床上，無視自己身體──特別是下身──的不適，拿起三明治跟水大口吃了起來。

　　確認巴奇真的不再逃跑後，史蒂夫才打從心底安心的笑了出來。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　之後，自從他們成為……俗話說的砲友？之後，一切都跟原來一樣，什麼都沒有改變。

　　除了史蒂夫讓巴奇跟自己住在同一個營帳，並幾乎每晚上他以外，他們倆人在外人看起來還是一樣是好哥們，史蒂夫也還是原來那個正直善良的史蒂夫。

　　這讓巴奇鬆了一口氣，並感到安心。

　　他一度以為，自己跟史蒂夫有機會可以回到以前的關係，也許等戰爭結束他們可以分開一陣子，等史蒂夫冷靜下來，也許一切可以回到正軌。

　　然而巴奇所抱持著的太過天真樂觀的盼望，後來被史蒂夫完全地打破，碎成一地的破片，扎得他的心再沒一處完好無傷

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　自從那一天之後，巴奇就沒再去見過黛安，他的未婚妻。

　　他知道自己也許是因為跟史蒂夫上床之後的心理因素所影響，然而黛安也沒主動來找過他這點讓巴奇一直耿耿於懷。

　　某一天，在史蒂夫出單獨任務時，巴奇終於決定主動去找黛安，雖然他還不清楚要說什麼，但是他就是想見見她。

　　然後……

　　在史蒂夫凱旋歸營時的當天晚上，迎接史蒂夫的不是巴奇的笑容而是非常憤怒的沖回營帳，兩手抓住史蒂夫的衣領的高聲怒罵。

　　「你對她說了什麼！？做了什麼！？史蒂夫羅傑斯！！」

　　史蒂夫剛開始搞不清楚狀況，只是有些訝異的看著巴奇激動的模樣，但接著他很快就明白過來巴奇說的她是誰。

　　巴奇為了別的女人對自己生氣。

　　這個認知讓史蒂夫既心酸又痛苦。原本因為跟巴奇順利的進展著關係而被封起來的某一部分又開始蠢動起來。

　　「……巴奇，我很抱歉，當時我應該打擊太大，所以說話有些口不擇言，傷到了她……」史蒂夫邊在心裡盤算著，一邊用手搭在巴奇的手背上，試著安撫他的情緒，「你願意陪我一起去當面跟她說聲抱歉嗎？」

　　由於史蒂夫拉著自己的手，垂下眉那麼說著的表情是那麼的真誠，所以巴奇看著史蒂夫這樣的表情，心一軟，也無法再繼續罵下去，只是皺了一下眉頭後撇了撇嘴，轉過身聳肩說道：「……沒辦法，誰叫你是我兄弟。」

　　因為背對著史蒂夫，所以巴奇並不知道在自己身後的史蒂夫臉上所露出的是怎麼樣扭曲的表情。

　　在他們走進了醫護室後，黛安看見巴奇開心的喊了一聲，但在看到他身後的史蒂夫時整個人明顯的僵硬起來。

　　巴奇走過去伸出雙手搭著黛安的肩，才想跟她說些什麼，突然他聽見身後喀擦一聲，警覺的轉頭想要往後看就被一隻大手抓住了手往後拉。

　　「史蒂夫！？」

　　史蒂夫在趁著巴奇不注意將門反鎖後，迅雷不及掩耳的一把抱起巴奇，並在他還來不及做出任何反應時將他放在醫護室裡的病床上，接著俯身讓自己整個人壓在他身上，一隻手毫不費力的就抓住了巴奇的兩隻手腕，拉高到他頭上限制住他的自由。

　　察覺到史蒂夫意圖的巴奇臉色煞的一下變得蒼白，邊掙扎邊吼道：「你瘋了嗎！？黛安在這裡，而且這裡隨時都會有人來！」

　　然而史蒂夫臉上的表情卻是溫柔且深情，連他低沉的嗓音都像包裹了蜜糖一樣的甜膩，但他說出的話卻像把冰刀，狠狠的刺進巴奇的心臟。

「不要緊的，巴奇，讓她看看美國隊長是怎麼為你而瘋狂……讓她好好看看你是怎麼在我身下扭動呻吟……」

　　巴奇無法置信的瞪大了雙眼，史蒂夫剛剛說了什麼？他怎麼可以說出那種話？巴奇覺得自己滿心都被震憾與驚怒給塞住。

　　「……你會被人看到，求求你至少不要在這……」

　　但史蒂夫只是用吻堵住了巴奇的話。

　　巴奇報復性的咬住史蒂夫的唇，雖然他知道這只是徒勞無功的反抗。

　　「……不要看。」

　　在史蒂夫拉下自己褲子時，巴奇牙關不由自主的打顫，但他還是試著柔聲安撫黛安，雖然他聲音滿是氣憤與恐懼帶來的顫抖。

　　史蒂夫的舌頭執拗的滑動在巴奇胸前，玩弄著他的乳尖，而巴奇只是緊閉著雙眼，逼自己不要去思考、不要去聆聽、不要去感受。

　　然而史蒂夫卻像是要把他的快樂全部引出來似的，執拗的針對著巴奇的敏感部位重點式的攻擊。

　　史蒂夫知曉著巴奇每一處的敏感點，那個認知讓巴奇難以忍受。

　　在史蒂夫將手指伸進了自己的體內並不斷刺激著那一處敏感的地方時巴奇忍不住發出小小的呻吟。

　　「啊……」

　　安靜的醫護室裡充斥著壓抑的喘息聲、淫靡的水聲跟女性的啜泣聲。

　　巴奇很想出聲安慰黛安，但他知道自己只要一開口，發出的大概都會是淫蕩羞恥的呻吟，因此他只是咬緊了下唇，即使滲出血他也不肯鬆口。

　　在自己的分身被史蒂夫的手撸射後，史蒂夫抬起了他的雙腿，在白嫩的大腿內側咬了一口。

　　「嗚啊！……啊……啊……」

　　刺痛讓巴奇發出一聲哽咽，在堅挺又炙熱的肉棒插入自己濕漉的內部時化做一聲長長的嗚咽。

　　史蒂夫溫柔有力的進出著巴奇的內部，像是要把自己全部填進去，再把巴奇的全部抽出似的賣力的在巴奇濕熱的甬道內抽插，並靠在巴奇耳邊輕柔的低聲要求著：「叫出聲來，巴奇……」

　　巴奇用兩隻手臂遮住自己的整張臉，在激烈的搖晃下也只是不斷搖著頭，將呻吟咬在自己的牙關裡。

　　不知是生理性的還是因為太羞辱、太悲慟、太憤恨，巴奇的眼淚止不住的從緊閉的雙眼間流出，沾的手臂跟臉都潮濕不堪。

　　……為什麼史蒂夫會變成這樣，為什麼？是因為該死的血清嗎？還是因為自己的存在？

　　史蒂夫每一次穿刺都抵到巴奇的前列腺，難以言喻的快感讓他越來越難保持理性去壓抑叫聲。

　　而在史蒂夫侵犯到自己內部最深處的同時，他感覺到史蒂夫強硬的扳過自己的下巴，將他渙散的眼神對上縮在角落流著眼淚瑟瑟發抖的他曾經的未婚妻。

　　巴奇的內心被眼前殘忍又荒淫的景象傷害到體無完膚，他覺得有什麼東西壞掉了，再也修不好。

　　他深深的理解到不管他再怎麼做，那個布魯克林的小男孩再也回不來了。

　　而這一切都是他造成的，就像史蒂夫說的，他因愛他而瘋狂。

　　「……啊！啊啊……啊啊啊！！」

　　巴奇終於崩潰的哭喊出聲，為了自己，為了史蒂夫，為了這荒謬失序的一切一切。

　　因心理強烈的打擊跟肉體激烈的刺激，巴奇很快就昏了過去。

　　史蒂夫在巴奇體內解放後，喘著氣吻著失去意識的巴奇，直到氣息平緩。

　　他就著床單一把將巴奇包裹在床單裡溫柔的抱了起來，走近目睹未婚夫被男人強暴而無能為力只能不斷啜泣的可憐護士。

「……你都看到了，不要再靠近他，巴奇是我的。」

　　然後一眼都沒望過護士，只是愛憐的在滿臉淚痕的巴奇臉上印下一吻後走出醫護室。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇用黯淡的眼神望著雙眼閃耀著光輝的史蒂夫。

　　他正溫柔的擁抱著自己，嘴裡述說著等戰爭結束後回到布魯克林的關於他們兩人的未來預想。而他們剛剛才經歷過一場激烈的性愛，彼此全身赤裸。

　　巴奇身上全是史蒂夫留下的吻痕，像是烙在囚犯身上的印記。

　　他不想去想像未來，因為他早已決定了自己的未來，只是要如何去做到他還沒想好。

　　自從那一天後巴奇每天都在想著，要怎麼讓史蒂夫從愛著自己的束縛中解放，做回原來那個單純的史蒂夫，而不傷到他的心。如何能在自己失去生命後，還能讓史蒂夫不跟著自己一起死，而是背負著失去自己所愛的人的痛苦活下去。

　　機會很快就來臨了，雖然巴奇在拿起盾牌替史蒂夫擋子彈時完全是出於想保護史蒂夫的反射動作，但是當他因撞擊力道而摔出車廂外，懸掛在空中時，他已下定了決心。

　　沒有比這更好的結局了。

　　巴奇抓著火車外殼的扶手，看著焦急驚慌的要過來救自己的史蒂夫，露出自那一天來最好的笑容。

　　「史蒂夫，你愛我嗎？」

　　史蒂夫愣了一下，不知道為什麼巴奇要這麼問，但他還是焦急的吼著：「我愛你，勝過一切！把你的手給我巴奇！」

　　巴奇憐惜的望著史蒂夫，搖了搖頭，「但我還是不愛你。」

　　史蒂夫感到心臟被撞擊了一下，但他現在不在乎，他開始害怕巴奇的話中的含意。

　　「……沒關係，巴奇，你把手給我，讓我救你。」

　　巴奇無視史蒂夫拼命朝自己伸出的手，只是笑了，帶著扭曲的愉悅與悲哀。

　　「不過兄弟我給你一個機會……」巴奇頓了一下，閉起雙眼在心底給自己打氣，然後張開來毅然決然的看向史蒂夫，「等一下我會放開手。」

　　「不！」史蒂夫驚恐的睜大雙眼，身體更往前傾了，生怕巴奇馬上就會離他遠去，「……巴奇！如果你是為了我對你做過的事……我道歉，我知道你一直都在為我容忍，我不會再對你那麼做了，所以我求你把手給我……」

　　但巴奇只是輕輕笑了起來，笑得很溫柔，很放空。

　　「笨蛋，不是這樣的……你先冷靜聽我說，我死了以後，你不准跟著尋死，你必須活下去，打贏這場戰爭，跟別人結婚……也許是跟有著一頭棕色長髮，強悍美麗的的特工人員，生一堆孩子，老到走不動的話，我就去迎接你，我會打從心底對你說我愛你，這是我對你唯一的要求，只要你做到，我會永遠愛你……要是你沒做到，我就算死也不會再見你一面……祝你幸福，史蒂夫。」

　　說完，巴奇臉上露出像是在哭又像是解放了的笑容，鬆開了手。

　　「不……你不能這樣對我……巴奇－－－！！」

　　巴奇巴恩斯留下了對史蒂夫羅傑斯的祝福、期許與詛咒，墜入了冰天雪地之中。

　　史蒂夫陷入深深的懊悔與自責，他將所有痛苦憤恨發洩在九頭蛇身上，但他知道最應該為失去巴奇負起責任的是他自己。

　　如果可以回到那時候，他發誓他會做出最好的選擇，讓巴奇可以從心底願意留在自己身邊。但是時光不會倒流，巴奇也不會死而復生，他必須守著巴奇最後的遺言，在失去最愛的人的世界上活下去。

　　當史蒂夫操縱了飛機，他馬上就發現這是最好的方法。

　　他不是自己尋死的，他是為了保護無辜的市民，他也像巴奇說的那樣對佩姬做出了跳舞的邀請，所以巴奇會原諒他吧？他會在另一個世界等著他嗎？

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇沒有來迎接史蒂夫。

　　迎接他的是七十年後的陌生未來。

　　巴奇還是沒原諒他，他還是依舊在沒有巴奇的世界裡呼吸著，世界的色彩在史蒂夫眼裡就像是褪黃斑剝的老舊畫像，直到那一天在橋上，他打落了冬日士兵的面罩。

　　「巴奇……？」

　　「誰他媽是巴奇？」

　　面罩下出現的是史蒂夫朝思暮想的心上人。

　　是他以為他已經永遠失去的，心上被挖開的缺了一塊的肉。

　　世界的色彩跟聲音在這一刻才鮮明的流至史蒂夫的眼中跟耳裡。

　　七十多年了，他的巴奇變得更高更壯，頭髮也長長了。他在聽到自己喊他名字的那一瞬間眼中流轉的感情他認得出來，那是迷惘與困惑。

　　史蒂夫在艦橋上對冬兵說，我會陪你到最後。

　　他知道冬兵也許不記得他，不記得他對他做過什麼樣的事，但他完成任務後心甘情願的拋下猶如生命的盾牌被冬兵用子彈射穿、用拳頭毆打。那像是一種贖罪，為他七十年前對巴奇做過的行為。

　　但冬兵救了他，他從水裡救了他，史蒂夫就是知道，巴奇不會丟下他不管的。

　　在史蒂夫決定要去尋找冬兵前，娜塔莎給他看了冬兵的資料。

　　史蒂夫不知道該怎麼用言語來形容當他看到資料內容時的憤怒、哀慟與自我嫌惡。

　　九頭蛇，天殺的九頭蛇都對他做了什麼？

　　……不，這全都是因為當初一開始自己所犯的錯。

　　巴奇如果不放手，他就不會摔下火車，就不會被改造成冬兵，更不會遭受七十年的痛苦折磨。而這全部都是因為自己逼得他做出那樣的選擇。

　　但是不要緊了，巴奇，我發現你了，我會找到你的，不論天涯海角，我都會把你帶回我身邊。而這次，我一定會好好的保護你，好好的愛你，絕對不會再放手。

　　在內心興奮激動的想著，史蒂夫難掩滿心狂喜的踏上了搜尋冬兵的旅程。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　過了幾個禮拜亦或是幾個月後的某一天深夜，史蒂夫在遍尋不著冬兵的失望下再次回到了自己的住家。

　　當他轉開門把，推開房門時，身為超級士兵的感知力讓他突然察覺到客廳裡有人。

　　史蒂夫機靈地一手抓起盾擋在身前，躡手躡腳的朝客廳潛行而去。

　　黑暗的客廳裡，佇立著一個比黑夜還要更加漆黑，但在史蒂夫眼中卻像是散發著光芒的人影。

　　「……巴奇？」

　　匡噹一聲，史蒂夫手上的盾牌掉落在木質地板上。

　　他不敢相信眼前的景象，那美好得像是奇蹟。

　　但那人聽見他的呼喚回過頭來，窗外的月光照耀出他憔悴的臉龐。

　　那是冬日士兵，是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，是巴奇，是他永遠唯一的愛。垂在兩頰邊的棕色長髮，灰藍色的眼眸，滿臉的鬍渣，都是屬於他的。

　　史蒂夫突然想起當年巴奇對他說過的話，他遵守了承諾，來迎接他了。

　　再也忍不住內心的激盪，史蒂夫衝上前去，緊緊的擁抱住冬兵。

　　冬兵垂著手，毫不反抗的任由史蒂夫抱著自己，他將頭靠在史蒂夫的肩上，喃喃的說道：「……我知道你……我去過博物館，你說的話是真的……可我不記得了。」

　　「不記得沒關係，巴奇！我只要你陪在我身邊就夠了，我會一直陪著你，不會再讓九頭蛇或其他任何人傷害你了！」

　　這次，史蒂夫告訴自己，不要再做出錯誤的選擇，不要再傷害自己所愛的人，他會很有耐心，用自己全部的愛來愛巴奇，治癒他被九頭蛇摧殘的身心，等著他，等他願意對自己敞開心靈，就算他不愛他無所謂，只要他陪在自己身邊，只要他。

　　冬兵聽著史蒂夫的話，閉上了眼睛。

　　他心底深處隱隱覺得有什麼不對勁，但眼前這個金髮男子是他現在唯一的記憶，他覺得自己也許可以信任他。

　　巴奇巴恩斯是美國隊長最好的朋友、最忠實的戰友，他應該可以相信他的，不是嗎？

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿

 

隊長就像遊戲主角，在最開始的時候選錯關鍵選項，之後就只能BE一直線  
但是原以為BE的結局在外包公司(九頭蛇)將女主角(巴奇)的路線重置後有了一線曙光……嗎？  
或者還是再怎麼挽回也不可能走向Best end？


	3. Chapter 3

《第三話》

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　當感到一股炙熱的濃稠液體充滿了自己體內時，冬兵只覺得與身軀的火熱相對的是內心的冰冷。

　　他曾遭受過的任何肉體上的疼痛也比不上他現在心理的哀慟。

　　冬兵的右手被一隻大手壓制住，而他的左手被截斷了所有功能，等同於廢鐵，他的嘴被衣物塞住，而史蒂夫還深深的埋在冬兵的體內，讓他即使想掙扎也無力可施，只能絕望的與那雙黯淡而深沉的天空藍相望。

　　史蒂夫溫柔的吻著他的眼角、吻著他的睫毛、吻去他的眼淚，不斷低喃著什麼。

　　史蒂夫溫柔的進行著殘酷的行為，冬兵看到了史蒂夫手裡拿起針筒，但他已經不在乎了，他累了，什麼都不想再想了。

　　在感到頸部一陣刺痛，喪失意識陷入那令他懷念而又恐懼的溫暖懷抱前，冬兵的心裡充塞著被背叛的憤恨與悲哀，還有深深的自責。

　　他一開始就不該去找史蒂夫……不，他根本不該活下來，他當時就該死在那片冰天雪地裡，他活著只是個錯誤，他殺死了很多人，也害了史蒂夫，他的存在使得光明的英雄墮落至萬劫不復的黑暗裡。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　從冬兵主動來找史蒂夫的那天算起，他們已經共同生活了將近兩個月。

　　剛開始冬兵對一切靠近他的人或是重大聲響都很戒備與敏感，就像是典型的PTSD。但是史蒂夫很有耐心的在他身邊安撫他、陪伴他，就只是陪著他。然後跟冬兵述說一些他們過去的點點滴滴，但沒有涉入太多私人感情。

　　史蒂夫跟冬兵說，他們是朋友，最好的那種。

　　「朋友？」

　　冬兵單純的問句讓史蒂夫心刺痛了一下，但他只是默然的無視內心的感受，溫柔的說：「……對，朋友。」

　　冬兵凝視著史蒂夫，像在思考著什麼，但最後只是低下頭，低聲說道：「……我什麼都想不起來。」

　　「沒關係，只要你知道你對我很重要，而我曾經也對你很重要就好……」

　　「……曾經？」冬兵用手摀著自己的額頭，尋找著模糊的片段，接著將手移到自己的胸口想了一下說道：「我想不起來……但我覺得你現在對我來說還是很重要。」

　　史蒂夫難掩內心的感動跟刺痛，他壓抑著激盪的心情，輕聲對冬兵說道：「……謝謝你巴奇，我很高興，非常高興……」

　　……要是你想起來我對你做過什麼，你還會說一樣的話嗎？

　　史蒂夫有些失落，但更多的是鬆了一口氣的安心感跟隨之而來的罪惡感。

　　坦白說，史蒂夫不希望冬兵想起太多過去的事，雖然史蒂夫覺得自己這樣既自私又卑鄙，但他真的很怕再次失去巴奇，不論是以何種形式，生離亦或是死別，他都無法承受。

　　所以後來也不知道美國隊長找到冬兵這件事是怎麼洩漏出去的，總之當政府的人找上門來，並軟硬兼施的希望史蒂夫將冬兵交給政府處置時，史蒂夫嚴厲回絕了一切干涉。

　　史蒂夫當然不可能答應，他是他好不容易才找回來的寶物，就算用全世界來交換他也不會放手，他甚至做好了要跟冬兵一起逃亡的準備。

　　最後政府只好聯繫上娜塔莎羅曼諾夫跟東尼史塔克，而他們又帶上了克林特巴頓跟布魯斯班納。四人一起幫忙勸說的最終結果是政府跟史蒂夫達成雙方各退一步的協議，政府不介入也不過問冬兵的真實身分與相關經歷，當作沒有這個人存在。

　　但史蒂夫必須勉強同意讓冬兵暫住到史塔克大樓以便就近監視觀察冬兵。

　　史蒂夫當然不可能讓冬兵一個人，於是他也跟著暫時搬進了史塔克大樓。

　　東尼史塔克對於新搬進來的兩名住戶基本上沒什麼特別意見。

　　美國隊長雖然稍嫌愛說教又老古板了些，但現在他的全副心思都放在另一名比較危險的住戶身上，所以不值一提。

　　比較讓人擔心的是那個傳說中的鬼魅殺手、九頭蛇的人型兵器、娜塔莎口中的冬日士兵、史蒂夫口中的巴奇，正式全名為詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的神秘男子。

　　剛開始通過娜塔莎得知神盾局垮台，還有九頭蛇主導的洞見計畫等一系列來龍去脈時，東尼跟布魯斯等其他復仇者們不無驚訝。東尼還為了他提供給神盾局的機械藍圖被拿來作邪惡用途感到憤怒及失望，而史蒂夫他們只憑四人之力就破壞了九頭蛇長久以來計畫的野心也讓他們頗為佩服。

　　理所當然的，關於冬兵的報告也進了其他復仇者們的耳裡。

　　東尼甚至還偷偷的駭進相關部門擷取了冬兵計畫的相關資料，當然最詳盡的莫過於黑寡婦所提供的資料。

　　結果是，他對巴恩斯所遭受的對待感到相當的氣憤不平，那不是一個正常人該得到的對待。

　　這也促使了當史蒂夫為了冬兵的處置問題跟政府僵持不下時，東尼會主動提出讓冬兵住進相對之下安全防衛力強的史塔克大樓，還有人工智能賈維斯可以全天候全方面的監視觀察冬兵的一言一行──如有必要，鋼鐵人跟浩克也可以隨時出動牽制冬兵。

　　而且東尼必須謙虛的說，這棟算不上很大的史塔克大樓裡分為好幾層，他只要安排他們住在別層樓，同時平常不特意接觸的話，大家日常生活裡是碰不到一起的。

　　不過出乎他們意料的是，巴奇－－現在東尼已經習慣跟著隊長喊巴奇－－並沒有發生過預期的暴走或混亂。

　　他只是像個剛從蛋殼裡孵化的小雛鳥般，做什麼都跟在史蒂夫身後，眼神也都盯著史蒂夫，像是世界上只有他是他活著唯一的目的。

　　而史蒂夫也像是在彌補過去讓他遭受的慘烈遭遇，無時無刻都陪在他的身邊照顧他，兩人簡直跟連體嬰一樣，東尼甚至還開玩笑的提議乾脆讓他們同一間房算了。

　　但是史蒂夫鄭重回絕了，拒絕的是那麼樣的快，那麼樣的堅定，讓東尼一時之間不知該做何反應。

　　而冬兵對於史蒂夫的反應就只是盯著他看。

　　東尼注意到，史蒂夫難得的迴避了冬兵的眼神的動作讓他隱約覺得有什麼不對，但又不知道是什麼，於是在想了一會後，東尼聳了聳肩，將疑惑拋到腦後去。  
　　  
　　反正他們兩隻老冰棍之間的事也不關他的事。

　　說起冬兵跟隊長搬進史塔克大樓後首件變化最大的，就是冰箱。

　　東尼還記得他們兩人剛搬進來大概第三天，東尼在難得沒熬夜的好心情下走進廚房打開冰箱，然後被裡頭塞滿滿的牛奶嚇到眼珠子都要掉了出來。

　　賈維斯在東尼還沒罵出「我原本裡面的東西跑哪去了！？」前就及時開了個畫面讓東尼知道早晨有個金髮男子雙手各提著一個袋子、頭上頂著一個籃子的牛奶開開心心的從外面回來後把牛奶塞到冰箱裡的畫面。

　　原本冰箱裡的東西還在，只是被分門別類的放好了。

　　「巴奇喜歡喝這個牌子的牛奶。」坦白的說著，把牛奶塞滿冰箱的犯人正忙著倒牛奶給坐在餐桌上等著他倒牛奶的冬兵。

　　看到冬兵捧著牛奶杯瞇著雙眼的模樣，東尼也不好發作，只是刻意重重的嘆了口氣對史蒂夫說：「你下次要買那麼多牛奶不用出去買，跟賈維斯說一聲，他會幫你直接從農場大量訂購更便宜更新鮮的。」

　　「真的？謝謝你，東尼！」

　　史蒂夫的反應讓東尼挑起一邊眉毛，意外的想著，史蒂夫平常不太會給別人帶來麻煩，像自己剛剛那樣說，他通常會推遲一番，才不好意思的答應或拒絕。

　　然而那個史蒂夫羅傑斯剛剛居然那麼爽快的就道謝接受，還真有點反常。

　　東尼後來才確認，史蒂夫遇到事關巴奇的事的時候是會毫不客氣的接受他人好意的。

　　比如說冬兵的金屬手臂需要維修時史蒂夫一定二話不說，不管東尼當時是在做什麼都第一時間帶著冬兵來找他。

　　史蒂夫會一臉抱歉，但很堅定的『拜託』東尼幫忙。

　　後來又發生了一些事，像是克林特說要報比基尼的仇，反被冬兵無辜的眼神跟隊長的『巴奇做的任何事都是九頭蛇跟我的錯要報仇就衝著我來』給頂回去，碰了一鼻子灰不說，還被迫看了一場由隊長跟冬兵主演的友情愛情親情倫理大戲──主要台詞都是隊長演示的，冬兵只是在史蒂夫激動時用點頭或微笑來安撫對方的情緒。

　　所以他們都不花太多時間就發現，對史蒂夫來說，冬兵、或者說巴奇，不單單只是最好的朋友那麼簡單。

　　他是他最重要、也是唯一可以讓他打破原則與底線的存在。

　　而對冬兵來說，史蒂夫肯定也是很重要的存在。

　　他會為了史蒂夫的皺眉而皺眉，為了史蒂夫笑而笑。

　　雖然布魯斯說冬兵的行為更像是幼兒在模仿父母的表情以求得認同，但這也代表冬兵希望能獲得史蒂夫的認同。

　　當然他不用這麼做，東尼甚至覺得冬兵只要待在他身旁，史蒂夫就像獲得全世界的幸福。

　　很快的，經過了一段不算太短的日子，冬兵以巴奇的身分逐漸受到復聯眾們的認同。

　　冬兵會跟著史蒂夫一同出任務。雖然史蒂夫一開始不是很願意讓冬兵站在前線，但是很快史蒂夫就發現這是能夠讓冬兵最快融入復聯眾以及獲得認同的方法，所以他只是盡可能照管冬兵，但不會去干涉太多。

　　就算被洗去記憶，但是冬兵的智能並沒改變，關係戰鬥方面的技能甚至更為提升，而不管是過去的巴奇還是現在的冬兵，他都以自身的表現讓所有人都知道他是個完美而盡責的士兵。

　　他不會只聽死命令，他會自我分析及善於變通，更會主動協助與照顧被他認知為同伴的戰友。

　　這點讓史蒂夫很是引以為傲，又不得不有些感傷，以及不為人知的嫉妒。

　　他自知自己不應該抱持著這種心態，他應該要為了冬兵受到他同伴們的認同而欣慰。

　　然而史蒂夫快要忍受不下去看到克林特或其他人對冬兵勾肩搭背的行為。他忍受不了冬兵對其他人笑，那本該屬於他，屬於他一人的。

　　史蒂夫覺得他必須帶著冬兵一起回去他們住的地方，不然他就快要無法繼續鎖著內心的黑暗面。他必須好好的珍惜這上天給予的奇蹟恩賜，他不能再讓自己的陰暗汙穢去傷到冬兵。

　　幸好機會很快就來臨了，他很快就可以帶著冬兵一起回到他們兩人的家。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　冬兵半躺在史塔克大樓的一處研究室裡的長椅上，以一個曾經的殺人兵器來說算是相當溫馴的任由布魯斯跟東尼檢查他的身體狀況。

　　布魯斯負責冬兵的身心檢查，東尼則負責金屬手臂的檢測維修。

　　冬兵的眼神一直盯著站在他旁邊的史蒂夫，史蒂夫也凝視著他，兩人之間就像沒有旁人的存在一樣。

　　東尼忍不住開口想要調侃他們，卻被布魯斯的一個眼神擋了下來。

　　布魯斯不希望東尼的壞嘴去破壞到眼前兩人的和平氣氛。他還記憶猶新之前有一次東尼開了他們兩人看起來就像一對情侶時，史蒂夫反應之大，很激動的否定完後又自己陷入低潮狀態。

　　這理所當然連帶影響到冬兵的心理狀況，他一度相當混亂，不明白為什麼史蒂夫會那麼激動又消沉，很快的他認定是東尼的緣故，於是研究室就半毀了。

　　所以布魯斯非常嚴厲的瞪了東尼一眼，在看到東尼閉上嘴後才溫和的開始對著史蒂夫解說。

　　「詹姆斯的身體狀況大致上來講算是正常，比起一般同齡男子健壯了許多，當然比不上隊長，但是我相信目前在我們之間詹姆斯的體能狀況應是僅次於索爾跟隊長的。」

　　布魯斯一邊看著眼前的屏幕上關於冬兵的的資料一邊說著。

　　「心理層面也沒太大的問題，雖然記憶缺失，但是看得出來正在逐步恢復中，就算獨自一人生活也應該沒問題，而既然有隊長的陪伴，依我個人的判斷，詹姆斯絕對是個足以過正常生活的健康青年，不會對其他平民造成威脅。」

　　布魯斯的話讓史蒂夫眉開眼笑，他看向冬兵又看向布魯斯，再移到東尼身上，等著東尼講出對金屬手臂的結論。

　　東尼敲了敲冬兵的胳臂，自信又驕傲的說：「這寶貝在我的照料下絕對比起從前更安全可靠堅固耐用，絕對沒有問題，有問題隨時可以來找我。」

　　「所以我們可以回自己的家了？」嘴裡雖是在問著布魯斯跟東尼，但史蒂夫的眼神卻是凝視著冬兵。

　　布魯斯跟東尼對望一眼後，微笑著說：「我想是的。」

　　自從冬兵跟史蒂夫搬入史塔克大樓後，跟著復仇者聯盟一起經歷了不少事，所以基本上大家都信任冬兵，而在這最關鍵的時刻，最重要的莫過於新生神盾局的誕生。

　　新任局長菲爾考森給予了美國隊長跟冬兵相當程度的幫助，當然冬兵自己本身的活躍也不容小覷，這次布魯斯跟東尼替冬兵做的身心健檢就是針對史蒂夫提出想讓冬兵脫離政府監控搬回他們自己家裡的要求而做的。

　　一切都很順利，結果也相當良好，這意味著史蒂夫跟巴奇可以搬回他們自己的家了。

　　「謝謝你們！」

　　史蒂夫大聲的對布魯斯跟東尼道完謝後開心的望著冬兵，想伸手去握他的手，但是在握到前就嘎然而止，只是依舊興奮的說道：「我們可以回家了，巴奇！」

　　冬兵凝視著史蒂夫的笑容，他不覺得繼續住在史塔克大樓有什麼不好。

　　雖然東尼很囉唆老是在維修手臂時唸東唸西，克林特很煩人老是說什麼比基尼，但冬兵還不討厭他們，而且他對布魯斯跟娜塔莎，還有偶爾出現的索爾頗有好感。

　　但是既然史蒂夫如此開心，冬兵也就順著他的意，點點頭，嘴角牽出淡淡的笑容。

　　在史蒂夫帶著冬兵回房間收拾行李前，東尼趁布魯斯跟冬兵談論心理問題時，拉過史蒂夫的手走到稍微遠點的地方，小聲的跟他說：「雖然那些傢伙答應讓冬兵跟你一起回去，但是還是有必要的約束條件，相信我，我們都很信任巴奇，但是你知道的，小心駛得萬年船，九頭蛇也許還試著要將他帶回去，不得不防。」

　　說著，東尼示意史蒂夫拿出手機，將某個程式傳輸過去，又跟他說：「他的左手原本就有發信器，我把它修改並改良，收信端除了我這裡有以外我剛剛安裝一份到你手機裡，如果，我是說如果冬兵發生什麼意外失蹤或逃跑－－我希望不會發生，但如果真的發生了，你可以第一時間追查到他的所在。」

　　「……謝謝你東尼。」

　　史蒂夫臉上的表情嚴肅，眼神中閃過一絲猶豫，握緊了手機。

　　「還有，我之前有研發針對他左手的拘束器……別這樣看我！他畢竟曾經是九頭蛇的神祕殺手好嗎？萬一，我是說萬、一！有需要的話可以來找我。」

　　「……我希望這個萬一永遠不會發生。」史蒂夫低聲說道，像是祈願又像是在訓誡自己。

　　「我也希望，我們都那麼希望。」東尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，難得認真的說道。

　　在目送史蒂夫跟冬兵離開研究室後，布魯斯低頭整理與冬兵相關的資料，語帶感嘆的對東尼說道：「……我覺得詹姆斯可能對史蒂夫產生了依存症。」

　　「依存症？」東尼挑高眉毛，意外的反問。

　　布魯斯輕輕的點頭，望著螢幕裡冬兵的自我口頭報告畫面，「詹姆斯的身體狀況算是正常的，但是相對的，他的心理跟腦子幾乎一團亂七八糟，雖然現在已經好太多了，但是看他對史蒂夫的依賴程度，那就像是沒有他待在身旁，他就什麼都不是。」

　　這對一個正常成年人來說是非常不好的，更何況冬兵的記憶與人格基本上已被摧毀，正處於重建狀態，這時候有個像史蒂夫那樣的人待在他身旁對他有好處也有壞處。

　　好處是他的重建過程會因為一個如此熟悉他過往，而且全心守護陪伴的人存在而加速，但如此依賴一個人，萬一發生了什麼事讓冬兵對那個人的信賴與信任完全破滅的話，到時候好不容易開始重建的人格有可能因而再也無法統合起來。

　　「也就是說巴奇會……？」

　　布魯斯輕輕的點了點頭，眼神從屏幕裡的冬兵移到東尼身上，「有可能會經歷人格上的死亡。」

　　兩人沉默的互望了一會，布魯斯收起屏幕。

　　「……所以不會冒犯的話，我想找個時間希望能說服史蒂夫讓詹姆斯多接觸其他的人事物，而不是像現在這樣意圖將他保護在自己的安全堡壘裡。」

　　東尼望著布魯斯，有些意外他會那麼為巴奇著想，想想或許是他在他身上看到了過去的自己的一部分吧。

　　布魯斯雖然說巴奇對史蒂夫產生依存症，但是東尼總覺得有什麼不對。

　　東尼看向全屏螢幕上映出正要走出大樓的史蒂夫跟冬兵的背影，看到史蒂夫走出門前望著巴奇的眼神，東尼不知怎地打了一個哆嗦。

　　……真正有依存症的，到底是哪一方？

　　東尼想了一下，甩甩頭，心想都是布魯斯想太多害他也被影響。哪有什麼依存症，就是兩個際遇相同的老冰棍沒別的同伴只能互相取暖。然後走去廚房想找點喝的，又在打開冰箱時忍不住頭痛。

　　……這滿冰箱的牛奶該怎麼辦唷。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　冬兵很困惑。

　　他喜歡跟史蒂夫羅傑斯待在一起的安心感，但是厭惡跟他有肢體接觸。

　　正確來說，是離開史蒂夫的話，冬兵會有一種莫名的焦慮感。

　　他想要跟史蒂夫待在同一個空間，呼吸同一處空氣，視線裡有史蒂夫的存在。但是若是加上肢體接觸那就不行了，只要碰觸到他，冬兵會突然產生暴躁的恐慌。

　　那是很不可思議的感覺，看不見他，冬兵會焦躁，靠太近冬兵也會焦躁。

　　一開始還不會這樣的，他們剛開始同居時史蒂夫還可以擁抱他的。

　　自從搬進史塔克大樓之後，也許是因為冬兵進入一個廣大而陌生的地方，他下意識的更加依賴著唯一知道的人，就像是整個世界只剩下史蒂夫羅傑斯是他唯一可以信賴的人。

　　然而心理上越是希望史蒂夫待在自己身旁，冬兵的生理上卻越來越無法接受他的碰觸

　　最開始發現這一點的是史蒂夫。

　　他每晚睡前道別時都會習慣性的擁抱冬兵，但是某一晚，史蒂夫又抱住冬兵想要道晚安時，卻被一股強力推得往後啷嗆退了幾步。

　　他驚訝的望著冬兵，冬兵先是一臉嫌惡的咬牙說著『別碰我』，然後臉上表情馬上轉換成訝異跟迷惘，像是自己都不知道自己說了什麼做了什麼。

　　他維持著推開史蒂夫的姿勢，不安的望著史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫眼神黯淡一下，但立刻就做出笑容，往前走近冬兵，但又在冬兵因他的靠近而無意識的繃緊肌肉時苦笑停下。

　　「聽著，巴奇……這不是你的問題，你不用在意……也許是跟班納博士他們做的心理治療在發揮作用，你可能記起了些什麼，所以才會……是我的錯，我以後會盡量不碰你的，所以不要防著我好嗎？」

　　記起了些什麼？史蒂夫過去對巴奇作過什麼？為什麼他要防著他？

　　冬兵完全沒有概念，但他不想看到史蒂夫那樣的表情，所以他只是點了點頭。

　　那天晚上，冬兵做了個夢。

　　他站在一處懷念的房子裡，擺設跟氣氛是如此熟悉，他幾乎馬上就在腦海裡蹦出布魯克林這個單字。

　　這裡是史蒂夫跟巴奇過去在布魯克林的房子。

　　冬兵環顧四週，映入眼簾的是擺滿了整間房子的照片跟畫像，上面描繪著的全是史蒂夫跟巴奇從小到大的回憶畫面。

　　冬兵拿起離他最近的一副相片，上面是棕髮小男孩跟金髮小男孩滿身髒汙，但臉上掛滿笑容互相握手的畫面。

　　他瞇起雙眼，懷念的望了一眼，將相片放回原地，再抬頭望向其他照片，每一張都是史蒂夫跟巴奇的合照。

　　冬兵隨著照片上兩人的年齡變化一路往前走，直至走到最後一幅掛在牆上的巨型合照前。

　　照片中史蒂夫身穿隊長制服，勾著軍綠色上衣的巴奇的肩，兩人雖然疲累但臉上滿是光輝燦爛的笑容。

　　冬兵停了下來，他看見巨型合照後面似乎有個被隱藏起來的暗門，他遲疑的試著拿下那副合照，想要打開暗門，突然身後一個聲音阻止了他。

　　「……不要打開。」

　　冬兵馬上回頭做出警戒的姿勢，但在看到身後人的模樣後，他不知該作何反應。

　　短短的棕髮，還有深藍色的制服，那是他－－不對，應該說是七十年前的巴奇巴恩斯。

　　巴奇面無表情的盯著冬兵，然後將視線移到暗門，淡淡的說道：「你如果想繼續維持現在的生活，就不要想窺探這個秘密……為了史蒂夫也為了自己。」

　　冬兵皺著眉，思考著巴奇這句話的意義。

　　巴奇伸出手，輕輕的撫摸過那副合照，低聲說道：「還沒……還不行」

　　什麼還沒？什麼還不行？

　　冬兵還想問什麼，但是巴奇只是望著冬兵，露出悲傷的笑容，消失在暗門裡。

　　接著世界就陷入了黑暗之中。

　　之後只要跟史蒂夫有肢體上的接觸，冬兵就會夢見巴奇。

　　他不知道巴奇是想要表達什麼，或是在看守著什麼。他只知道巴奇隱藏了什麼不想讓自己想起的記憶，而那個記憶肯定跟史蒂夫有關。

　　當他們搬離了史塔克大樓，回到他們兩人的家後，冬兵更常夢到巴奇了。

　　巴奇常常就坐在沙發上看著電視，電視上不斷循環播放巴奇跟史蒂夫過去的回憶，但最後總在某些片段產生了干擾，電視出現黑色的橫線跟沙沙的畫面，之後又跳回一開始他們的初相識。

　　冬兵就只是站在一旁盯著巴奇看。

　　有時候，巴奇會看著電視低聲問道：「……要原諒他嗎？」

　　「……原諒誰？」

　　每次冬兵都會回問。

　　「…………」

　　但巴奇總是不回答，且不再說話。

　　有時候，巴奇會看著一張照片發呆，但冬兵想要看時，巴奇就會將照片藏起來。

　　如此重複幾次後冬兵終於忍不住問道：「你為什麼不讓我想起來？為什麼不想碰他？」

　　冬兵對於自己會下意識的排斥史蒂夫的碰觸感到大惑不解。他不喜歡看到史蒂夫因為自己的排斥反應而露出悲傷的表情。而他察覺得到這原因跟自己的深層意識裡被巴奇鎖起來的記憶有關，他想知道到底發生過什麼事。

　　「這是我的記憶，我有權知道。」

　　為了史蒂夫，為了一直溫柔陪伴著自己的那個人，為了在每一次自己因為過去的夢饜跟雙手的血腥而痛苦時，總是安慰著自己的那個人。

　　「……你會後悔的。」巴奇垂下眼輕聲對冬兵說：「你如果想愛史蒂夫就不要想起來。」

　　想愛史蒂夫？他想愛他？冬兵驚訝的想，愛是什麼？他愛史蒂夫？史蒂夫愛他嗎？

　　巴奇望著冬兵低聲說道：「我不會愛他。」

　　冬兵聽到巴奇那麼說，下意識的摀住胸口，抹去突如其來的刺痛感，但是相對於冬兵的皺眉，巴奇卻放柔了表情。

　　「……但也許你可以。」

　　也許沒有記憶但仍保留著靈魂的冬兵可以去愛史蒂夫。

　　「我會試著不去閃避他的接觸。」

　　史蒂夫溫柔與真誠開始融化巴奇的決意，讓他覺得也許可以試著原諒史蒂夫。

　　巴奇走近冬兵，伸出手擁抱住他，跟他融為一體。

　　「如果你想要接受他的愛……」消失在冬兵體內時，巴奇留下了最後的警告，「千萬不要想起來。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　「……巴奇？」

　　史蒂夫從臥室門外探頭進去，看到縮在被窩裡捲曲成毛毛蟲模樣的冬兵忍不住笑了。

　　他放輕步伐走進去，一直來到床邊，愛憐的低頭望著冬兵露在被單外的的一襲長髮。

　　即使他站在與他只有幾根手指的距離，沉睡中的冬兵依然毫無反應睡得很熟。這代表冬兵信任他，而這件事實讓史蒂夫不由得感到欣慰。

　　但當史蒂夫伸出手碰觸到他的棕髮時，冬兵立刻像是觸電一般的張開眼掀起被單，揮開了他的手，面上滿是警戒的神色。

　　而史蒂夫只是笑了笑，垂下手，往後退了一步，微笑著對冬兵釋出最大的善意。

　　當冬兵看清對方是史蒂夫之後，臉上的表情從緊張轉為困惑，最後歸於平淡。

　　他望著史蒂夫，等著他開口說出每天早晨的問候

　　「早安，巴奇。」而史蒂夫也不負期待的笑著對他道了聲早安。

　　冬兵盯著史蒂夫看，不知道在想什麼，一會後才垂下眼回了一聲「……早。」後，走下床往浴室去。

　　史蒂夫臉上掛著笑容望著冬兵的背影，直到他關上浴室的門，史蒂夫的臉上才變成淡淡的苦笑。

　　史蒂夫對於冬兵的過度反應雖然心下一陣酸痛也只能默默承受，他自知這樣的結果是自己過去所犯的錯造成的。冬兵下意識的會迴避他的碰觸，雖然冬兵自己也不知道為什麼，因為他不記得，但是他的潛意識還留有肉體記憶。

　　不過沒關係，史蒂夫樂觀的想著，至少冬兵現在全心的信賴著自己。只要冬兵還活著而且願意待在他的身邊，願意去跟其他復聯眾、神盾局的人做交流，史蒂夫可以不說愛他，他可以隱藏起自己的心意，只要這樣的日子能這樣維持下去。

　　就在史蒂夫默默的給自己下了那樣的決心時，浴室內的冬兵也正在下某種決心。

　　他想著昨晚做的夢，他得試著做些什麼，他再這樣拒絕跟史蒂夫接觸，史蒂夫跟自己都不會好受，

　　冬兵梳洗完畢走出浴室，史蒂夫一直站在門外等著他，帶著柔和的笑容。

　　望著史蒂夫的笑容，冬兵想了很久才開口問道：「……史蒂夫，你愛我嗎？」

　　冬兵突如其來的問題，像是鎚子重重的敲擊著史蒂夫的心臟，一時之間竟無法呼吸。

　　他永遠無法遺忘，巴奇曾經問過同樣的話，在那輛飛馳的火車上。

　　他不知道冬兵為何現在突然問，也不知道自己該怎麼回答，他的答案跟那次一樣，永恆不變，但他不確定冬兵想聽什麼樣的答案。

　　史蒂夫全身僵硬了好一會才擠出一句話：「……什麼？」

　　冬兵凝視著史蒂夫，一手撈起披散的前髮，像是要紓緩緊張的心情，「……我不知道為什麼……但我可能……想要愛你，還有想原諒你……雖然我不知道要原諒什麼。」

　　史蒂夫覺得自己心臟在顫抖，呼吸紊亂，腦袋一片空白。

　　冬兵的一句話就足以讓史蒂夫陷入狂喜與狂躁的情緒中。

　　「巴奇……你……你想起來……？」

　　冬兵搖搖頭，思考著要怎麼說明。

　　「他不讓我想起，但他說也許可以。」

　　「……他？」

　　「巴奇……７０年前的我。」

　　心臟突然被抓住的感覺襲擊了史蒂夫，他張大了嘴，半天才擠出一個字，「……巴奇？」

　　冬兵指著自己的腦子，歪著頭說：「他就守在那裏，守著某一段記憶，他說不要想起來我才能愛你……他說他想試著原諒你，而那也是我想去做的。」

　　史蒂夫全身全心都在顫抖著，巴奇想要試著原諒他。

　　他做過那麼多錯的事，他讓他受了那麼多的苦，而他還是願意去原諒他，甚至說想要愛他。

　　他以為自己已經愛慘了巴奇，但他現在才知道不對，他對巴奇的愛只會更濃更深更重。

　　史蒂夫壓抑住激昂的情感，小心翼翼的問道：「……真的？」

　　冬兵毫不遲疑的點頭，然後主動伸出了手握住史蒂夫的手。

　　史蒂夫瞪大雙眼望著兩人相握的手。

　　他已經很久沒碰過冬兵了，而他現在主動握住了他的手，這代表他真的不再怕他，願意接受他。

　　冬兵在心底想著他果然像在夢中說的那樣不再閃避史蒂夫的接觸了，然後重複同樣的疑問。

　　「你愛我嗎？」

　　史蒂夫這次毫不猶豫的握緊冬兵的手，無比真摯的說道：「我愛你，勝過一切！」

　　聽到史蒂夫的回答，冬兵放開手，一把抱住了史蒂夫。

　　在史蒂夫還身處於難以置信的幸福感裡時，抬頭用自己的唇輕輕掠過史蒂夫的唇。

　　「巴……巴奇？」

　　史蒂夫傻住了，這一連串的事件像是太過美好的夢境。

　　「……感覺還不錯？」

　　看到冬兵露出像是惡作劇成功般的笑容，史蒂夫再也忍受不住，低下頭吻住冬兵的唇。

　　他想要這麼做很久了，他等待了七十年，終於再次嘗到那令他魂牽夢縈的柔軟。

　　史蒂夫希望冬兵永遠想不起來，他們可以重新開始，就從現在。

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

文裡巴奇跟冬兵雖然有單獨出現但不是雙重人格  
應該說巴奇是冬兵為了保護自己而產生的深層意識


	4. Chapter 4

《第四話》

依然爆字數…野外強(ry請注意

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　那一天，如果可以回到那一天，史蒂夫絕對不會帶冬兵到那個公園去。

　　他好不容易打開了冬兵的心防，他聽見了冬兵對他說他也許可以原諒他，也許可以試著愛他，他還吻了他。

　　雖然史蒂夫心底深處一直都知道那是建築在因為冬兵什麼都想不起來的沙城之上。

　　也許一開始史蒂夫就做了最錯誤的選擇，造成無法挽回的命運。就算中間再怎麼有希望，結局還是回到了原點，甚至更糟糕。但是這個罪人還是依然無限盼望著美夢永遠不要醒。

　　然而一切美好的夢幻都在那天下午毀於一旦。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　夏日晴朗的下午，史蒂夫跟冬兵難得出來散步，他們肩並肩走著，冬兵有意無意的甩著自己的手去碰史蒂夫的手，直到史蒂夫握住了他。

　　原本夏天冬兵是不太愛出門的，但今天的天空實在太藍，吸引著他的心，他靈魂深處的悸動，所以他望著窗外，主動對史蒂夫說他想出門走走。

　　史蒂夫有點驚訝，但很快就點頭答應，並問道：「要騎車嗎？」

　　「不，我想用走的。」冬兵搖搖頭，眼神依舊盯著窗外。

　　史蒂夫沮喪的覺得自己都要嫉妒天空了。

　　不過壞心情很快的在出門後放晴。因為天空真的太藍，藍的像平靜無波的大海，而且冬兵主動的靠過來讓他牽著他的手，冬兵掌心的溫度與濕潤讓史蒂夫開心的想哼著歌。

　　由於金屬手臂的緣故冬兵的身上穿著黑色的長袖休閒衫，就算午後的陽光不那麼炙熱，還是悶得冬兵一頭汗。他紮成馬尾的棕色長髮有幾簇髮絲因汗水而濕漉的沾著他的脖子。

　　史蒂夫看到他熱成那樣子，忍不住一陣心疼。

　　他想起剛剛走過來時路上有賣霜淇淋的攤子，於是帶著冬兵找到一處大樹蔭下的長椅邊，讓他坐下後問道：「你想不想吃霜淇淋？」

　　見冬兵點頭，史蒂夫微笑著彎腰雙手搭著他的肩。

　　「那我去買，你在這裡等我一下，我很快回來。」

　　再度確認冬兵點頭後史蒂夫轉身走了幾步，想到什麼，停下腳步又回頭叮囑：「如果有可疑的人……」

　　「我知道，馬上離開然後通知你。」冬兵拿起口袋裡的手機，晃了一下。

　　這是史蒂夫拜託東尼做給冬兵的，不輕易毀損，除非冬兵用左手並施很大的力氣去破壞。聯絡人都是復仇者聯盟的成員，當然最常顯示通訊的名字是史蒂夫羅傑斯。

　　看到冬兵的動作，史蒂夫內心覺得很可愛，忍不住笑了出來，跟冬兵揮了揮手後轉身離去。

　　冬兵目送史蒂夫背影消失在視線裡，獨自一人坐在公園的長椅上，樹蔭遮住了陽光。

　　他抬頭仰望著萬里無雲的青空，在心底想著，那清澈的像史蒂夫的藍眼睛。

　　冬兵瞇起眼想著史蒂夫，想起他們的吻。

　　從那天起，日子又匆匆的過了兩個禮拜左右。期間他們只有擁抱跟接吻而且次數不多，但是每一次都帶給冬兵溫暖的感受。他覺得自己做得決定是正確的，證據是那天之後他不再夢見過巴奇，而且史蒂夫總是笑得像個快樂無愁的孩子，冬兵很喜歡，這樣就好。

　　冬兵不自覺下意識的掃視著周圍的人，像是要警戒有沒有可疑的人。

　　午後的公園裡除了幾個孩子外還有被推來曬太陽或散步的老人。就在不遠處，一個棕髮的年輕人推著輪椅，上頭坐著一頭灰白頭髮的老婦人。

　　冬兵本來只是臉轉過去眼神晃過去看了一下，沒太注意那位老婦人的模樣。

　　但是那位老婦人在冬兵轉過去時像是看到什麼鬼魅一樣的瞪大了雙眼，全身微微顫抖，拍打著推輪椅的年輕人的手，示意他推到冬兵面前。

　　冬兵注意到老婦人的舉動，帶著些許的警戒心盯著她。

　　那位老婦人張大了混濁的綠色眼睛，震驚的望著冬兵，用蒼老的抖音叫出一個名字，

　　「……詹姆斯？」

　　冬兵皺起眉。

　　他知道詹姆斯是他的本名，但是包括史蒂夫在內，他親密的人大都喊他巴奇。過去也沒什麼人叫他的本名，而現在這樣叫他的人只剩下班納博士。

　　當然詹姆斯是個常見的名字，這個老婦人也許是認錯人了？

　　冬兵這樣跟自己說，但是他可以感受到內心深處有什麼不對勁，他可以聽到巴奇的聲音，巴奇在說一個名字，陌生的卻又聽過的名字。

　　「是你……怎麼可能……你明明在那輛火車上殉職了……那個惡魔是那麼跟我說的……你為何那麼年輕……一點都沒變……」

　　老婦人顫抖著伸出滿是皺紋的乾癟的手，想要碰觸冬兵。

　　冬兵本該對陌生人保持警戒的，但不知怎地，那位老婦人的眼神讓他無法抗拒內心湧上的溫情與愧疚。

　　在她的手碰到冬兵的臉那一剎那間，有什麼東西在冬兵的腦海裡爆開來。

　　「……黛安？」

　　冬兵嘴裡吐出一個名字，接著一瞬間所有的記憶像是破開了門一樣全湧了上來。那是巴奇一直守著的，他說絕不可想起的記憶。

　　巴奇崩潰的哭喊縈繞在冬兵的耳裡，一幅又一幅淫穢殘暴的畫面在冬兵的腦海裡上演。

　　壓著自己，不停地在自己體內橫衝直撞的金髮男人是誰？用著一張溫柔深情的臉對自己進行殘暴的掠奪行為的男人－－

　　那是史蒂夫，史蒂夫羅傑斯。

　　冬兵抱著頭，瞪大了雙眼，渾身打顫，冷汗不斷泉湧而出。

　　他不敢相信巴奇一直隱藏起來的記憶竟是如此。史蒂夫羅傑斯欺騙了他，一直都在欺騙他！他居然還敢說他愛他！

　　……騙子！騙子！騙子！！

　　混亂的記憶跟被背叛的震驚讓冬兵陷入從未有的恐慌，他覺得他的世界垮了，就像是腳底下有個黑洞不斷的把他往下吸過去。他被破壞過的世界因一個男人而重建，也因為同一個男人而再度瀕臨毀滅。

　　「……巴奇？」

　　是史蒂夫羅傑斯的聲音。

　　冬兵像被雷打到一樣跳了起來，他混亂的內心深處有個冷靜的聲音在對他說『我說過你會後悔的』。冬兵腦袋一片空白的將身體交由那個聲音去控制，停下所有的思考。他不再打顫、不再流冷汗，只是彎下腰，對著他曾經的未婚妻露出歉然的笑容。

　　「抱歉，我讓妳受驚了。」

　　輕聲對黛安說出相隔了七十年的道歉後，冬兵轉過頭望向史蒂夫。

　　冬兵望向史蒂夫的眼神讓史蒂夫心臟幾乎要停止了，那是他永遠也忘不了的烙印。

　　就跟那一天在火車上，巴奇看著他的最後一個眼神一模一樣。

　　他想起來了，想起自己曾經對他做過的事，史蒂夫心沉到了谷底。

　　冬兵－－不，巴奇望著史蒂夫，笑得像是哭一樣的說道：「對不起，我還是無法原諒你。」

　　說完，巴奇的表情凝結回冬兵的冰冷，他抽出口袋裡的手機用力捏碎後砸到地面，接著一個抬腿，往史蒂夫的方向踢翻了身旁的爆米花餐車。

　　滾燙的爆米花跟餐車朝史蒂夫飛擊而去，雙手都拿著霜淇淋的史蒂夫被突如其來的狀況逼得只能往後跳退避。

　　就在這一瞬間的空檔，冬兵翻了個身，朝相反的方向飛奔而去，盡全力的逃離史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫望著冬兵逃離的方向，不驚慌也不追趕，在冬兵捏碎手機背對著他逃離的那一刻起，史蒂夫的心早已跟著碎裂。

　　「……就差那麼一點點……為什麼？」

　　史蒂夫自言自語的思考，被在一旁坐在輪椅以上的老婦人的尖叫聲打斷。

　　「是你！是你！！你還不肯放過詹姆斯嗎！？」

　　史蒂夫將視線移到驚怒大罵的老婦人身上，端詳了好一會，不禁失笑出聲。

　　當年巴奇摔下火車後，她曾經衝到史蒂夫面前用力打了他一巴掌，又哭又罵的吼著是他害了巴奇。

　　史蒂夫當然知道，他比誰都後悔都自責，所以他只是默默承受。沒想到如今她居然還活著，出現在巴奇的面前，喚醒巴奇原本不願想起的記憶。

　　「……原來是妳……妳還活著？……他又逃離我，還是為了妳……這是妳的報復嗎？」

　　報復他汙辱了巴奇，報復他害死了巴奇。

　　這是多麼完美的復仇。

　　在一切都看似完美的時刻，將過去的罪孽血淋淋的攤開來。只不過這將會是另一個錯誤的開始，史蒂夫痛苦而消沉的想著。

　　老婦人仍在哭罵著什麼，但史蒂夫不再理會，他將霜淇淋扔到了一旁的垃圾箱裡，走到沒人的地方，拿起手機連絡東尼。

　　「……東尼？巴奇逃跑了……不，不是九頭蛇……是……遇到舊識，那讓他記憶有點混亂……對，我先過去你那一趟，想跟你借一些東西……好的，謝謝你東尼。」

　　之前東尼說的東西還是派上了用場。雖然史蒂夫真的很不想去傷害到巴奇，但是他更加無法忍受巴奇逃離他的身邊，即使他說他還是無法原諒他。

　　「……巴奇，我說過我會一直陪著你直到最後……就算你不願意，我都不會再讓你離開我。」

　　史蒂夫望著巴奇離去的方向用力握緊了拳頭，幾乎要掐出血來。

　　今天的天空很藍，藍的像史蒂夫的藍眼睛，憂鬱而深沉。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　冬兵站在屋頂上，俯視著下方漆黑的巷弄，夏日的濕暖夜風吹撫著他半長的棕髮。

　　他一直躲藏至深夜才從躲藏處來到居高臨下的屋頂，因為從這裡他可以看清楚任何追捕他的人。

　　冬兵選擇躲藏起來的主要理由，除了不願意讓那個騙子找到以外，最重要的是，他必須獨自一人消化從突然被打開的暗門裡湧出的，那些混亂而淫靡的記憶。

　　再見到黛安的那一瞬間，冬兵幾乎可以聽見腦袋中巴奇的聲音在哭喊，而一直被巴奇封在暗門裡的那些陰暗痛苦的記憶同時如洪流般剎那間淹沒了冬兵。

　　有那麼一段時間，冬兵的身體是不被自己控制的，當他回復意識時，巴奇已經消失了。

　　他知道了巴奇一直藏起來不讓冬兵看到的照片是誰，那個有著甜美笑容的女孩，他曾經的未婚妻。

　　在史蒂夫欺騙他，在她面前強暴他後，他再也沒去看過她。他對她既抱歉又愧疚，但他真的不知道該以何種面目去面對她。

　　即使遭到這種對待，還心甘情願待在強暴犯身邊的男人能有什麼立場去見她？

　　而如今在越過了七十多年的時光後，她又再一次出現在他面前，喚起了巴奇隱藏在內心那份複雜感情與心情的同時，也喚醒了冬兵所不能接受的可怕回憶。

　　現在，冬兵不知道自己在這個世界上還有什麼能相信的人事物，他不知道自己今後該何去何從，他只能逃。

　　混亂下的冬兵只剩下一個想法，逃離一切，逃離史蒂夫羅傑斯，逃離那個曾經對自己做出那樣殘酷的事，還能對自己擺出那樣溫柔深情的騙子。

　　他出門時沒攜帶任何武器防具，身上穿的是史蒂夫為他準備的休閒衫，所以他闖了空門偷了幾把菜刀權充武器。

　　但他不知道他的金屬手臂裡早被東尼安裝了發信系統，從九頭蛇原本安裝在裡頭的系統所做的改良，可以將收信的部分安裝在手機裡當APP使用，而史蒂夫的手機裡很早就有安裝。

　　冬兵也不知道，當他正站在屋頂上時，史蒂夫早已躲在他身後的樓梯出口裡觀察著他。

　　史蒂夫將身體壓低在頂樓的樓梯出口處偷偷窺視著冬兵的身影，尋找最佳的出現時機。

　　他不能打草驚蛇，他好不容易才說服其他人讓他一個人追捕逃跑的冬兵，他必須一舉抓住，並想辦法帶他回家。帶他回他們的家，然後－－只要冬兵願意聽他解釋，願意跟他回家，他保證一定會好好的溫柔愛他。

　　但若是冬兵怎麼都不肯，無論如何都要逃開他身旁的話，那麼他也不得不採取一些必要的措施。

　　想到這裡，史蒂夫忍不住咬緊牙關。

　　這是他痛恨的失誤。但他怎麼會知道那女人還活著？又會在那一天那個時候出現在冬兵面前？

　　他感覺得到冬兵對他越來越信賴，巴奇已經開始在原諒他了，他甚至吻了他！就算那不是跟他一樣的愛，但只要巴奇願意說愛他、願意待在他身邊，那就夠了。

　　不管要付出什麼代價，他都要巴奇巴恩斯，他只愛他一個人。

　　想到這裡，史蒂夫再也忍不住內心的激盪，竟就突然衝了出去，對著那個他心心念念的身影大喊著：「巴奇！」

　　被突如其來的呼喚嚇了一跳的冬兵猛地轉過身來，一臉詫異的望著站在他身後的史蒂夫，然後沒猶豫很久，冬兵立刻轉過身往另一邊逃跑。

　　當史蒂夫看到冬兵快步跨過護欄，幾乎就要往下跳的動作時，一顆心都揪了起來，心急如焚的大叫著： 「不！巴奇！求你不要逃，聽我說！」

　　但冬兵無視試圖阻止自己逃跑的史蒂夫，只是快速的望了他一眼，然後伸出手搭在欄杆上，眼看著就要使力往下跳。

　　就在此時，史蒂夫再也顧不得什麼，他運用出超出四倍的爆發力，一個箭步衝上前去攔腰抱住了冬兵猛地往後拉，力氣之大讓史蒂夫順勢跌在屋頂的地板上，而冬兵則被兩隻強壯有力的手臂困在史蒂夫的身上。

　　冬兵先是被突如其來的衝擊震得硬直幾秒鐘，接著回過神來，開始在史蒂夫的身上拼命掙扎，用手肘用力頂著史蒂夫的胸腹。

　　但史蒂夫即使被冬兵肘擊，卻依然不為所動的緊緊環著懷中人的腰，在他耳邊大聲請求：「巴奇，求你！我道歉，我為我做過的所有事道歉！你不原諒我沒關係，我只拜託你不要離開我！要我做什麼都可以！」

　　但腦袋裡陷入一團混亂的冬兵對史蒂夫的苦苦哀求充耳不聞，他想起了自己身上藏有刀子，於是他反射性的抽出刀子舉起，將刀尖對著史蒂夫的手。

　　「你！放開我！」即使到了這地步，冬兵還是下意識的不願去傷害史蒂夫，只是出聲警告，「從我身上離開！」

　　沒想到史蒂夫只是盯著亮晃晃的刀子，接著將視線移到冬兵臉上，語氣柔和的說：「……你想刺就刺吧。」

　　冬兵不敢置信的瞪大了雙眼，看著史蒂夫繼續動著嘴唇，柔聲的在他耳邊說著，「最好是刺進我的心臟，這樣你就可以自由了。」

　　冬兵瞪著那把刀尖幾乎快刺進史蒂夫的手裡的刀子，手居然開始顫抖，眼中情緒快速變換，最後停在悲哀。

　　史蒂夫是那麼的殘酷，明明知道巴奇巴恩斯永遠不可能傷害史蒂夫羅傑斯，但他還是在用自己的生命勒索他的感情，這讓冬兵覺得可恨又可悲。

　　想到這裡，冬兵原本急促的呼吸逐漸平緩下來，低聲說道：「……我做不到。」

　　史蒂夫笑了，但很快的轉成驚懼，因為他看見冬兵將刀尖往自己喉嚨刺去。

　　四倍的反應力讓史蒂夫眼明手快的一把抓住了刀身，用的力道之大讓冬兵的手都震了一下，而史蒂夫自己的手也因而流出血來，但他不在乎，他現在整個人都被驚憾悲痛跟憤怒籠罩著。

　　巴奇，他的巴奇居然寧可死也不肯跟他回去！雖然他殺不了他，但他卻要殺了他自己！再一次的用死亡從他身邊逃開！

　　大力揮開刀子後，史蒂夫翻過身用雙手壓制住冬兵的雙手，染紅的雙眼宛如燃燒般又驚又怒的俯視著他心愛的人。

　　「……巴奇！」

　　當看到冬兵不死心的咬住自己的舌頭企圖咬舌自盡時，史蒂夫的理智線被悲哀的怒火燒斷了。他用左手壓制住冬兵的雙手，將自己的右手用力的伸進冬兵的嘴裡，強迫他張開，並用食指跟中指夾住他被咬傷滲血的紅舌，迫使冬兵發出難受的嗚嗚聲。

　　接著史蒂夫低頭咬住冬兵的舌頭，而得空了的右手則是一把扯開了冬兵的上衣，露出赤裸的左肩跟胸膛。

　　史蒂夫將破碎的衣物揉成一團，從冬兵嘴裡塞了進去，讓他無法再企圖咬舌自盡，然後他抬起上身，凝視著眼前被自己壓在屋頂上的男人。

　　看著冬兵滿臉羞恥又憤恨的瞪著自己，那雙紅潤的嘴唇上有咬出的血跡，可惜因為嘴裡塞了東西而無法吻他，史蒂夫內心不無遺憾的想著。

　　凝視了一會後，史蒂夫從腰間的工具袋裡取出從東尼那裏借來的拘束具。那是針對冬兵的金屬手臂製造的，可以暫時截斷金屬手臂的電路讓他短暫報廢。

　　一開始東尼提出製造這個東西時，史蒂夫還不甚同意，沒想到如今卻是在這種狀況下使用。明明發過誓過不讓任何人事物傷害巴奇的自己，卻正在傷害他。

　　史蒂夫自嘲的想，然後往上移，將拘束具鎖在了冬兵的左手手腕上。

　　冬兵驚訝的發現左手在鎖上的那一瞬間像是變成一團廢鐵一般的變得沉重無力，這使得他左手動彈不得，只能無力的高舉在自己頭頂抵在地面上。

　　而右手的腕骨剛才在史蒂夫的怒火下被壓得脫臼，疼痛感讓他暫時抬不起手，但他依然不會對眼前的這個混帳流露出任何一絲脆弱，只是惡狠狠的瞪著史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫溫柔地撫摸著冬兵的臉頰，像是在安撫他，但冬兵不為所動，於是史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，又從同樣的地方取出麻醉針，是針對冬兵──或者該說包括史蒂夫在內的超級士兵──所研發出來的，這次的研發者是布魯斯。

　　但當史蒂夫將視線移到從冬兵被撕開的衣物間露出的白皙肌膚時，他忍不住內心不斷湧出的黑暗欲望。

　　冬兵左肩與金屬手臂的接合處上有著暗紅蜿蜒的舊傷疤讓史蒂夫心疼不已。原本憤怒的情緒慢慢地被自責與哀傷取代，情不自禁的低頭吻了那接縫處。

　　感覺到冬兵的身軀一震，史蒂夫抬頭望向冬兵，對上一雙拒絕跟恐懼的眼神，心中一酸。

　　他知道他在這樣下去只是重導覆轍，但他沒辦法，他做不到放巴奇自由，他無法停止愛他，無法停下對他的邪惡欲望。

　　於是他將麻醉針放置在一旁，低頭吻了冬兵的頸項，並輕輕的咬了一口，引得冬兵發出嗚咽聲。那聲細微的嗚咽刺激著史蒂夫，他的心跳跟呼吸等比速的加快。

　　剛開始史蒂夫還抱持著理智，這裡是在室外的大樓屋頂，就算是深夜時分，也難保不會有人看到。然而冬兵瞪著自己的濕漉眼神、雙頰的紅潮以及披散的長髮，這些充滿誘惑力的畫面不斷地在擊潰史蒂夫的理性。

　　史蒂夫索性將冬兵剩下的衣物也撕了開來。

　　布料撕扯的聲響像是在冬兵的心上撕扯一般，冬兵絕望、憤怒，傷慟的察覺到接下來會發生什麼事，而他跟過去每一次一樣，沒有抵抗的方法。

　　就算他比起過去的自己更加有力，但他的一切籌碼跟武器都被眼前這個男人毀去，他輸了，輸得很徹底。

　　史蒂夫細細的吻著冬兵因急促的呼吸而不斷起伏的胸膛，汗水帶來的濕漉跟體味點燃了史蒂夫的慾火。

　　被史蒂夫親吻著胸膛的感覺讓冬兵覺得噁心，忍不住扭動著身軀想盡辦法拼命掙扎。即使認輸他也不肯那麼簡單讓這個男人得逞。

　　但冬兵的掙扎只是徒勞無功。他的雙手等同廢物，而他的雙腳被史蒂夫壓制住，就算使盡了全部力氣也只能在男人的身下扭動著。

　　史蒂夫笑著拉住了冬兵的褲頭，然後用力扯了下來，露出冬兵細長結實的雙腿，以及他隱僻的私處。

　　史蒂夫抓著冬兵的腳踝，分開他的雙腳，然後用自身卡入冬兵的兩腿之間。即使冬兵為了阻止而用盡全力死命的亂踢亂蹬也還是無法抵擋史蒂夫的力量。

　　史蒂夫將手從腳踝滑到冬兵的膝蓋內側，並抬高至自己的肩膀上，這樣的體勢讓冬兵腰部以下被迫抬起，變得很難去使力。

　　史蒂夫盯著冬兵的赤裸下身時所發出的粗重呼吸聲讓冬兵內心升起一陣惶恐不安，當冬兵看到史蒂夫解開褲頭掏出自己的堅挺的分身時，他的恐懼來到最高點，死命的掙扎扭動。

　　然而史蒂夫只是抓著冬兵的大腿，在沒任何潤滑擴張過的情況下，就將自身的炙熱毫不容情的狠狠刺入冬兵乾澀緊實的小穴裡。

　　「嗚－－－！！」

　　冬兵覺得自己被一根粗熱的鐵棒撕裂開來，像是被從中剖開，痛得忍不住弓起腰，但尖叫被堵在了布團裡，只聽得到哀鳴。

　　被硬生生捅開的下身又熱又疼，還有被無情對待的悲哀與屈辱，這些都使得冬兵的眼淚不聽使喚的從眼裡湧出。

　　冬兵滿腦子都是為什麼的疑問，也不是說他想要更溫柔的被上，但是史蒂夫的粗暴行為還是傷了他的心。

　　他從沒被這樣對待過，就算是在那些過去史蒂夫對自己施暴的記憶中也沒有哪次是像這樣，什麼都沒做直接捅了進來。

　　而史蒂夫幾乎是在進入的一瞬間就清醒了過來，並深深後悔。冬兵的體內緊的連他也很疼，更不用說冬兵會有多難受。

　　史蒂夫戰戰兢兢的望著冬兵的表情，那張臉因劇痛而蒼白，汗水跟淚水讓他的臉濕得一蹋糊塗。

　　史蒂夫趕緊咬牙抽出自己，看到上面沾著殷紅的血，整顆心都疼的要碎了。他低頭吻著冬兵的臉，每吻一次就道歉一次。

　　「對不起，對不起……巴奇……抱歉……」

　　冬兵微微顫抖著軀體，閉上雙眼不想去看這個男人，但接下來下身穴口處突然傳來濕軟的感受讓他無法不張大了雙眼看過去。

　　難以置信的冬兵只能睜大雙眼看著史蒂夫伸出舌頭舔去從他體內流出的血，然後小心的將舌尖刺入受傷的穴口裡。

　　史蒂夫的舌頭在體內嚅動的感覺讓冬兵起了雞皮疙瘩，舌頭舔過傷口的刺痛跟濕熱讓他難以忍受。忍不住扭動著腰想往上逃離，但史蒂夫只是用力握著他的大腿，阻止他的行動，力道大得幾乎要掐出淤痕。

　　當將冬兵的血舔乾淨之後，史蒂夫彎下腰低頭張嘴含住了冬兵疲軟的分身。

　　突如其來的快感讓冬兵張大了雙眼，置身於濕熱口腔的感受讓他全身都緊繃起來，拼命搖頭想喊叫，但被布團塞滿的嘴裡只是發出些含糊不清的嗚嗚聲。他一點都不想要感受到的快感一波波的襲擊著他，讓他在痛苦哀傷中射在史蒂夫的嘴裡。

　　接著史蒂夫就著冬兵剛剛釋放的白濁充當潤滑劑，將食指慢慢的伸了進去，並輕柔的在那柔軟溫熱的內壁上摸索、小心翼翼的擴張。

　　即使史蒂夫侵入的動作如此溫柔，但剛才粗暴行為造成的撕裂傷、異物感跟潤滑不足的乾澀感還是讓冬兵發出了痛苦的悶哼，再次扭動著下半身想逃離，但是被史蒂夫緊緊卡著的雙腿無法做太大的動作，反而更像是主動將自己送到史蒂夫面前。

　　史蒂夫側過臉吻了一下冬兵的膝蓋像是要安撫他的緊張，但冬兵並不領情，反而用膝蓋去撞史蒂夫的嘴。史蒂夫閃避不及，牙去嗑到了冬兵的皮膚，劃出一道血痕。

　　史蒂夫並不在乎自己嘴被撞到的衝擊，只是不捨的舔著冬兵膝上被自己弄出來的血。

　　冬兵難以置信的瞪著他，還想再去撞時，第二根手指的侵入阻止了冬兵的動作，他可以清楚感覺得到史蒂夫的手指在自己身體裡移動擺弄，就像是在找尋著什麼。而那種被侵犯的感覺讓冬兵難受的呼吸開始不穩起來。

　　突然間，冬兵感到有電流從史蒂夫手指按到的部位竄到他全身，忍不住仰起頭從塞著他嘴的布團裡發出悶悶的哀鳴。冬兵難堪的在心底想著，若不是嘴被塞住，恐怕剛才自己就要發出尖叫跟呻吟。

　　史蒂夫從冬兵的反應知道他按到了正確的位置，於是執拗的碾壓著那裏，引起冬兵陣陣的抽搐。  
　　史蒂夫觀察著冬兵的表情與反應，又加入了第三根手指，在他體內抽送、戳弄、擴張。

　　「嗯、嗯嗯……！！」

　　就在冬兵第二次被迫的高潮過後，史蒂夫抽出手指，低頭吻了冬兵的濕濕的鼻子，輕聲喚著巴奇。

　　冬兵別過臉，避開史蒂夫那迷戀沉醉的注視，他想恨史蒂夫，但是他做不到，只能逃避。

　　史蒂夫一手抬起巴奇的腰，一手扶著自己的碩大的陰莖，對準了冬兵那紅嫩濕漉的穴口，深情的說道：「巴奇……我愛你……」

　　他又說了那個字。

　　冬兵彷彿聽見腦海裡有另一個自己的聲音在嘆息，他知道那是巴奇。巴奇在他腦海中哀嘆，他為什麼就是不肯忘了他？

　　冬兵絕望的閉上雙眼，多年的訓練雖然讓他下意識的放鬆身體準備承受接下來的衝擊，然而當那火熱的堅挺緩慢的侵入自身體內時冬兵還是忍不住繃緊了肌肉，從鼻子裡發出長長的嗚咽。

　　史蒂夫溫柔而堅定的開拓著冬兵緊緻的身體，直到每一吋都埋進了他的濕熱裡。

　　他又再度佔有了巴奇，事隔七十多年，他曾以為失去的，又再度回到他手裡。

　　他每一次佔有巴奇時都重新深刻體會到，他無法停止去愛巴奇，而且越來越愛，越來越無法分開。

　　當史蒂夫頂到最深處時，他低頭望向眼前雙頰泛紅卻臉色慘白的冬兵。那雙緊閉的雙眼上被淚水沾濕的睫毛顫動著，被塞住的嘴裡流出的唾液弄濕了他嘴裡的布團。

　　所有的一切都揪緊了史蒂夫的心，也撩動著他內心的獸性跟征服欲。

　　他有多想好好呵護著巴奇，就有多想狠狠的侵犯他。

　　「巴奇……別哭……不要哭……」史蒂夫輕柔的吻著冬兵的睫毛，吻去所有滑落的淚水。

　　史蒂夫在冬兵耳邊柔聲安慰，但下身卻正激烈的在冬兵的體內抽插、進出，猛力的撞開他細緻的內壁，像要刺穿他似的。

　　在激烈的搖晃下冬兵只能從被堵住的嘴裡發出悶哼跟嗚咽，被塞滿的嘴讓他無法順暢的呼吸，幾乎要窒息，而史蒂夫的慾望正貫穿著冬兵，不只他的身體，還有他的心。

　　史蒂夫每一次的衝刺都撞在冬兵的靈魂深處，好不容易一片片撿起來修補的碎片，如今又裂了開來。

　　冬兵用被淚水模糊的視線望著黑暗的夜空，茫然的想起幾個小時前的藍色天空。

　　白天的天空藍的像史蒂夫的眼睛，現在的夜空漆黑一片，冬兵什麼都看不見，像是被壟罩在黑暗之中。

　　「唔！唔……嗯－－……！」

　　史蒂夫的進出越來越快，即使冬兵心理抗拒，但前列腺被不斷刺激還是讓他又一次瀕臨快感的巔峰。

　　冬兵從鼻子裡發出了啜泣聲，緊緊咬住嘴裡的布團，近乎絕望的忍耐著即將到來的高潮。

　　察覺到他身下冬兵身軀的顫慄與抽搐，史蒂夫聆聽著冬兵越來越急促的呼吸與壓抑的嗚咽，更加快了侵略的速度，然後對準了冬兵最敏感的地方，抽出自身到入口處，再重重的插至最深處。

　　絕望的高潮淹沒了冬兵，他仰起頭，全身繃緊的像拉滿的長弓，腦裡一片空白。

　　他的精液射在自己跟史蒂夫之間，沾染了他們。

　　高潮中的身體無比敏感，但體內的兇器還不肯放過冬兵。史蒂夫用力抓著並抬起了冬兵的臀部，這個姿勢讓他的陰莖能埋得更深，深到不可思議的地步。

　　「嗚、嗚－－！」

　　史蒂夫著迷似的看著冬兵身體弓成美麗的弧線，不間斷的猛力在冬兵敏感的內壁裡抽插。

　　冬兵再也承受不了的搖著頭，他覺得他全身的肌肉都在痙攣，太過強烈的刺激讓他想尖叫、哭喊，體內深處被頂穿的錯覺讓他反胃想吐，但是嘴被塞住什麼都沒辦法做。

　　冬兵粗喘著氣，以為自己會窒息而死，但是很不幸的他沒有，他只能清醒的承受折磨。他不知道這個正在強姦自己的男人還要操多久，在不斷的身心煎熬中他已經失去時間的概念，快感與衝擊逐漸麻痺了冬兵的大腦，自暴自棄的放棄了反抗，癱軟了身子任由男人在他體內肆意掠奪。

　　終於，他在一陣無法形容的酥麻感中，感覺到滾燙的液體在他腸壁內奔流，盈滿了他的體內。史蒂夫貼緊著他的下半身，將全部的欲望都射進了冬兵的身子裡，滿足的嘆了口氣。

　　結束了？不，冬兵絕望的知道這只是開始。

　　他用淚眼盯著史蒂夫拿起他剛才放到一邊的針筒，他大概能猜測到那裏面是什麼，他知道他被抓住了，再也無法逃離，只能用空洞的眼神看著史蒂夫將針尖刺進自己的脖子裡，迎接黑暗的到來。

　　史蒂夫低下頭望著失去意識的冬兵，他臉上濕淋淋的滿是淚水、汗水、口水。

　　他愛憐的俯身一點一點的舔拭著，直到意會到這樣做只是弄得更濕，於事無補才依依不捨的從冬兵體內抽出自身。

　　在他完全離開後，立刻有混著血液的液體從那飽受蹂躪的紅腫小穴裡流了出來。

　　史蒂夫心情複雜的盯著那些東西看，既因為傷到冬兵而自責，又為了佔有冬兵而興奮。

　　脫下自己的衣服後，史蒂夫替被自己操弄得凌亂不堪的冬兵做了簡單的擦拭處理，然後幫冬兵穿上褲子，溫柔的將他打橫抱起，輕輕的在他紅腫的嘴唇上印下一吻，低聲在毫無意識的冬兵耳邊呢喃。

　　「我們回家吧……回我們的家，巴奇。」

 

 

＿＿＿＿

 

肉越寫越長好討厭啊，這篇寫得我好痛苦又好興奮(掩面)

下一篇估計會更痛苦…監禁PLAY


	5. Chapter 5

《第五話》

 

這話寫得我好心塞...不管是隊長還是冬兵都好痛苦..

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　史蒂夫心如刀割的望著冬兵，他已經不再用那雙他最愛的灰藍眼睛看向他了。

　　第五天，他將冬兵帶回家裡的第五天，他不再試著掙脫鎖鍊，也不再試圖尋死，但他的眼神中也不再有任何感情，就像是個人偶一般，任憑他擺布。

　　但他希望的不是這樣，他想要巴奇，但他不是想要一個空的軀殼  
他愛巴奇，他愛冬兵，他愛的是他全部的靈魂，而他卻親手摧毀了他的靈魂。

　　「巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫呼喚著他的名字，但顫抖的聲音只是震動一下空間轉瞬消逝在空氣中。

　　冬兵毫無反應，空洞的眼神望著某個方向，什麼都沒有。

　　史蒂夫抱起他，在他臉上吻著，近乎哀求的述說著他的愛。

　　他這幾天已經不知道說過多少遍，不管冬兵睡著還是醒著，他都不厭其煩的一遍又一遍，而冬兵的反應由一開始的劇烈抗拒到後來的麻木，變成現在的自我封閉。

　　史蒂夫感覺有濕熱的液體從眼睛滑下，就在他的眼淚落在冬兵的臉頰上，滑到他嘴唇上時，冬兵終於有了反應。

　　他的眼珠子緩慢的轉到史蒂夫的方向，史蒂夫喜出望外的喊著巴奇，但冬兵只是慢慢的伸出舌頭舔去方才落在他唇上的淚水，然後動了一下乾澀的嘴唇，用著因哭喊而嘶啞的嗓音輕聲說著：「……殺了我……放我也放你自己自由……」

　　史蒂夫終於緊緊抱著懷中的人痛哭失聲。

　　剛開始一切明明都很順利的，事情不該是這樣，不應該會到這種地步。要是那一天不帶著冬兵出門的話，不讓他遇見那個女人的話，也許－－

　　不，這所有的一切都是他一手造成的後果。

　　史蒂夫心底有個聲音在指著自己責罵。

　　冬兵會變成現在這個模樣全部都是自己的錯，他知道，他全都知道，一切都在最開始時就錯了，他無法挽回，他只能想辦法贖罪，用他所能做到的一切方法。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　史蒂夫將喪失意識的冬兵抱在懷中，騰出一隻手打開家裡的大門，輕聲在冬兵耳邊說道：「我們回到家了，巴奇。」

　　鎖上門後，史蒂夫將冬兵抱到浴室清洗了他在冬兵身上留下的所有東西，然後仔細的幫他上了藥。

　　雖然自己的手上也有傷，但史蒂夫絲毫不在意。只是細心的替冬兵換上了簡便的家居服後，讓他躺在自己替他準備好的的床上，輕輕吻了他的額頭。

　　接著史蒂夫遵照東尼的指示小心翼翼的卸下了冬兵的金屬手臂。

　　東尼之前就有教過他如有必要可以在不傷到冬兵的前提下安全無傷的卸除方法，史蒂夫並沒想到會是在這種情況下派上用場，忍不住自嘲般的牽起了嘴角。

　　當看到卸除了金屬手臂後所顯露出來的屬於冬兵自身的肉體部分時，史蒂夫的心痛如絞。

　　冬兵左肩以下爬滿了怵目驚心的舊傷疤，癒合不完全的部分形成了深色的瘢痕。史蒂夫心疼的撫摸著蜿蜒其上的凹凸，低頭像在朝拜似的虔敬吻著每一處傷疤。

　　這都是史蒂夫造成的後果，如果不是他做出了讓巴奇傷透了心的事，巴奇也不會絕望的選擇放開手墜入那冰天雪地中。不會被九頭蛇抓住，不會被改造，不會被反覆冰凍，更不會讓他的身心變得殘缺。

　　這一切的罪魁禍首就是史蒂夫羅傑斯，他是個罪人。

　　而這個罪人不僅不知悔改，還要一錯再錯，重複著傷害最愛的人。

　　但是他做不到放手，他做不到停止愛巴奇，他離不開巴奇，即使最終的結果是兩敗俱傷。

　　史蒂夫將卸下的金屬手臂珍視的收入了防潮箱內，藏到了倉庫裡，然後走回房間，深情又愧疚的凝視著躺在床上的冬兵，他最愛的巴奇巴恩斯。

　　陷入昏睡狀態的冬兵臉上沒有任何情緒，甚至帶給史蒂夫安詳的錯覺。

　　史蒂夫輕輕的撈起冬兵的髮絲，在腦中思慮著自己接下來要做的事。

　　他知道冬兵最怕的事就是被當作非人的物品，最恨喪失自由被束縛住，然而他接下來所打算要進行得卻正是將冬兵鎖在自己身旁的行為。

　　他明知那想必會深深傷害冬兵的心，但他最後還是決定要選擇讓事情走向最壞的局面。

　　史蒂夫拿出從東尼那借來的特製的手銬跟腳鐐，用的是特製的，延展性高不輕易損壞，而且觸手柔軟，即使長久束縛著也不會傷到冬兵，不過史蒂夫還是怕，所以又在金屬內側塞了紗布進去。

　　這些措施都是當初史蒂夫所反對的，而如今都派上了用場。史蒂夫覺得自己很可惡，但又無法遏止自己，他內心的黑暗面吞噬了自己跟巴奇。

　　也許他在當初傷害巴奇的同時也破壞了自己，而在巴奇選擇墜落的同時，他的心也跟著巴奇一同墮落了萬丈深淵。

　　史蒂夫對於這樣的困境無能為力，只能握著麻醉還未醒的冬兵的手，凝視著他沉靜的睡臉，既希望他馬上醒過來，又盼望他就這麼睡下去。

　　「巴奇……我很抱歉，我知道你一定不會原諒我，但請相信我真的很愛你……」史蒂夫一手握著冬兵的右手，一手在冬兵垂在臉上的棕髮上溫柔的撫摸。

　　史蒂夫的懺悔跟告白無法傳達至昏睡的冬兵耳裡，只是消散在空氣中。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　冬兵靜靜的站在昏暗的空間裡。

　　他現在知道這裡是以他跟史蒂夫過去在布魯克林的房子形象所創造出來的內心世界，是他下意識裡最想回到的故鄉，他們擁有著最單純的幸福時所存在的空間。

　　這裡原本的色彩與光源像是黃昏時分的溫暖，但現在卻像是經歷過一場風暴般的混亂而昏暗。

　　原本到處擺滿了他跟史蒂夫的合照，而那些相框全都亂七八糟的倒在地上。

　　冬兵看了一眼原本被擺在牆上的巨幅合照遮著的暗門。如今那道暗門像是黑洞一樣呈現著無盡的黑暗，本來掛在牆上的合照掉到了地上。

　　冬兵走了過去，撿起那張合照，原本照片上是笑得燦爛的史蒂夫跟自己，但現在上面卻產生了變化。兩人中間被畫了一道深深的痕溝，史蒂夫的笑容被黑色的陰影遮住，巴奇自己被鮮紅色的顏料掩蓋著。

　　是誰做的冬兵沒有概念，但當他回過神來卻發現自己手中正握著刀子，鮮紅色的顏料原來是從自己胸口流出的血，很快的血就止住了。

　　當然，因為現在在冬兵眼前的所有景象都只是冬兵內心的投影，就像那個巴奇。

　　冬兵知道巴奇已經不會再出現了，他只是自己為了保護那段記憶所創造出來的潛意識，全部想起來之後就沒有單獨存在的必要性。

　　冬兵望著那副合照，內心深處忽然浮現出疑問－－他真的不愛史蒂夫嗎？

　　疑問浮現出的下一瞬間冬兵就聽到有人在說話，他在說什麼？

　　「不能愛他，我不能愛他，這是錯的，一切都是錯的，都是我……」

　　那是自己，一直在喃喃自語著什麼的是自己，他的嘴像是有自我意識般的不斷急切的說著，他不愛他，不可能愛他，他怎麼可以愛上一個以愛為名來傷害自己的男人？

　　冬兵回想起史蒂夫對自己做過的所有事，而他居然還讓自己準備去原諒他，準備去愛他。

　　想到這裡，冬兵突然揪住了自己的左胸部位，那是空了一個洞的感覺，他曾經被硬生生撕裂的心，在史蒂夫的縫縫補補下曾幾乎回復完整，卻也因史蒂夫而再度撕裂。

　　像是為了逃避，冬兵走進了暗門，世界跟著陷入了無盡的黑暗，冬兵佇立在冰冷的黑暗裡，這讓他有著莫名的安全感，他什麼都不想去思考。

　　但是遠方忽然冒出一點光芒，冬兵知道那是什麼，但他不想過去  
那不是希望的燈火，那是絕望的光芒，他不想醒來，他寧可待在安靜無聲的闇黑之中。

　　但是一雙大手突然從黑暗之中抓住了他，用的力道如此之大，讓冬兵的手腕感到幾乎被扯斷的痛楚。冬兵被一股強大的力量拉到那道光芒之中，於是，冬兵被迫睜開了雙眼。

　　首先映入眼簾的是熟悉的天花板，他一眼就可以發現那是他自己的房間。

　　冬兵感覺到有人坐在床邊握著自己的手，握得很用力，他轉動著眼珠看過去，那個金髮男人正一臉擔憂而深情的望著自己，面上看來有些憔悴，像是一夜沒睡。

　　當冬兵意會過來那是史蒂夫羅傑斯時，全身瞬間起了強烈的排斥反應，他幾乎是從床上跳彈起來，甩開史蒂夫的手，跳下床想要逃離。

不過他還沒能跑到門邊就感覺到自己的手腳被什麼東西拉住，拉扯的作用力讓冬兵往後仰差點要跌到了地毯上。

　　但是在撞到地面前，冬兵就被衝過來的史蒂夫從身後攔腰抱住，並在他耳邊柔聲說道：「巴奇，不要怕，沒事的。」

　　他的語氣越溫柔，越讓冬兵感到恐懼跟噁心，開始拼命掙扎。

　　冬兵的動作響起了清脆的金屬碰撞聲，聲響令冬兵心中一懍，惶恐不安的看向自己的手腳。

　　冬兵震驚的發現他的金屬手臂被卸下了，原本的左手空蕩蕩的，右手跟雙腳上都被一條長長的鋼鍊鎖著，鍊頭釘在牆上，長度足以讓他能在室內自由活動卻出不了房門，在金屬與肌膚相觸的部位還包裹了厚厚一層紗布，像是預防他磨傷。

　　冬兵難以置信的瞪大了雙眼死死的望著右手跟腳踝上的桎梏，當他意識到這些是什麼，是誰做的時候，冬兵渾身不停的顫抖。

　　他對自己做了什麼？他怎麼可以，他怎麼做得出這種事來！

　　「巴奇？」

　　查覺到懷中人的異樣，史蒂夫擔心的望向冬兵，順著他的眼神看到他身上的束縛，恍然大悟的想要解釋，但是冬兵突然大聲仰起頭吼叫，用力的撞開史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫猝不及防的往後踉蹌退了幾步，冬兵則順勢倒到了地板上，在地上滾了幾圈遠離史蒂夫。

　　冬兵瞪著史蒂夫，又看向自己的手腳，開始陷入混亂的瘋狂，他張大了嘴嘶吼叫嚷著，右手抓住了腳上的鎖練死命的拉扯，但是少了左手的他很難施力，只是多了幾道拼命拉扯之下造成的擦傷。

　　「巴奇！不要這樣！」史蒂夫撲上前去抱住他，用力拉開他的手試圖阻止他近乎自殘的行為。

　　「啊啊啊啊－－－！！！！」

　　但史蒂夫的作為與言語只是更加刺激著冬兵的神經，讓他像隻受傷的困獸，發了瘋似的狂喊著毫無意義的音節在史蒂夫的懷裡扭動掙扎，用盡所有能攻擊的手段，想要從這個令他畏懼的獵人手中掙脫。

　　但是史蒂夫不論冬兵怎麼槌打、搔抓、咬嚙，他都只是堅定的緊緊擁著他，喊著巴奇的名字。

　　「……哈……哈……」

　　兩人抗衡了一段時間，直到知道再怎麼掙扎都沒用的冬兵終於停下拉扯的動作為止。

　　冬兵因剛才的激烈行為而大口喘著氣，瞪大的雙眼有著染紅的憤怒。

　　他知道說什麼放開我都只是浪費唇舌，他早在被抓到時就已經知道對方不會只是把自己帶回家那麼簡單。但他萬萬沒想到史蒂夫會做到這種地步，他用了最傷他心的方法，將自己鎖在了他身旁。

　　冬兵瞪大的雙眼中憤怒慢慢退去，取而代之的是深沉的悲哀，他低下頭小聲的說道：「……你不該這麼做」

然後抬起頭，一雙哀傷的灰藍色眼睛望著史蒂夫，「你鎖著我的人鎖不住我的心……我永遠都不可能愛你。」

　　這句話無疑是一把刀子，深深的刺入了史蒂夫的心臟。

　　當他回過神來時心跳如雷，氣喘如牛，他才意識到他剛才竟然停止了呼吸。

　　史蒂夫喘著氣帶著哭音笑了出來，然後溫柔而有力的抱住冬兵，顫抖著聲音述說他的決心，「……巴奇……就算你不愛我，我也無法讓你離開我。」

　　冬兵面無表情的望著史蒂夫平靜而冷漠地問道：「……即使留在你身邊的只是一具空殼？」

　　史蒂夫只是沉默無語的加強了擁抱冬兵的力道。

　　冬兵知道對方無論如何都不會放開他，他只能在史蒂夫的懷裡絕望的閉上了眼睛。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　史蒂夫很難過的望著躺在床上仰頭看向天花板的冬兵。

　　他手裡端著替冬兵做的晚餐，是他愛吃的番茄燉牛肉，但是他連看都不看一眼。

　　冬兵雖然不再積極反抗，但卻消極的不吃不喝，不管史蒂夫做什麼他都不肯張口。

　　「巴奇，別這樣……吃一口好嗎？」

　　冬兵沒有反應。

　　史蒂夫嘆口氣，將手中的盤子放到了一旁的床頭櫃上，改拿起水杯，湊到冬兵面前討好的笑著，「至少喝杯水好嗎？」

　　冬兵還是沒有反應。

　　史蒂夫心裡有種無能為力的痛楚、心急與怨懟。他盯著冬兵的側臉，忽然仰起頭將水杯的水灌進自己嘴裡，然後彎下腰壓在冬兵身上，嘴貼上冬兵的嘴，強硬的撬開。

　　「嗯嗯……！」

　　冬兵被史蒂夫突然其來的舉動嚇一跳，下意識的開始掙扎，但他右手被抓著，只能被迫從史蒂夫嘴中喝下水。

　　史蒂夫就這樣一口又一口的把杯中的水全都餵給了冬兵。

　　一滴不剩全都被迫吞下水的冬兵唯一能做的小小反抗就是在史蒂夫將臉離開他之後惡狠狠的瞪著史蒂夫。

　　但這個小小的反抗反而讓史蒂夫因為冬兵終於對自己有了情緒的反應而欣喜若狂。他笑著又吻上了冬兵的唇，這次不再是為了餵水，而是進行一場溫柔的侵略。

　　嘴裡被攪弄得有些噁心的冬兵咬住了在自己口腔內肆意翻攪的舌頭，嚐到了血腥味，但史蒂夫毫不在意的繼續掠奪，並將右手伸入冬兵的上衣內，在他細滑的肌膚上游走。

　　史蒂夫的手指輕輕的撫捏著冬兵的乳尖，開心的感覺著他的身體因性感的刺激而不由自主的顫動。

　　當史蒂夫慢慢的將手滑到冬兵的下腹，握住了他的不知不覺半勃起的分身，並輕柔的上下套弄時，冬兵難以自制的呻吟聲從兩人的唇瓣間伴隨著唾液及水聲流淌在臥室內。

　　冬兵緊閉著雙眼不願去看，但是他無法關閉自己的耳朵去聽到自己的呻吟與淫穢的聲響。他在心底覺得自己很悲哀，嘴裡明明說不愛他，身體卻習慣了這個男人對自己所做的一切的行為。史蒂夫每一次的愛撫都在點燃冬兵全身的慾望，他甚至放鬆了身體準備去迎合對方的侵略。

　　冬兵在史蒂夫的手裡釋放之後，史蒂夫忽然放開了他，起身往外走了出去。

　　冬兵眨了眨濕潤的眼睛，有些疑惑的望著門口，想著他突然不想做了嗎？如果是就太好了。

　　但沒能安心太久，史蒂夫又走了回來，手裡多了一小瓶東西，然後爬上床，跪坐到冬兵面前，雙手覆上冬兵的膝蓋。

　　冬兵想要閉攏雙腳，但史蒂夫稍一用力就分開了他的兩腿並讓自己卡了進去，並扭開瓶蓋用手指挖起一些半透明的乳膏狀物體後，吻了一下冬兵的膝蓋。

　　「巴奇，你放心，我不會再像上次那樣傷到你……」

　　柔聲說著，史蒂夫把沾上了潤滑劑的手指按在冬兵的穴口，並在周圍打轉，按摩著邊緣。

　　微妙的刺激讓冬兵感到熱潮湧上自己的身軀及臉頰，呼吸開始不穩起來，而當史蒂夫終於將一根手指伸進自己體內時，冬兵只是咬住了下唇忍住叫聲。

　　史蒂夫的手指在冬兵緊實的內壁裡撫摸，將潤滑劑塗抹在他的體內，原本乳膏狀的半固體在碰觸到冬兵溫熱的蜜肉時很快就在腸道內融化開來，濕濕黏黏的感覺讓冬兵皺起眉，忍不住擺動著手腳，然而緊接著響起的一陣金屬撞擊聲讓冬兵全身震了一下。

　　這聲響彷彿提醒著冬兵自己現在只是眼前這個正用手指侵犯著自己的金髮男人的禁臠。於是冬兵自嘲的歪起嘴角，放棄了掙扎，仰起頭望向天花板等待著折磨過去。

　　史蒂夫很快的就找到了冬兵的性感帶，並刻意在那點上按捏著，滿心歡喜的聽到冬兵壓抑的呻吟後，又加入了第二根手指。一根繼續按摩著前列腺，另一根則努力擴張著他緊緻濕熱的內壁。

　　冬兵被史蒂夫壓制的右手緊緊扣住史蒂夫的手，幾乎要掐出血來，但史蒂夫像是完全感覺不到痛，他湊過去吻了冬兵的手，又加入了第三根手指。

　　「巴奇……巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫一邊用手指小幅度的在冬兵體內抽插，一邊迷戀的吻著冬兵激烈起伏的的胸膛，邊吻邊喚著巴奇的名字。

　　在溫柔而緩慢的刺激下冬兵只能搖著頭，咬住下唇試圖阻止自己叫出聲來，直到史蒂夫確認冬兵的後穴已經夠柔軟，足以容納自己的慾望之後他才抽出了手指。

　　當史蒂夫抬起冬兵的雙腳進入他時，冬兵只是發出了一小聲嗚咽。

　　的確一點都不痛，進入得很順利，但是這反而讓冬兵的心更加的難受。他痛恨自己像是在歡迎他的侵入，但這個男人是如此熟悉自己體內每一處敏感的地方，他無法抑止自己淺薄的肉體去感受強迫而來的快感，只能在史蒂夫的身下顫抖。

　　史蒂夫慢慢的將自己火熱的慾望一點一點的埋進冬兵濕熱的柔軟內壁裡，感受著冬兵體內所帶給自己的歡愉，史蒂夫覺得自己宛如身在天堂。雖然他所犯的罪讓他只能下地獄，但他絕不恐懼，只要能擁著巴奇。

　　當全部進入後，史蒂夫停留在冬兵又緊又熱的體內，抬頭望向冬兵。

　　冬兵長而彎曲的睫毛因生理性的淚水而潮濕，半閉的眼迷濛的望著天花板。史蒂夫想讓那雙灰藍色看著自己，於是他伸出手捧住冬兵泛紅的雙頰，讓他正面朝著自己，然而冬兵卻閉上了雙眼。

　　史蒂夫難過的知道冬兵不願意看他，於是他只能吻著冬兵的睫毛，並在吻的同時開始了下身緩慢的律動。

　　冬兵顫抖著嘴唇喘氣，忍受史蒂夫在自己體內的衝撞。每一次的撞擊都讓冬兵不由自己的感到下體一陣灼熱的酸麻。史蒂夫進出時的動作是那麼的溫柔，喊著自己名字時是那麼深情，這些都讓冬兵更加難過。

　　冬兵被史蒂夫的溫柔攻勢操弄著，眼淚不斷滑落，不知是生理性的還是被侵犯的悲哀，而史蒂夫只是不斷吻去他的淚水，並加快了侵略的速度，抽到入口處再用力刺回。

　　「啊、啊……！」

　　冬兵被強力的前後搖晃，衝擊的快感模糊了他的理性，使得他無法再壓抑住自己的呻吟。

　　在史蒂夫帶給他的高潮中，冬兵尖叫著射在兩人的小腹間，收縮的內壁不由自主的絞緊了史蒂夫，這讓史蒂夫感到無上的快樂，他大力拉開了冬兵的雙腳抬高到自己的肩上，一改之前的溫柔開始猛力的抽插。

　　每一次的抽出跟撞入都比之前更深更重，直到史蒂夫終於釋放到冬兵的最深處，他才停下粗暴侵犯的行為。

　　他抬頭癡迷的望向因強烈的情慾而渾身抽搐的冬兵，他的臉上濕淋淋的，眼圈跟臉頰都透著紅豔，史蒂夫心中一陣悸動，忍不住俯身吻了他。還淹沒在快感裡的冬兵沒有反抗，任由對方在自己口腔裡肆意掠奪。

　　而冬兵才剛回過神來，史蒂夫又開始了新一波的攻勢。

　　他不斷大力而猛烈的在冬兵濕熱緊緻的體內抽插著，聆聽著冬兵從尖叫到哭喊再從哭喊到啜泣，最後幾乎發不出聲音的喘息。

　　史蒂夫也不記得自己射了幾次，他只知道當他總算拔出去的時候冬兵的體內幾乎都被自己的精液填滿，白色的濃稠液體大量的從紅腫的穴口流了出來，幾乎形成一個小水窪。

　　如果巴奇是女性，也許早就受孕了。

　　史蒂夫在心底不無遺憾的想著，如果巴奇是女性他可以操到巴奇懷上自己的孩子，那麼他就可以用孩子將巴奇綁在自己身邊。以巴奇的個性，一旦有了孩子，他絕對會為了孩子留在自己身邊。

　　想到這裡史蒂夫也不免覺得自己過於自私卑鄙。他盯著眼神渙散意識模糊的冬兵，小心翼翼的解開了鎖鍊，抱起冬兵，往浴室走去。

　　浴室裡蒸氣氤氳，冬兵被史蒂夫抱到到了浴缸裡準備替他清理剛才被自己弄得滿是白濁液體的身體。只有在這種時候史蒂夫會不得不解開鎖著冬兵的鋼鎖。

　　冬兵原本順從的躺在浴缸裡，但當他看到梳洗台上的鏡子時突然推開史蒂夫跳了起來，然後衝到梳洗台前用右手一拳擊在鏡子上，碎片登時爆裂開來，散落一地。

　　冬兵無視拳上被劃破流血的傷口，抓起了一片鋒利的玻璃碎片，將尖銳處刺向自己的喉嚨。

　　「巴奇！！」

　　但是史蒂夫很快就撲了過來，用手奪下冬兵手中的碎片，然後將冬兵往後壓在浴室地板上，心疼的看著冬兵喉嚨上被刺出的一小塊傷口，俯身舔拭著從那裏流出的血。

　　冬兵看著他的行為，臉上的表情很平靜，輕聲說道：「……我連死的自由都沒有了，是吧。」

　　冬兵說得很輕很淡，不帶著任何情感，卻重重的撞擊在史蒂夫的胸口。

　　史蒂夫用力的搖頭，眼淚幾乎要奪眶而出，但他不能哭，他沒有資格哭泣。他只是緊緊抱著冬兵，顫抖著吻著他的臉、他的鼻子、他的唇。然後拉開他的雙腿，痛苦的表情扭曲著，再一次進入了他。

　　冬兵仰起頭承受衝擊，緊閉著雙唇不再說話。

　　他決定放棄反抗，史蒂夫想要什麼他都會給他，就算是生命也可以。除了他的感情，他知道這是史蒂夫最想要的，所以他無論如何不會交出去。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　「東尼，抱歉打擾你一下……」布魯斯踏進了東尼的研究室裡，一手舉起手上的資料，「你還記得上次跟史蒂夫聯絡是什麼時候的事？」

　　布魯斯的話讓東尼停下了手上的動作，一手扶著下巴的鬍子思考著。

　　「嗯～？我想想……大概在史蒂夫來這裡取得控制冬兵的道具之後就沒看過他們了吧。」

　　「你不會覺得奇怪嗎？那已經是將近十天以上的事了。」在東尼回答的過程中布魯斯已經走近他，並將資料放到桌上。

　　「……聽你那麼一說還真有點奇怪……」

　　自從史蒂夫上個禮拜還是上上個禮拜撥了一通電話來通知冬兵暴走，並來這裡取走一些東尼當初為了牽制冬兵而製造出的物品之後，除了有報告順利確保冬兵的人身安全並暫時安置於他們自己的家之後，東尼他們就再也沒有收到過關於他們的任何消息。

　　「神盾局那邊也沒有聯繫？」

　　「娜塔莎有提到史蒂夫替自己跟巴奇請了長假，但沒提到冬兵的暴走……或許是巴奇發生了什麼事讓史蒂夫不得不請長假來陪他？」

　　東尼回答了布魯斯的疑問，但這個答案並沒有讓他釋懷，布魯斯低頭思考了一會後，抬起頭對著空氣說道：「賈維斯，麻煩開啟詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的生理機能監測畫面。」

　　話語剛落，兩人的面前就展開了一個畫面，上面顯示出許多視窗資訊，還有心電圖等圖表。

　　那是從埋藏在冬兵的金屬手臂內的監測器傳來的，他們一直都有在監控冬兵的生理狀況。一開始是為了防範傳說中的人形兵器的失控，後來變成純粹的關心。

　　當然，這一切監控都有事先經過史蒂夫跟冬兵本人的同意。

　　「……你看，」布魯斯指著畫面上的歷史資料，「五天前的午後，詹姆斯的腦波跟心跳數值一度達到最高峰值，之後一直到午夜過後雖然有下降但都不曾降到標準正常值。」

　　說著，布魯斯將畫面切換到下一個畫面。

　　「接著在凌晨２點時又再度飆高至最高值長達兩個小時，之後突然間所有的數值幾乎歸零，這是喪失了意識進入深度昏睡的數值。」

　　東尼盯著畫面上那從頂端直線落下到最底部的線條波紋，想了幾個可能性，並把他認為最有可能的說給布魯斯聽。

　　「大概是冬兵暴走然後被史蒂夫壓制住？看樣子他應該對巴奇使用了你特製的麻醉針。」

　　布魯斯慢慢的點頭，臉上露出深刻的表情，「接著大約在５點左右，監控系統跟監測器的連結就突然中斷了……這代表什麼你應該也知道。」

　　「兩種可能，」東尼幾乎是馬上就回答了布魯斯的提問，伸出了兩根手指說：「一種是巴奇的手臂損毀，一種是他的手臂被卸除。」

　　布魯斯又點了點頭，眼神從螢幕上移到東尼臉上，「如果是第一種，以史蒂夫平常對詹姆斯的過保護，他不可能如此俏然無聲……如果是第二種，那麼，他卸下詹姆斯的手臂是為了什麼？」

　　東尼聳聳肩，「最有可能是巴奇拼命反抗，為了安全才卸掉的？」

　　布魯斯接著東尼的話往下說，「是的，而會讓史蒂夫需要做到這種地步，肯定發生了什麼讓詹姆斯受到重大打擊的事，但史蒂夫卻一反常態完全沒跟我們聯繫，他就只是跟詹姆斯待在家裡……而且我擔心，他是不是真的會把詹姆斯鎖著……如果他真的那麼做了，我想詹姆斯的心裡所受的傷害一定很大。」

　　布魯斯總覺得他們兩人之間肯定發生了什麼。

　　那天，在史蒂夫一臉陰鬱的來到這裡跟東尼借捕捉冬兵的道具時佇立在一旁一邊做著自己的研究，一邊默默觀察著史蒂夫的布魯斯就察覺得史蒂夫似乎有什麼地方不對勁。

　　由於布魯斯長年以來一直與憤怒等負面情緒對抗，持續下來的結果，是他對於情緒變化的感知相當敏感，特別是強烈的負面情緒。

　　而他當時在史蒂夫面無表情的臉上及繃緊的身上感受到了某種龐大而難以言喻的情感。史蒂夫給布魯斯的感覺就像是被一個透明但堅韌的薄膜覆蓋著，而他無法確知被包裹在裡頭的內容物是什麼。

　　史蒂夫的眼神中像是混雜了太多難以承受的高負載情感而化成了虛無。

　　要是把所有的顏色混在一起會形成什麼？

　　答案是，若是光譜的話會是純粹的白，若是顏料的話……則會融成純粹的黑。

　　「………我想我們應該主動聯絡史蒂夫。」

　　布魯斯看了一眼螢幕裡各種圖表數值右上方的冬兵的半身照，語氣中帶著一抹確切的不安。


	6. Chapter 6

《第六話》

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　「巴奇，吃一點……小心噎著了。」

　　金髮男人溫柔的說著，然後用自己的嘴堵住了冬兵讓他不得不把嘴裡的食物吞進肚子裡。

　　被硬塞了滿嘴的食物，又被逼迫著吞嚥，冬兵難以抑止從胃裡湧上的噁心感。  
　　冬兵消極的絕食行為沒能持續很久，就被史蒂夫用嘴對嘴餵食的方式破壞，而冬兵無法拒絕他這樣的行為，因為他的下身正被他卡著，無法動彈。

　　他們已經維持這樣的生活有一段時間。

　　黑暗的室內窗簾掩蓋住了外頭的世界，也遮蓋住了所有一切的光明，冬兵不知道現在究竟是白天或夜晚，也不知道自從被史蒂夫鎖起來後過了多久的時間，也許才幾天也許好幾個月。

　　冬兵的世界現在皆歸一個人主宰，早已失去了時間概念，這個男人控制他的身體，決定他的生與死，只有在心底深層的空間，冬兵才得以保持解離的自由。

　　他會在那黑暗寧靜的虛幻空間裡將自己縮成一團，讓自己遠離所有一切。

　　可惜男人不會給他太多自由的時間，他總是強硬的將冬兵的意識從心底拉回現實，並用著殘酷的手法將他那太過於沉重的愛情伴隨著溫柔的語言灌注於他一身。

　　冬兵不知不覺間習慣、甚至恥辱的發現自己開始享受史蒂夫帶給他肉體的快感。他會在高潮過後的倦怠感中感覺到輕柔的撫摸著自己的頭髮的溫暖。

　　當冬兵發現自己居然不討厭他的接觸時心底感到一陣恐慌，於是能更加封閉自己的感情。但史蒂夫依舊不厭其煩的擁抱他、親吻他、愛撫他、貫穿他，並不停歇的述說著愛。

　　冬兵不是沒想過在他伸進來時用力咬斷對方的舌頭，或是在史蒂夫睡著時用右手掐住他的咽喉。他好幾次差點就做到了，但最後總是功虧一簣。

　　他曾經咬傷他，然後在嚐到血味時不由自主的鬆開牙齒，也曾經在手掌覆住史蒂夫脖子時用力掐住，卻總在對方呼吸越來越短促時鬆開了手，而史蒂夫卻只是微微笑著，攤開雙手將自己毫無隱藏的曝露在冬兵的面前。

　　「你可以殺了我，隨時隨地，用各種方法。」

　　冬兵的手不由自主的被對方拉起，抵到史蒂夫的左胸上方。

　　感受到手背上史蒂夫的手掌跟自己掌心內傳來的跳動跟溫度，冬兵的心跳跟呼吸也跟著加快。

　　「我的心臟？或是我的氣管？我可以幫你……」

　　溫柔的聲音像是個魔咒傳到了冬兵的耳裡，使得他的全身宛如受到束縛般動彈不得。

　　史蒂夫的手在話語落下的同時開始使力，冬兵的手被史蒂夫的手壓迫著，手指被迫陷入史蒂夫胸膛的肉裡的感觸讓冬兵感到了前所未有的恐慌。

　　「不！」

　　冬兵終於忍不住驚叫出聲，奮力抵抗想把手從史蒂夫的手跟他的心臟間抽出，但史蒂夫只是微笑著，對自己胸口的皮膚慢慢的破開滲血的疼痛毫不理會，直到冬兵甩著頭從驚懼的眼中流出淚，史蒂夫才像回過神來鬆開了手，抱著他聲聲安慰。

　　冬兵很想自由，但他媽的他就是做不到殺害史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫永遠不可能殺了自己一樣。

　　冬兵、或者說詹姆斯巴恩斯是永遠不可能殺了史蒂夫羅傑斯，也無法恨他。

　　史蒂夫羅傑斯，冬兵的加害者與被害者，是監禁他的罪犯，也是被巴奇這個人囚禁的囚徒。

　　他不懂，冬兵是真的不明瞭，為何史蒂夫要愛得如此痛苦又不肯放手。他從來不覺得自己有什麼值得他那麼做，過去也是，現在更是。

　　但他已經不想問了，因為他從凝視著自己的那雙藍眼睛裡看出了史蒂夫內心近乎病態的執著。

　　這個男人瘋了，冬兵被壓在史蒂夫溫暖的胸膛前聞到血腥味時心底只有這個想法。

　　不知從什麼時候開始史蒂夫就瘋了，巴奇過去曾認為是因為血清造成的，但冬兵現在知道這一切都是因為自己。他不是沒發現過史蒂夫的不對勁，他也察覺到他對自己有朋友以上的感情，但他卻選擇了逃避。

　　他讓自己更積極的與女性交往，也試圖替史蒂夫介紹異性，還安排過四人約會。遇到那個完美的女孩時他一度認為這是最好的結局，也許只要他結婚，就可以讓史蒂夫完全死心。

　　事實證明他錯了，他輕率的舉動，造成了三方痛苦的結果，他既傷了他愛過的姑娘，也害得史蒂夫跟自己深陷在一個無底深淵。

　　冬兵唯一能做得就是讓那個錯誤不再更加錯下去。他不斷在心中告誡自己，不論史蒂夫口口聲聲說他有多愛他，自己也絕對不能愛上他。

　　如果說，巴奇對史蒂夫的愛情曾經萌芽過，也早已被以愛為名的掠奪狠狠的拔除。

　　即使如此，那被深埋在心底的芽苗從未曾枯萎過，在沒有任何人注意到時，被一雙小小的手小心翼翼的護著。

　　棕髮的小男孩捧著巴奇自身不願去承認與正視的一坯泥土，將其擁在懷中沉睡著，用友情作為肥料，以罪人自身的眼淚灌溉，等待重生或是永久的凋零。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　手機聲響起時，史蒂夫正擁抱著冬兵。

　　正確來說是史蒂夫靠在床頭櫃上，將冬兵抱在自己的大腿上，而自己的欲望正深埋在冬兵體內。

　　冬兵右手緊抓著他的背，將頭埋在因淚水而沾得濕淋淋的史蒂夫的頸項間，在每一次律動所帶來的快感中將呻吟咬在史蒂夫的肩上。

　　手機聲突兀的在這些日子以來幾乎只有喘息跟呻吟的臥室內響起讓冬兵渾身一震，他一開始甚至不能理解那是什麼聲音，有些惶恐的抬起頭四處搜尋聲音來源。

　　冬兵難得一見的情緒變化讓史蒂夫露出笑容，忍不住捧起冬兵的臉想要安撫他，但冬兵只是看了他一眼，垂下眼，臉上又再度回到面無表情。

　　史蒂夫心臟刺痛了一下，但他甘之若飴的承受，他甚至覺得連冬兵帶給他的心痛也是一種甜蜜。

　　手機依然響著，史蒂夫從床上坐正的動作讓冬兵悶哼了一聲，而史蒂夫接下去的舉動卻讓冬兵睜大了雙眼不敢置信。

　　他驚愕的看著男人將自己抱起，然後維持著兩人結合在一起的姿勢走下床。

　　他只能為了不讓自己掉下去以及抵抗史蒂夫每一步的走動給他身體內部帶來的衝擊與刺激，而用右手緊緊的勾著史蒂夫的頸肩。

　　但史蒂夫跟自己都沒有穿著衣服又流著汗，滑得讓他幾乎快抓不住，他好幾次都覺得自己快掉落，緊張得不自覺發出不安的哽咽。

　　察覺到了冬兵的不安，史蒂夫稍微停下腳步，重新將冬兵安穩的抱在自己懷裡。

　　當體內再次被插入時，冬兵居然像是安心似的嘆了一口氣，緊緊抱著史蒂夫，將全身的力道都放在他身上。

　　眼見冬兵的身體越來越依賴著自己，讓史蒂夫既歡喜又痛苦。

　　這幾天他與冬兵有無數次的結合，他感覺得到冬兵慢慢的從一開始的抗拒、麻木、自棄到現在的無意識的享受。然而同時冬兵的心卻依舊封閉，就像在對史蒂夫宣告他可以得到他的肉體卻永遠得不到他的心。

　　史蒂夫的理性知道這美好而哀傷的時間不可能永遠持續下去，不斷響徹臥室的鈴聲就像是預告。

　　鎖鍊的長度讓他可以抱起冬兵走到掛在衣帽架上的外套邊從裡面掏出手機。當他看到上面顯示出東尼史塔克的名字時，心中並沒有太多的情感波動，只是在漠然的想著，這一刻終於來了。

　　史蒂夫又走了幾步，輕柔的將冬兵壓到牆上，拉起冬兵的雙腳環著自己的腰，一手扶著冬兵的臀部讓他穩穩的被扣在自己跟牆壁中間，然後一手滑開手機。

　　冬兵背靠在牆上，咬牙忍耐著卡在他體內的那根兇器像是燒紅的鐵釘將他釘在牆面上的錯覺。

　　史蒂夫親吻了冬兵緊皺著的眉間，然後將手機拿到耳邊開口問候。

　　「晚安。」

　　「你好，史蒂夫，打擾到你了嗎？」

　　手機另一方傳來的是溫和有禮貌的問候，雖然與手機上顯示的號碼不符合，但史蒂夫並沒有太大的驚訝，他只是很冷靜的回應道：「你好，布魯斯，請問有什麼事嗎？」

　　冬兵聽到布魯斯的名字，身軀震了一下，抬起頭望向史蒂夫，正望進對方一臉深情的眼神裡。

　　「巴奇？是……他現在很好，就在我面前，你想跟他說話嗎？」

　　史蒂夫邊跟手機對面的布魯斯對話，邊將手機調到擴音然後放到冬兵的胸腹上。

　　……他想做什麼？盯著史蒂夫的行動，冬兵心底浮現出的不安很快被提升至恐慌。

 

　　「詹姆斯？你還好嗎？我這裡與你左手的聯繫斷了好幾天，有點擔心……」

　　從手機裡傳來了布魯斯溫和的聲音，語氣中帶著真誠的擔心，但冬兵沒能去感受。因為史蒂夫突然將冬兵的手從原本勾著自己的肩上拉開，用力壓到了牆壁上。

　　當冬兵看著史蒂夫一手壓著自己的右手，一手緊抓著自己的腰，嘴角彎起笑容的模樣時，整個人都驚慌了起來，對於史蒂夫接下來要做的事害怕的搖著頭，張開顫抖的嘴唇想要拒絕，但發出的卻只是無聲的急促喘息。

　　冬兵的胸腹因恐懼和不安劇烈的上下起伏著，被放置在上方的手機也跟著上下移動，他徒勞無功的扭動著身軀，但手跟下半身都被壓制住，這樣的掙扎只是刺激著史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫緩慢的將分身從冬兵體內抽出，緊接著毫不容情的用力捅了進去。

　　「啊啊－－！！」

　　一口氣被刺到最深處的衝擊讓冬兵無法抑制住自己的痛叫聲。

　　他雖然知道史蒂夫正把他們兩人的正在從事的性行為透過手機傳給對面的布魯斯聽，但他沒辦法，他試著要咬住嘴唇或舌頭或任何一樣可以咬住的東西，不過史蒂夫並不給他任何機會，只是瘋也似的抽插，猛烈而狂暴的撕扯並撞擊著冬兵的早已被蹂躪得腫痛敏感的內壁。

　　難以形容的強烈快感跟痛楚奪去冬兵的理性、尊嚴與思考，逼得他只能出聲哭喊哀求。

　　「啊！啊！不……停……停下！啊……！」

　　但史蒂夫只是堅定的抓著冬兵的腰，在上面留下了深深的指印，並更加快了身下侵略的速度。

　　手腕跟腰間被緊緊束縛著，鐐銬在摩擦時發出了鏘鏘的聲響，理應感到疼痛的冬兵卻沒有任何感覺，他全副感官都集中在體內與耳裡，他只能在史蒂夫如暴風雨般的狂野攻勢中承受著襲擊而來的快感，羞憤的聽著自己難以抑制的尖叫，以及每次衝撞時的肉體拍擊聲，還有手機那傳來先是驚疑的呼喚著自己的名字，最後轉為愕然的聲音。

　　「嗚……嗚啊、啊啊！不……求你……啊……嗚……關掉……嗚嗚……」

　　到了最後，冬兵在令他暈頭轉向的搖晃振動中只能無力喘著氣發出微弱的哀鳴。

　　茫然中他聽到史蒂夫正平靜的在跟手機裡的人對話，他聽不清他們的對話內容，因為史蒂夫依然激烈的在自己體內進出。

　　冬兵不知道史蒂夫是怎麼能夠一邊猛烈操著自己一邊還能保持得如此平靜的講話。他已經無法思考，眼淚不斷流出，粗重的喘息與啜泣混著唾液弄得他的整張臉與胸前濕淋淋的。

　　在最深最重的一次撞擊中冬兵被逼至高潮，精液噴灑在他的胸腹間，也沾到了手機上。

　　手機不知何時通話已經停止，待機中黑色的螢幕上沾到了白色的液體，但冬兵沒有得到休息的機會，他只是張口喘息著，繼續承受史蒂夫對自己身體彷彿永無止境的折磨。

　　史蒂夫快速的在冬兵不斷收縮的內壁裡衝刺，急促的呼喚著巴奇，在瀕臨高潮的巔峰時將自身拔了出來，抽動著將白濁的液體射在冬兵的胸腹間，有些還濺到了臉上及唇邊。

　　模模糊糊之間，冬兵感覺到有東西黏到自己臉上，下意識的伸出舌頭舔去，在嚐到腥味時皺起眉。

　　而這看在史蒂夫眼裡有說不出的煽情，他俯身貼上冬兵的唇，把自己的精液推進冬兵的口腔內，用舌頭攪動著，直到冬兵滿臉通紅的喘著氣，緊閉的眼角有淚水滑落，史蒂夫才依依不捨的抬起上身。

　　接著史蒂夫用雙手將冬兵攔腰抱起，手機順勢隨著一堆混濁的液體掉落地面，然後史蒂夫翻身將意識模糊的冬兵面朝下壓到地面，手扶起冬兵的腹部，讓他的臀部高高翹起對著自己。

　　被壓得不太舒服的冬兵稍微恢復清醒，往前爬行想逃離，但馬上就被拉回，並再次被深深的進入。

　　被蹂躪的過度敏感及紅腫的腸壁被再次侵入的賬痛感讓冬兵難以抑止的發出小小的哀鳴，張開嘴不斷的喘氣與抽泣。

　　在身後男人強力的抽插與前後搖晃的衝擊下，只剩下一隻手的冬兵撐不了太久，史蒂夫的陰莖劈開並碾壓而過內壁深處的感覺讓他無力的趴在地上，酥麻感隨著身後快速穩定的律動而逐漸擴散至全身，他只能把上半身趴臥在地毯上低聲啜泣。

　　史蒂夫從他的尾椎骨一路輕輕的吻著他被汗濕透因方才被壓在牆上摩擦跟快感紅成一片的背部。

　　明知對方正因自己的行為而哭泣，但史蒂夫真的不知道該怎麼去抑止自己對這副完美身軀的依戀與渴望，他試著讓兩人都能感到快樂，因此他伸手握住了冬兵再度勃起的陰莖賣力的套弄著。

　　在史蒂夫的翻弄下，又一次被強迫的高潮襲來，冬兵拱起腰手緊抓著地毯小腹收緊，戰慄著射在史蒂夫手裡。

　　過度的快感讓冬兵從喉嚨發出哽咽，用他僅存的最後一絲理性抑制住哭喊史蒂夫名字的衝動。

　　因高潮而緊縮的後穴不由自主的咬住史蒂夫的陰莖，強烈的刺激幾乎讓史蒂夫把持不住，他用雙手緊抓住冬兵的腰用力的撞擊，挺進最深處，低吼著將自己的欲望全數射進了那火熱的內壁。

　　原本就極度敏感的體內深處被滾燙液體沖刷而過並填滿的感受讓冬兵全身都起了痙攣。

　　在劇烈的行為過後，兩人都粗喘著氣，史蒂夫停在冬兵的體內，感受著他體內的溫度與脈動，然後維持著結合的狀態，往後坐在地毯上，並將冬兵從趴臥著的姿勢拉起。

　　冬兵無力的被拉起倒在史蒂夫的胸膛上，這讓他可以清晰的聽見史蒂夫劇烈的心跳，他半張著濕漉而渙散的眼神看了史蒂夫一眼，然後閉上了眼睛。

　　史蒂夫充滿著愛與深情的用手將冬兵汗濕的髮絲撈起，抬起他的下顎，輕啄著他微啟的唇，直到冬兵迷迷糊糊的快睡去，史蒂夫才抽出自身，然後打橫抱起冬兵將他送到床上。

　　他平常都會先帶冬兵到浴室裡清洗乾淨幫他穿好睡衣才把他送回床上。但是今天不一樣，他必須留下血淋淋的證據，讓待會即將來臨的兩位『獵人』可以清楚的看到受害者的被害程度。

　　所以史蒂夫只是把被單拉到冬兵的腹部位置，親吻他的額頭後從抽屜拿出安眠藥，就著床頭櫃上常備的白開水，餵進了冬兵的嘴裡，讓冬兵睡著以避開待會即將出現的尷尬場面。

　　史蒂夫知道這一天終會來臨。

　　雖然他大可以找些藉口隱瞞過去，憑他平常的信用與形象，瞞上個把個月應該不是問題，但史蒂夫寧可選擇將自己的罪刑開誠布公血淋淋的提前公諸在他的同伴面前。

　　他想要將冬兵從自己的手裡解放出來，他不願再有任何人事物去傷害巴奇，當然即使那是他自己也不例外。但史蒂夫無法自己放手，所以他只能寄托給值得信賴的夥伴們。

　　他相信他們一定可以從自己的手中救出冬兵，所以他就只是等待，並在這短暫的時間裡好好的愛著冬兵。

　　「……巴奇，放心，就快了……一切很快就會結束了……」

　　史蒂夫溫柔的聲音在冬兵模糊的意識中彷彿是搖籃曲，安撫著他的心。

　　雖然他正是那個不斷傷害他的人，但冬兵卻漸漸的被他溫柔而殘酷的愛麻痺。

　　在沉入深層意識前冬兵下意識的想握住史蒂夫的手，但史蒂夫已經起身離去，他的手在空中落了空沒人注意到。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　東尼臉色不太好，站在他對面的布魯斯也一樣。

　　他們都在想辦法消化著剛剛透過手機聽到的震撼內容──那怎麼聽、怎麼想，再加上史蒂夫自己也淡然的說了出口──都清清楚楚的揭示著冬兵正在受到史蒂夫的暴行，關於性方面的。

　　那與他們過去所相處的史蒂夫的印象實在差太多，他們一時之間竟不知要怎麼處理。

　　不過兩人並沒有混亂很久，兩人之中先冷靜下來的布魯斯抓著東尼的肩膀，嚴肅的說道：「……無論如何，我們現在都必須先去史蒂夫那裡一趟。」

　　東尼挑起眉，跟布魯斯對望了一會後，艱辛的點頭。

　　不管怎麼說，雖然還不清楚他們兩人之間究竟發生過什麼事，但既然他們已認定冬兵是同伴，那麼在同伴有難時幫助他是天經地義的事。

　　即使那個在東尼跟布魯斯猶豫的現在很可能也還正在傷害著冬兵的男人也是他們的同伴，還是那個正直偉大的美國隊長。

　　東尼做好必要時跟美國隊長打上一架的準備，帶上了裝備手環，隨時可以穿上裝甲，同時為了不引人注目，他很低調的捨棄了平常愛用的跑車選擇了廂型車與布魯斯一同前去。

　　他們在門口前考慮幾秒鐘決定還是先按門鈴，看看情況再決定要不要破門而入，然而出乎意料之外，按下門鈴後沒多久史蒂夫就開了門。

　　三個人的眼神對上。

　　「你們好，東尼、布魯斯……請進。」

　　史蒂夫溫和而平靜的態度引得東尼跟布魯斯面面相覷，而且他沒多說什麼就讓他們進了家門，難道剛剛是他們聽錯了？還是一場冬兵跟隊長聯手的惡作劇？

環顧了一下四周，布魯斯斟酌著用詞，小心翼翼的開口詢問：「……你好，史蒂夫……深夜前來叨擾不好意思，但事關於剛才的通話內容，恕我冒昧，但那聽起來像是你在對詹姆斯做出暴行……」

　　「是的，我剛才的確正在強姦巴奇。」

　　聽到史蒂夫面無表情的親口承認，布魯斯跟東尼反而不知所措。

　　他們雖然都不想相信，但既然本人如此乾脆的表白自己的罪行，那麼這應當是鐵錚錚的事實。

　　在驚愕中，他們看著史蒂夫走到了臥室門口複雜的望著關閉的門，接著轉過身來，對著他們說道：「巴奇就在房間裡。」

　　史蒂夫的話讓東尼跟布魯斯心中一凜。

　　冬兵就在門後，不知他是怎麼樣的狀況。

　　布魯斯看了站在一旁垂著眼，看不出任何情緒的史蒂夫，猶豫了一下，最終還是扭開了門把。

　　臥室內一片漆黑，東尼緊跟在他身後，兩人就著客廳的燈光只隱約看出了臥室的雙人大床上躺了一個人影，因為房內太暗了實在看不清，布魯斯目光注視著床上的動靜，對東尼提出請求。

　　「東尼，麻煩你開個燈好嗎？」

　　東尼摸索著牆壁上的電燈開關，心裡有個聲音叫他不要開燈，開燈後看到的一定會是不堪入目的畫面，但是都到了這個地步，他們也已經無法置身事外，於是東尼下意識的吞了吞口水，按了下去。

　　臥室的燈光亮起的瞬間，房內的兩人都瞇起了雙眼。等到適應了燈光後，室內響起不知是誰倒吸了一口氣的聲音，或許他們兩人同時都那麼做了。

　　東尼跟布魯斯簡直不敢相信映入他倆眼簾的畫面。

　　除了下半身有稍微用被單蓋住以外，冬兵赤身裸體的躺著－－不，是被鎖在床上。

　　他們震驚的看到失去一隻左手的冬兵手腳被鐐銬及鎖鏈囚禁著，失去意識、渾身沾滿了不知名的白濁及透明液體，棕黑色的長髮披散在枕頭上，也遮住了他的臉，但依然可以看出他比起最後一次見面時要來得消瘦與憔悴。

　　就在布魯斯難掩震驚的走過去伸出手想要確認冬兵的狀況時，東尼突然大叫一聲：「布魯斯！往左邊閃！」

　　布魯斯大腦還來不及反應身體已經聽從東尼的話往左邊偏移，剎那間他看見了一只拳頭從他臉頰旁劃了過去，只差幾公分那拳頭就要招呼到他臉上，下一秒東尼立刻換上了鋼鐵裝，將布魯斯拉到一旁，舉起掌心的發射口對準剛剛發動攻擊的史蒂夫。

　　「……你讓我們進來的目的是要殺人滅口嗎？美國隊長？」

　　原本表情陰沉的史蒂夫聽到東尼說的話，特別是最後的美國隊長時，臉抽動了一下，沉痛的閉緊雙眼，將兩條手臂垂下放到身體兩側，深呼吸後語帶抱歉的說道：「不……我為我剛才失控的行為道歉，布魯斯、還有東尼……我很抱歉，我無法控制我自己不去對任何一個想要碰觸巴奇的人下手。」

　　雖然史蒂夫剛才那強勢的敵意已經消失殆盡，東尼依然保持著警戒。他無法捉摸史蒂夫的想法，剛剛上一秒還毫無威脅，下一秒突然傾全力攻擊的行為已經讓他們無法信任。

　　布魯斯壓抑著內心的浩克，他現在不能變身，一旦變身事情會變得很糟，所以他只能深呼吸強迫自己冷靜下來，然後注視著史蒂夫謹慎問道：「……你的目的是什麼？你為什麼對他做出這樣的事？」

　　「……如果我說，一切都是因為我愛著巴奇，你們會相信嗎？」

　　布魯斯跟東尼對望一眼後，由東尼開口問：「你跟他是情侶？」

　　「……不，他說過他永遠不可能愛我。」史蒂夫搖了搖頭，苦澀的笑著。

　　「……你們不是朋友？」

　　「是………也許該說曾經是……我過去在軍中的時候就強姦過巴奇，從那時候我們的關係就很扭曲。」

　　布魯斯跟東尼都對這個猶如晴天霹靂的答案目瞪口呆。

　　所以史蒂夫之前口口聲聲他們是最好的朋友這件事是說謊？

　　像是從他們兩人的看出他們內心的想法，史蒂夫自嘲的說道：「對，我說謊，我欺騙了你們全部的人……美國隊長只是一個愛上摯友又因得不到他的愛而用卑劣的手段去傷害他的卑鄙小人。」

　　布魯斯跟東尼盯著史蒂夫的臉，無言的沉默了一會。

　　將視線移到躺在床上的冬兵後，布魯斯語帶譴責的開口對史蒂夫說道：「……你這是犯罪。」

　　「我知道。」

　　東尼望著史蒂夫坦然的承認，不禁懷疑的問：「你故意在手機裡那麼做，把我們吸引來的目的是什麼？」

　　「我相信你們一定會來這裡，我希望你們能從我手中救出巴奇。」

　　東尼訝異的瞪大雙眼，半笑半怒的說道：「嘿……你知道自己在說什麼嗎？你讓我們來從你手中救出巴奇？哈？！你為什麼不自己放開他？」

　　「因為我做不到。」史蒂夫回答得毫不猶豫，斬釘截鐵，「我無法放手，我沒辦法……我不能忍受巴奇從我身邊離開，我無法不去愛他。」

　　東尼跟布魯斯望著史蒂夫，又將視線移到躺在床上的冬兵。

　　不管怎麼樣，現在的首要目的是先讓冬兵離開這裡，讓他卸掉手上的鎖鍊，並檢查他的健康狀況。

　　「……好，總之，現在先讓我們把巴奇帶回我那，一切之後再說。」

　　東尼維持著高舉右手瞄準史蒂夫的姿勢跟布魯斯交換了一個眼神，在東尼的掩護下布魯斯順利移動到了冬兵身旁，而史蒂夫只能握緊拳頭壓抑著自己的殺意，盯著布魯斯粗略的檢查冬兵的身體狀況。

　　布魯斯先是將手探到冬兵的頸動脈上，然後又打開他的眼睛觀察，接著往下探，忍不住皺起眉。

　　除了沾滿了不知名的液體外，冬兵身上布滿了大大小小的瘀痕與齒痕，更不用提那手腕跟腳踝上的擦傷。

　　雖然看得出史蒂夫已經盡可能的在小心對待，但是長久下來的金屬物品與肌膚彼此之間的摩擦還是讓冬兵的手腳都破皮紅腫。還有從明顯消瘦的身材以及蒼白的臉色來看，只怕冬兵在被史蒂夫囚禁時並沒有良好的飲食生活。

　　史蒂夫口口聲聲愛著冬兵的話如果是真的，那應該不會在飲食上虧待他，這樣一來布魯斯合理推測巴奇的營養不良極可能是他採取了絕食來拒絕史蒂夫。

　　難道說，史蒂夫真的像他說的是為了冬兵？布魯斯邊在心底想著邊轉頭對東尼點頭，「還活著……但是身體狀況不太好。」

　　布魯斯知道冬兵曾經接受過某種血清的改造，比起一般人的體能要來的優秀許多，但那畢竟與史蒂夫的正牌血清不同。而且他的身體過去曾處於長期營養不良的狀態。

　　好不容易在史蒂夫跟某些老是愛塞一堆食物生怕冬兵會餓死的人──比如克林特或山姆──的幫助下被回復到正常健康人該有的狀況，如今卻又再一次的陷入了這樣的慘況，還是那個不久前才將他照顧得無微不至的人造成的，布魯斯不禁心下泛起難受的無力感，他眼神中帶著譴責的看了史蒂夫一眼，然後將床單拉起蓋住冬兵，將他包裹起來，站起身用手示意東尼將冬兵打橫抱起。

　　史蒂夫只是咬緊牙關，雙拳緊握，指甲掐進掌心的肉裡，有血滲出來滴落地板，但他只是拼命壓抑充斥著全身讓他現在只想衝過去把他們兩人人打倒在地把冬兵搶回來的衝動。

　　「……巴奇的左手在哪裡？」東尼走了幾步，突然想起，轉過頭問史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫鬆開淌血的雙手，走出客廳，來到倉庫內，取出防潮箱將裡面的金屬手臂取出，無比珍視的將那條手臂交給布魯斯，在布魯斯跟東尼的無言的譴責中史蒂夫只是將眼神都放在被東尼抱著的冬兵身上。

　　「……巴奇就交給你們了，謝謝你們。」

　　史蒂夫的道謝讓布魯斯跟東尼再次面面相覷，他們真的搞不懂史蒂夫到底在想什麼。

　　「你這是犯罪，等我們回去後可能會有人來逮捕你。」

　　聽到布魯斯在離開門前時，對自己所說出的告誡，史蒂夫只是平靜的回道：「那正是我所期望的。」

　　關上門後，布魯斯跟東尼兩人對望，在東尼透過頭盔裡的通訊器通知站在對面高樓上一直瞄準著史蒂夫的克林特可以撤退後，東尼小心翼翼的抱著昏睡的冬兵，與布魯斯兩人一路沉默的走回車上，思考著該怎麼處理接下來的事情。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

事情被搬上了檯面  
就不再是他們兩人的事了


	7. Chapter 7

《第七話》

 

這一話開始畫風突變，沒有肉，只有奇怪的劇情跟莫名的轉折  
而且很長…一切都是為了接到ＨＥ在鋪路…

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　冬兵捲曲在黑暗的空間裡，手中抓著一張照片，一張他記憶中笑得最開心的史蒂夫。

　　他看著照片裡雖然渾身髒汙卻依然笑得毫無陰影，如陽光般耀眼的金髮大男孩，內心泛起了懷念與酸疼。

　　他還記得那是在史蒂夫從佐拉博士的實驗室裡將自己救出，大家一起凱旋歸營後，他們找到時間獨處敘舊時的畫面。

　　那時他們聊起了過去的糗事，兩人笑成一團。

　　那大概是巴奇記憶中最後一次史蒂夫笑得如此開朗。

　　之後發生了一連串的事情，史蒂夫的笑容從此染上一層很深的陰影，而巴奇自己也是，在成了冬兵之後更是失去了記憶與複雜的情感，在與史蒂夫重逢之後，他才重新拾回了感情。

　　然而那與史蒂夫一同重新拾回的感情卻在史蒂夫劇烈的行為下被打碎成一片片的破片。

　　他正躺在那堆破片中，他不想再拾回卻也不想拋棄，於是他就只是任自己被自己感情的碎片扎得渾身刺痛。

　　冬兵張大雙眼仰望著黑暗的空間。

　　難得有那麼長的時間他得以獨處去思考。

　　過去他這樣的時間並不多，總是被史蒂夫強硬的拉回現實中，而現在他已經待了很長的時間躺著，長得足以讓冬兵能夠仔細思考他們之間的事。

　　史蒂夫的愛是那麼的霸道且偏執，他從來不問他真正想要的是什麼，也不給他思考拒絕或接受的空間。

　　然而冬兵……巴奇自己也從來沒主動去跟史蒂夫溝通，他們都用自以為是的想法去思考。

　　或許他們需要的只是一次面對面放開心胸的對話，但他們從沒那麼做過，他們永遠都以為自己了解對方，但其實他們連自己都不了解。

　　將手中的照片覆蓋在自己的左胸，巴奇閉上眼睛，嘴裡喃喃的低嘆一個名字。

　　「……史蒂夫……」

　　如果有機會，他一定要……

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇睜開眼睛時，四周明亮的讓他一時之間不知身在何處。

　　他眨了眨眼睛，緩緩的移動眼珠，打探四周的環境，發現自己不是在那個熟悉的史蒂夫囚禁著自己的黑暗的臥室，而是在一個全然陌生的空間。

　　就在巴奇思考著這裡是哪裡，自己為何會在這裡時，空氣中突然響起一個平靜的男聲。

　　「你醒了，巴恩斯先生，我剛才已通知老闆跟班納博士，他們馬上就會過來，請你繼續躺在床上耐心稍待片刻。」

　　這個冷硬中帶著柔和的熟悉聲音讓巴奇一瞬間馬上理解自己身在何處，也立刻回想起他昏睡前發生的事。

　　那個混蛋！巴奇捶了一下床墊，然後不很驚訝的發現自己的右手吊著點滴，左手原本的金屬手臂又被接了回來，他試著動了一下，雖然有些不順，但還能隨著他的意志動作。

　　於是巴奇用左手一把扯下點滴，點滴的針頭被硬從手臂的肉中抽出，血就這麼噴了出來。

　　「巴恩斯先生，為了你的身體健康著想請停止你的舉動，班納博士很快就來。」

　　但巴奇絲毫不在乎，他只是掀開床單坐起身，無視賈維斯的制止，打開門就要出去。

　　「詹姆斯！」

　　但一打開門，班納博士跟全副武裝的鋼鐵人就出現在門後。

　　布魯斯看到巴奇先是驚喜的呼喚著他的名字，接著在看到巴奇右手臂正向下蜿蜒而流的鮮血時，立刻皺起眉，拉起他的手試圖安撫巴奇的情緒。

　　「你安心吧，這裡不會有傷害你的人。」

　　巴奇瞪著布魯斯，但當從他眼中望到真誠的擔心時，巴奇軟化了下來。

　　他無法對一個真正擔心自己的人做出粗暴的舉動，於是他只能讓布魯斯小心而溫和的將自己推回病床上，然後檢查自己右手的傷勢。

　　「……史蒂夫呢？」

　　巴奇的問題讓布魯斯跟東尼面面相覷。

　　「他應該還待在他家裡，至少監視的人並沒發現他離開家門……我們必須要取得被害者的證供，不然無法起訴跟拘捕他，」東尼聳聳肩，難得有些嚴肅的對巴奇安慰般的說道：「你放心，我們不會因為他是美國隊長就偏袒他，你也是我們的同伴，更何況他對你做出那樣的行為……」

　　布魯斯朝東尼撇了一眼，搖搖頭示意東尼別再繼續說下去對巴奇造成二度傷害。

　　被害者？起訴跟拘捕？巴奇快速的在腦海裡歸類後恍然大悟。

　　所以這就是史蒂夫那麼做的目的，他演了一場戲，讓史塔克他們從自己手中把巴奇救出，自己去承受罪人該受的懲罰。他把原本屬於他們兩人之間的事情曝露給大家知道，這下就不是兩人攤開來講就能好了。

　　巴奇咬著牙，史蒂夫想玩這一招，很好，但他不會乖乖的去演出他媽的可憐受害者，他的感情是屬於他自己的，他的愛恨情仇也是他自己的，他絕對不會讓史蒂夫可以用這種方法逃避。

　　巴奇被史蒂夫的行為氣得渾身發抖，但布魯斯跟東尼都以為巴奇是想到自己被史蒂夫監禁強暴而發抖，內心都升起一陣憐憫。

　　「放心，我們都站在你這裡，你不用焦急也不用害怕，等你身心狀況都好了再處理史蒂夫也行。」

　　巴奇看著他們兩人的表情，思考了一會後坐在床上，抿緊嘴唇不再說話。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　自從巴奇被救走之後史蒂夫就一直獨自一人待在家裡。

　　他早已做好接受懲罰，他每天都在期盼有人會來踹開自己的門用重裝部隊包圍自己將自己送入牢中，但三天後來訪的卻是他熟悉的同伴，黑寡婦娜塔莎羅曼諾夫探員。

　　「娜塔莎……」

　　「你好，美國隊長。」

　　娜塔莎刻意的做了個尊敬禮，引起史蒂夫自嘲的苦笑，「你單獨一個人前來？他們不怕我對你做出什麼？」

娜塔莎聳了聳肩，「我有自信，而且我知道你不會，羅傑斯，你會對巴恩斯做出那種事是因為那是巴奇……是詹姆斯巴恩斯。」

　　史蒂夫聽了娜塔莎的話陷入短暫的沉默，看著坐在自己對面的娜塔莎，真誠而關心的問道：「……巴奇還好嗎？」

　　娜塔莎瞥了他一眼，淡淡的說道：「詹姆斯巴恩斯的身體恢復情況良好……除了他的心理狀況以外。」

　　看到史蒂夫咬住下唇，露出痛苦的表情時，娜塔莎忍不住開口：「羅傑斯，你知道你到底都對他做了什麼嗎？」

　　「我知道，我都知道……我傷了他……」

　　「你不只傷了他，你還差點毀了他……你犯的是非法拘禁跟性虐待，羅傑斯，我以為巴恩斯是你最好的朋友。」

　　娜塔莎的話讓史蒂夫全身一震，抬起頭無比自責的看了娜塔莎一眼後，將臉埋在自己的手裡。

　　「……我真的很抱歉……我明明知道，但我無法阻止自己……」

　　「……你想把他變成什麼？你專屬的性奴隸？」

　　史蒂夫激動的站起身大聲反駁：「不是！我絕對沒想過要那麼做！我只是……我只是……」

　　說到這裡，史蒂夫語氣中竟開始哽咽，「我只是一直愛著他，一直用著錯誤的方法在愛他……」

　　娜塔莎不以為然的瞪著眼前這個金髮男人，曾經的高大形象如今卻縮成一個渺小痛苦的平凡人，還是個犯罪者。

　　她想起去病房探望巴奇時映照在自己眼中的畫面──原本那雙好不容易開始有了色彩與溫度的眼神又回復到虛無的蒼白，甚至更加的破碎。而那一切都是眼前這個男人一手造成的後果。

　　雖然娜塔莎從他如此痛苦的態度來看，發現到他比任何人都痛恨與自責，但那不代表他就可以被原諒。

　　「……你既然知道，那麼暫時不要去見巴恩斯，他需要好好的休養，特別是心理。」

　　史蒂夫聽了娜塔莎的話，面上表情痛苦的扭曲著，但還是沉重的點頭。

　　「我了解……關於我的拘捕……」

　　「不，我們不會拘捕你。」

　　「為什麼！？我犯的罪最重足以判除無期徒刑……」

　　「巴恩斯除了問你的情況以外什麼都沒說，沒有被害者的控訴與同意，我們無法起訴、更別談拘捕你。」

　　「他……巴奇他……」史蒂夫震驚的望著娜塔莎，嘴張了又閉。

　　娜塔莎盯著史蒂夫從驚訝轉變成錯愕，又在即將轉成難以掩飾的欣喜前硬是換成內疚的扭曲表情，哼笑了一聲，冷冷的說道：「別高興得太早，這只是典型的斯德哥爾摩症候群。」

　　雖然娜塔莎跟冬兵曾經有過過節，他害得她無法再穿比基尼，但那不代表娜塔莎會很樂意看到冬兵被欺凌。

　　更何況那不是真正的他，不是真正的詹姆斯巴恩斯──雖然她也不知道真正的詹姆斯巴恩斯是怎麼樣的人，唯一知道的只有眼前這個以愛為名傷害巴奇的男人。

　　娜塔莎從一開始就對於史蒂夫利用巴奇喪失記憶時從中掌控他的感情相當不以為然。那也就算了，但史蒂夫最終居然還囚禁他，並對他施以暴行。

　　她不覺得這是可以被輕易原諒的行為，即使被害人的巴奇不知出於何種心理因素拒絕開口，但也不代表史蒂夫的罪行就可以一筆勾消。

　　即使巴奇不願去控訴他，也總得要有人來懲罰史蒂夫。

　　雖然娜塔莎只是個局外人，但是她還是可以選擇用自身的態度來表示她對史蒂夫行為的氣憤。

　　所以她只是冷冷的看著史蒂夫，然後丟下一句，「聽史塔克說巴恩斯到現在還無法進食靠點滴在維繫健康，羅傑斯隊長。」後在史蒂夫臉色大變的同時轉身離去。

　　既然知道心疼，為什麼不更好好對待對方，非要用這種方法？娜塔莎在平靜的外表下忿忿不平的想著，然後坐上跑車疾駛回神盾局跟尼克報告。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　史蒂夫與冬兵之間發生過的事在巴奇近乎自閉的緘默下，沒有被害者的控訴，再加上事關美國隊長身分的榮譽以及巴奇本身身分的隱藏性質，在尼克的暗示下，雖然有以娜塔莎為首的部分人士依然義憤填膺，但這件事就這麼不了了之。

　　與其說是當作沒發生過，不如說是將這件事當成巴奇與隊長之間的私人恩怨。

　　表面上沒什麼變化，但是大家都知道有些東西是永遠改變了。

　　不管是對史蒂夫那近乎霸道與殘忍的痴情感到驚異，亦或是看著巴奇從原本冰冷的兵器慢慢變回溫暖的人，又在一夕之間封閉自我。圍繞在他們四周的夥伴們都對他們兩人之間那種破碎崩解又緊緊相連的關係感到了憐憫又無能為力的感覺。

　　巴奇的身體康復後，在布魯斯等人近乎要求的邀請下，單獨住進了史塔克大樓裡。

　　而史蒂夫則被東尼在賈維斯那裡限制了權限，一旦進入了大樓內都會特別追蹤，尤其禁止單獨與巴奇待在同一處密閉的空間。

　　史蒂夫自己也知道，所以他並沒有要求讓自己也一同入住史塔克大樓，而是選擇了一個人留在家裡。

　　這樣的日子過了沒多久的某一天，巴奇主動暗自前往神盾局，對影子局長尼克提出想要接受任務。

　　不管什麼樣的任務都好，他都樂於接受。

　　復聯的所有人都對他很好，也許太好了，他待在那裏始終有一種漠然的抽離感，而且他無法忍受每個人在他面前避談史蒂夫，或是史蒂夫刻意避開自己的可笑狀況。

　　每個人都小心翼翼的對待他，但他不需要，也痛恨他們拿他當作一個可憐兮兮的受害者。事實上巴奇不在乎，他也必須找個沒有人的地方獨自一人思考著今後該何去何從。

　　於是他決定回到他最熟悉的地方去，但他知道自己無法不聲不響的離開，不然那個執著的男人不知道又會做出什麼事情來，所以他選擇去找尼克。

　　尼克望了他一眼，冷靜而平淡的說道：「我們不需要一個尋找死亡之地的自殺志願者。」

　　「不，我不是要去自殺，我只是要尋找我的歸屬。」

　　「……而你覺得那在戰場上？」

　　巴奇輕輕的點了點頭。

　　尼克凝視著巴奇的雙眼許久，開啟了螢幕上一個秘密文件，「我有一個任務，必須潛入九頭蛇的一處秘密基地，那裡聽說有佐拉博士留下的遺產，取回危險度極高，你願意接受？」

　　聽到九頭蛇及佐拉博士的名字，巴奇全身震動，低沉著嗓音說道：「我非常樂意。」

　　尼克點點頭，遞給巴奇一個ＰＤＡ，「這裡面有所有任務必需的資料，帶著他，上面有發信器，有困難隨時可以通知。」

　　「……不是有困難時必須毀滅以免資料外洩？」

　　「如果這麼做，讓你死在不知名的地方，神盾局將會再次被美國隊長毀滅。」

 

　　尼克這像是玩笑又像是認真的話讓巴奇心刺了一下，但表面上不動聲色。

　　「什麼時候出發？」

　　「刺探到的情報顯示，再過兩天，那個基地將會有內部交接，你可以趁空檔潛入。」

　　「了解。」

　　巴奇收起ＰＤＡ，轉身離去。

　　走了幾步後，忽然想到什麼，停下腳步轉回來說道：「……不介意我炸掉整座基地？」

　　「等你取得佐拉的遺產，你高興怎麼作都可以。」

　　巴奇看了一眼尼克，點了點頭，轉身走出了局長辦公室。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇出發的四天後，一直都有發出的生理機能監測訊號突然毫無預警的停止，而透過ＰＤＡ傳來的訊號也幾乎同時中斷。

　　當聽到巴奇失去聯繫的消息傳來時，史蒂夫幾乎陷入了狂暴化的狀態，他沒抓住尼克的衣領將他摔出窗外是他理性總動員的成果，但現場所有人都看得出他的憤怒。

　　「為什麼讓巴奇一個人潛入九頭蛇的基地裡？」史蒂夫瞪大了因憤怒而染紅的雙眼，一字一頓近乎低吼的問道。

　　「這是他自己的要求，而我絕對信任以巴恩斯的實力，他絕對能做得到。」

　　「事實是！巴奇現在失去聯繫！生死不明！」

　　「維持你的理性，羅傑斯隊長。」

　　但史蒂夫已經無法冷靜的等待下去，他不敢去想像巴奇可能發生的事，他必須把握每一個珍貴的時間。

　　「……給我地點，我馬上去救援。」

　　一旁的希爾探員試圖安撫隊長的情緒，「隊長，冷靜點，有可能他什麼事都沒有只是通訊設備失靈……」

　　但史蒂夫只是用力拍擊桌面大吼：「他左手上的生理監測系統也失效了！很有可能他正被那些該死的九頭蛇抓住，再次被洗腦！！」

　　原本還冷靜以對的尼克眉角抽動了一下。

　　「我不能再讓他受到傷害，任何一點都不行！」

　　「……隊長，你不可能一輩子將他護著……而且恕我直言，你也傷害過他。」

希爾的話讓史蒂夫全身一震，垂下眼，萬分內疚的說道：「……我知道，正因如此我更有義務與責任保護他，幫助他。」

　　尼克盯著史蒂夫許久，才透過通訊叫來娜塔莎跟克林特。

　　「你不能一個人去，你對巴恩斯太過激烈的感情會嚴重影響判斷，你必須帶著他們兩個一起去。」

　　史蒂夫看著從門口走進的兩人，沉默的點頭。

　　「地點我已經傳到你們的手機裡，祝你們順利完成任務。」

　　在尼克的目送下三人離開了局長辦公室。

　　尼克想起巴奇離開時的背影他將視線轉向窗外的天空，有些無奈的想著，結果自己終究還是沒能完全將感情屏除。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇其實並沒有史蒂夫想像得那麼糟。

　　雖然也沒好到哪裡去。

　　他在從電腦裡竊取到佐拉的遺產後，順道在基地各處安裝了炸彈，然而在準備引爆時，他不小心發現到這個基地目前的領導人叉骨是他過去認識的人，一時動搖被發現後，在逃跑時候射中左臂，而ＰＤＡ也在打鬥中被銷毀，所以他現在只能暫時躲藏在基地的通風管裡。

　　幸好他所取得的資料還被他藏在屁股後面的內袋裡，但基地的戒備比起剛潛入時更加的森嚴，使得巴奇一時半刻無法馬上離開。而所受的傷也讓他的動作與思考不那麼順暢。

　　巴奇咬著牙將子彈取出並胡亂的包紮起來後，暫時坐在通風管一處相對比較寬敞的地方，觀察並思考著該怎麼脫出。

　　在暗無天日的通風管內，無法得知時間變化，所以巴奇並不知道過了多久。

　　他只是坐在陰暗濕冷的通風管裡，近似的體感讓他突然閃過過去被關在冷凍艙的記憶，幻覺帶給巴奇身處冰冷的錯覺讓他縮成一團不由自主的瑟瑟發抖。

　　他掏出口袋裡的引爆器，只要按下去，他之前偷偷安裝的微縮炸彈就會立刻引爆，而這樣一來包括自己在內，這整座基地都將被炸得粉身碎骨。

　　但他跟尼克說過他不是為了尋死而來的。他或許曾經有過想死的念頭，不過他自知背負了無數的性命，有比死更好的償還方式。

　　他也虧欠史蒂夫，他必須想辦法處理他們兩人之間的糾葛，而且他也知道要是自己真的死在這裡，那個史蒂夫一定會做出什麼很可怕的事，所以他不能隨便的死在這裡。

　　想到這裡，巴奇忍不住笑了出來。

　　他還是被史蒂夫困住了，即使對方不再囚禁著他，但他反而常常想著他。

　　忽然間感覺到通風孔下方傳來騷動，打斷了他的思考，巴奇收回引爆器，警戒的輕手輕腳朝著騷動的方向爬了過去。

　　下方的傭兵們正在互相叫喚，語氣中充滿著驚慌。

　　「什麼！？為什麼美國隊長會發現這裡！」

　　美國隊長……史蒂夫！？他怎麼會……難道是？

　　巴奇驚愕的望著下方的九頭蛇研究員四處亂竄的畫面，無法抑止自己內心不斷湧上的，他不願承認的感情。

　　他很想馬上跳下去，但是他知道這時候跳下去是魯莽的表現，他決定在通風管裡再多待一會，然而當他看到熟悉的藍白身影閃過時，當他回過神來已經從通風管裡跳了下來。

　　在史蒂夫聽到聲響轉過頭來，看到巴奇時，腦袋立刻陷入一片空白，既驚又喜的衝了上去，但在擁抱上巴奇前的瞬間硬生生的停住，一雙眼焦急的上下檢視著巴奇的狀況。

　　「巴、巴奇，你沒事吧……？」

　　巴奇沒回答，只是沉默的走向前去，凝視著史蒂夫，接著一拳揍了過去。

　　「你為什麼在這裡？」巴奇冷冷的問道。

　　史蒂夫發現巴奇的手在微微顫抖，不禁心下一陣刺痛，垂下了頭，「……抱歉，我知道你不想看到我，但是我聽到你失去聯繫就忍不住……」

　　巴奇還想說什麼，史蒂夫突然推開了他，並將盾牌舉在前方。

　　子彈射擊在盾牌上發出的金屬撞擊聲讓巴奇回頭，當看到朝著他們兩人開槍的人是叉骨時，忍不住皺起眉，摸向自己腰間的槍，同樣舉起。

　　「……這可真是意外驚喜，本來以為潛入的只是隻小老鼠，沒想到是你們兩位老朋友。」

　　巴奇瞪著叉骨一言不發，史蒂夫邊將盾牌舉著將巴奇護在自己身後邊小聲的對巴奇說道：「巴奇，你的任務有完成嗎？」

　　見巴奇點頭後，史蒂夫也跟著點頭，然後透過通訊器通知娜塔莎跟克林特，「目標尋獲，任務也已順利完成，請退卻，我們也會隨後趕上。」

　　結束與娜塔莎他們的對話後，史蒂夫低聲對巴奇詢問：「要一網打盡？」

　　巴奇看了史蒂夫一眼，小聲說道：「我有安裝炸彈。」

　　見史蒂夫瞪大雙眼，巴奇一手維持舉槍瞄準的姿勢，一手掏出引爆器，「只要按下去，整座基地將會瞬間爆破。」

　　「巴奇你……真的很厲害」

　　史蒂夫佩服的笑著誇讚巴奇，緊接著很快回到了嚴肅的表情，繼續盯著叉骨。

　　「等我們逃出這裡，你就可以按下去了。」

　　在巴奇耳邊輕聲細語的說完，史蒂夫跟巴奇對望一眼，突然朝叉骨扔出盾牌，然後拉著巴奇往叉骨身後唯一的出口跑去，

　　叉骨避開後往旁邊閃了幾步，史蒂夫趁機接過盾牌，從門外逃了出去。朝著兩人的背後開了幾槍後叉骨也追了上去。

　　史蒂夫跑了一會，突然停下腳步，巴奇發現他的異狀也跟著停了下來，在史蒂夫的牽引下，兩人迅速躲入一處轉角陰影。

　　「等等，巴奇……我聽到有小孩子的哭聲。」

　　「小孩子？」

　　「對……就在這附近」

　　巴奇皺起眉，雖然他什麼都沒聽到，但是美國隊長有四倍的聽力，既然他說聽到了，那八成是真的。

　　「在這基地裡會有小孩的哭聲？……十之八九不是好消息。」

　　史蒂夫點點頭，然後豎起耳朵開始尋找聲音來源。巴奇邊看著他，邊舉起槍警戒著四周的動靜。

　　「這裡！巴奇！」

　　忽然間，史蒂夫邊注意四周的動靜邊快步走過一處走廊，直到盡頭一座鐵櫃前。

　　「走廊盡頭的鐵櫃？我怎麼會沒想到？」

　　巴奇從鼻子裡哼笑，看著史蒂夫把鐵櫃移開，果然毫不意外的出現了一個通道，通道裡是往下的樓梯四處堆滿灰塵，一看就知道很久沒用過。

　　在史蒂夫移開鐵櫃後，連巴奇也聽到裡頭傳來幼兒的哭聲。

　　兩人對望了一眼，不論是什麼狀況，他們都無法坐視小孩子的危險不管，於是他們猶豫了沒很久，史蒂夫率先走了進去，巴奇也很有默契的跟在身後，就像他們本就習慣如此行動。

　　樓梯很長，他們兩人在背後走廊的光都消失後還在黑暗裡往下走了一段時間，才終於有微弱的幽藍光線從樓梯底部傳來。

　　他們走下最後一階樓梯，往幽暗藍光的方向走去，映入眼簾的是一座巨大的空洞，看上去像是用鋼鐵打造而成的。

　　他們驚訝的張口仰往四周，沒想到這處基地底下居然還有這種地方，可見這基地一定還藏有更多的秘密，就這樣爆破太可惜了。巴奇一邊想著，一邊伸手到腰間的口袋裡，確認引爆器的所在。

　　「巴奇，你看！」

　　史蒂夫突然叫了一聲，巴奇趕緊順著史蒂夫的手指方向望去。

　　只見一座懸空的寬大鋼橋兩旁有一個接一個的培養槽，培養槽的不知名液體內飄盪著殘缺的肢體，而盡頭是一個奇妙的裝置，幽藍的光線正是從那個裝置上散發出來的。

　　史蒂夫的臉色很凝重，巴奇則是緊皺眉頭看著眼前詭異的光景。

　　「這又是九頭蛇的什麼詭異的實驗？」

　　巴奇像是自言自語又像是在詢問史蒂夫，然而回答他的卻是來自兩人身後的一個低沉的笑聲。

　　「我很佩服你們居然能找到這裡來。」

　　瞬間，史蒂夫跟巴奇立刻轉過身，巴奇拔出槍，史蒂夫則很快跑到了冬兵面前舉起盾牌，但發出聲音的男人，叉骨只是舉著槍，聳肩笑道：「這裡是上個世紀我們九頭蛇的秘密實驗場所，我記得好像是關於異世界還是異地傳送什麼的。」

　　巴奇盯著叉骨，將視線移到那些培養槽皺眉問道：「這些殘缺的肢體是什麼？」

　　「實驗失敗的人。」叉骨攤開手，扭曲著被燒得很恐怖的臉笑著說：「而且他們都還活著，你聽得到他們在哭救。」

　　巴奇跟史蒂夫都驚愕的張大雙眼，看著叉骨又看向那些殘缺的肢體。還活著是什麼意思？明明都是破碎的肢體……

　　像是察覺到他們兩人的想法，叉骨又笑了笑，「我也不是很清楚，文件上只提到他們的靈魂被困在異世界的夾縫還是什麼的……你看，那個散發藍光的玩意就是傳送用的儀器，聽說可以從異世界？平行世界？還是異空間跳耀？總之就是那樣的實驗……記錄上只成功過兩次，一次是從這裡傳送到另一處九頭蛇的基地，但是那個人的肉體承受不了一傳過去就死了，另外一次據說是傳送到平行世界但是回不來，只聽得到靈魂？或著說電波的……」

　　叉骨滔滔不絕的長篇大論被巴奇不耐煩的打斷，「……你跟我們說那麼多是在企圖什麼？」

　　叉骨一臉意外的看向巴奇，然後嘖嘖兩聲，「我是基於過往同事情誼好心給你們提示活命的機會，你不感謝我嗎？寶貝，親一下當作謝禮也不為過吧？」

　　叉骨的話讓巴奇感到疑惑，他還想再問什麼，但下一秒史蒂夫的盾牌已經朝叉骨扔了過去。

　　雖然千鈞一髮之際還是閃過但叉骨還是被鋒利的邊緣削到臉頰，立刻有血從劃出的傷疤裡流了下來。

　　「你再胡說八道就別怪我不顧往日同事情誼。」史蒂夫冷冰冰的說著，伸手接下飛回的盾牌。

　　「……哈！你們本來就打算等逃離這裡之後引爆放置在各處的炸藥，同事情誼？」

　　叉骨歪起嘴角，對著巴奇說：「你在這座基地最脆弱的位置放置炸彈你以為我會不知道？我早已取得那些炸藥的引爆數據，反正這座基地的秘密既然被知道了也沒有保留的必要，當然你們也得一起陪葬。」

　　說完，叉骨突然朝他們兩人丟出一顆圓型的金屬鐵球。巴奇一認清那是什麼，立刻往後拉住史蒂夫，史蒂夫也很靈敏的往後翻滾並護著巴奇將盾牌舉向前擋住了爆炸的衝擊。

　　再起身時已不見了叉骨的蹤跡，兩人對望了一眼，立刻同時往樓梯口跑去，但是晚了一步。

　　他們只能眼睜睜看著唯一的出口被炸出的大大小小的石塊給堵住。

　　巴奇伸手想要去搬開，但卻被史蒂夫拉住，他對著轉過頭來瞪著他的巴奇搖頭，「來不及了，等我們搬完這些石頭，朗姆洛早就逃出去並引爆炸藥了。」

　　「那我們就在這裡等死嗎！？」

　　史蒂夫看著激動的巴奇，表情軟化下來，「……我知道如果我說能跟你死在一起也未嘗不可的話你一定會生氣。」

　　「廢話，我可不想跟你殉情！而且你是美國隊長！羅傑斯先生，我……」巴奇氣憤的吼著，但當他看到史蒂夫的表情時，忍不住閉上了嘴，轉頭避開史蒂夫深情的眼神，低聲說道：「……我還沒想好要怎麼面對你。」

　　「我也是……但當我看見你就像這樣站在我面前，我就無法自拔。」

　　「……你有病，你是個強姦好友的混蛋，你利用我喪失記憶的時候欺騙我的感情，你囚禁我……你……」

　　你還害我愛上一個不該愛的人。

　　巴奇接下去的話還沒說出口就讓他自己感到震驚。他目瞪口呆的盯著史蒂夫，半天說不出一句話。  
　　並不知道巴奇的內心變化，史蒂夫只是因巴奇的話而感到愧疚與心痛。

　　「你說的都對，巴奇……你可以永遠不原諒我，我現在只希望你能活得快樂。」

　　史蒂夫的話讓巴奇從震驚中回過神來，冷笑著指著史蒂夫，「我們現在都被困在這裡眼看就要死了，活得快樂？」

　　「剛剛朗姆洛說的那些話你還記得嗎？關於那台儀器的……」

　　史蒂夫的話讓巴奇在心底回想著。

　　「……你是說傳送什麼的？但是他也說過實驗只成功過兩次，而且不是死就是失蹤，剩下的都成了這些半死不活的肢體，你想試？」

　　「不是，我是想到關於那個傳送的媒介，跟當年九頭蛇發明的那個武器裡頭的能源很像。」

　　「……你是說？」

　　「如果我們能找到可以將那個能量壓縮射出的武器，應該可以很快打破這些石頭，並在朗姆洛引爆之前逃出去。」

　　「……我知道了，我們分頭找看看這裡有沒有藏著類似的裝備。」

　　說完，他們兩人就分開來各自進行搜索。

　　不知該說是運氣太好還是本來就該如此，就那麼剛巧，在儀器的左下方的箱子裡所著的正好是那一型的槍支。

　　史蒂夫驚喜的拿出槍支，打開儲存能量的部位，然後伸手想要拿取鑲在移上中央的散發藍光的碎片。

　　就在碰觸到碎片的一瞬間，史蒂夫突然陷入了黑暗中，腦海裡閃過一個畫面，那是他所能看到的最可怕的惡夢。

　　猶如走馬燈或是慢速的電影播放畫面，播放著一個場景，一個披散著棕黑長髮的男人跨坐在自己身上，自己不知為何全身麻痺動彈不得。

　　雖然那個男人的臉逆著光，但他依然知道那是誰，那是巴奇。

　　巴奇跨坐在自己身上，笑著不知道在說什麼，接著史蒂夫驚懼的發現他手上拿著一把小刀，史蒂夫焦急惶恐的想阻止，但全身動彈不得的他只能瞪大雙眼看著巴奇將手中的小刀插進他自己的心臟。

　　然後史蒂夫在絕望中聽見巴奇笑得很燦爛的說著：『你想要我，想要詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，現在，都給你。』

　　說完巴奇抽出小刀，血瞬間噴濺出來，鮮豔的紅色染滿了史蒂夫的世界，他只能在看著巴奇倒下時痛苦絕望的發出無聲的嘶喊。

　　那是史蒂夫最害怕的一種結局。

　　「史蒂……史蒂夫！你還好嗎？」

　　巴奇的手搖晃著抓著魔方碎片陷入失神狀態的史蒂夫，緊張的喊著史蒂夫的名字。

　　「……巴奇？」

　　在巴奇的呼喚下，史蒂夫從可怕的惡夢中甦醒，定神一看，巴奇正一臉擔心的望著自己。

　　「……對不起，我……我真的……求你不要那樣對我……要我怎麼做都可以……」

　　看到史蒂夫扭曲的痛苦表情，巴奇的擔心伴隨著疑惑顯得更深，他看著史蒂夫問道：「……你在說什麼？」

　　「我……」

　　史蒂夫注視著巴奇，臉色鐵青欲言又止，但最後只是深呼吸，強自鎮定。現在不是為了惡夢般的幻覺驚慌失措的時候，現在必須要做的是讓兩人都能活下去。

　　「……抱歉，我沒事。」

　　他看著依然擔心的望著自己的巴奇，勉強笑了笑，然後低下頭把魔方碎片裝進槍支裡。

　　槍枝散發著藍光，就跟當年那些一擊可以把人粉身碎骨的武器一樣。

　　「走，我們一起離開這裡。」

　　史蒂夫自己拿著槍，將盾牌交給巴奇，巴奇猶豫了一下，在看到史蒂夫的微笑後也只能替他舉起盾牌。

　　兩人一同走到被大石堵住的樓梯口，史蒂夫扣下板機，果然很順利的就打開了一個大洞，兩人就這樣一邊射擊一面往前跑，直到衝出樓梯口，看到原來的那道走廊後，兩人加快腳底速度往大門出口衝。

　　等快到了大門時，突然一陣劇烈搖晃，兩人腳步一陣不穩，蹲在地上對望一眼。

　　「……炸彈引爆了。」

　　巴奇點點頭，然後站起身，一手舉起盾一手拉著史蒂夫往出口處衝，「我們快走！」

　　史蒂夫看著巴奇拉著自己的手，明明是在這種時候，他卻因為巴奇主動接觸自己而感動莫名。但下一瞬間，他眼前又閃過方才看到的惡夢般的幻覺。

　　那是魔方讓他看到的某種最絕望的結局嗎？

　　『……不，那是我遇到的。』

　　突然間，一個聲音在他腦海間響起，那是一個低沉充滿絕望的聲音。史蒂夫下意識的回過頭去，沒看到任何人，然而就在他繼續跟著巴奇往前跑時，那聲音又再度響起。

　　『那是我的結局。』

　　那聲音聽起來像是他自己。

　　『你的巴奇還信賴著你……可以給我嗎？』

　　「不！！」

　　巴奇聽到史蒂夫突然大叫，忍不住停下腳步回頭望著史蒂夫，手上還抓著他的手。

　　「史蒂夫？」

　　「巴奇……你……快走……」

　　『我用錯了方法……我到處在找新的巴奇，現在讓我找到了。』

　　史蒂夫腦海中的聲音一直在困擾著他，讓他無法分心去注意到天花板正在塌陷，直到巴奇將他拉過去並用力的在他臉上揍了一拳，史蒂夫才愣愣的望著巴奇。

　　「你不走我也不會走！你再莫名其妙的發神經我們都會被你害死！」

　　「巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫感動的想起了當年巴奇也曾經對自己說過，我不會丟下你。

　　事到如今，他對他做過那麼多的錯事，巴奇還依然對史蒂夫不離不棄。巴奇真的一點都沒變，他的靈魂跟人格還是那麼高貴而潔淨。

　　「抱歉，我們快走！」

　　史蒂夫拋開了腦海裡的聲音，對巴奇笑了笑，這次換他拉著巴奇跑。

　　但是隨著爆炸聲越來越近，基地的崩潰也越來越激烈，等他們看到門口就要跨出去時，天花板突然應聲崩落，一塊巨大的水泥砸在了他們兩人頭上，史蒂夫反射性的抬起手頂住，而巴奇也舉起盾牌兩人同時抵住了掉落的天花板。

　　這基地有兩層樓高，他們等於同時承受兩層樓鋼筋水泥的重量，就算他們都是超級士兵也有些吃不消。而且他們同時都頂著，要是少了一個，那麼大概很快就會被壓垮，即使是像史蒂夫那樣的超級士兵恐怕不死也得重傷。

　　這下該怎麼辦？巴奇在心底思考著。

　　同時放開手往前衝的話，史蒂夫的位置稍微有點遠，而犧牲一個讓另一個逃離，就算自己願意當犧牲的那個史蒂夫想必不可能願意，反之亦然。

　　難道說他們就這麼卡在這裡動彈不得了嗎？

　　「史蒂夫……你可以想辦法連絡羅曼諾夫他們嗎？」

　　「……要是可以的話，剛剛在地下那個空洞我早連絡了。」

　　言下之意是通訊器壞掉了，巴奇在心底暗暗嘆息。

　　「別擔心，巴奇，我想當他們看到基地崩塌後，應該就會循著中斷的訊號找到這裡。」

　　「就看我們能不能撐到那時候了……」

　　巴奇苦笑著，壓抑著因疼痛及出血而發出的冷汗及表情。

　　他絕不能讓史蒂夫發現他的小腿被剛剛第一波崩塌時掉落的鋼筋貫穿而過。要是被他發現，他怕史蒂夫會採取他不願意去想像的抉擇。

　　但是天殺的史蒂夫怎麼可能不會發現巴奇的異狀？

　　「……巴奇，你受傷了。」

　　史蒂夫的語氣異常冷靜，這反倒讓巴奇感到不安，他急切的喊著：「這是小傷，我沒事！你不准做出蠢事！不然我一輩子不會原諒你！」

　　史蒂夫笑了，他已經做過那麼多的事，他早已不奢望巴奇原諒他，但巴奇剛才卻說『不然我一輩子不會原諒你』，這不就表示巴奇已經原諒他了嗎？

　　史蒂夫忽然覺得心裡很踏實，只要巴奇活著，其他什麼都無所謂了。他真的很愛他，付出生命也在所不惜。

　　「……巴奇，盾牌就交給你了。」

　　史蒂夫朝著巴奇溫柔的微笑，然後放開雙手一把將巴奇往門外推了出去。

　　「不！不行、不可以！你不能這樣！史蒂夫－－－！！」

　　巴奇驚慌的想爬回去將史蒂夫拉出來，但是被史蒂夫推開的下一瞬間，整座基地就崩塌了，巴奇只能眼睜睜的看著碎片沙石及漫天煙霧將史蒂夫掩埋。

　　「啊……啊啊……」

　　巴奇的眼睛死死的盯著眼前的景象，眼淚聚集在眼眶之中，隨著重力不斷往下落。

　　「啊啊啊啊！！！」

　　他拼了命的撲向前去，哭喊著徒手挖掘史蒂夫被沙石給掩埋著的地方，即使右手的手指都擦破出血，還是不停的挖，像是完全不感到疼痛。

　　等到娜塔莎跟克林特循著中斷的訊號找到他們時，雙手滿是鮮血的冬日士兵正緊緊抱著半身埋在石塊中滿身創痍的美國隊長，昏厥在一堆暗紅色的沙石堆上。

　　在失去意識前巴奇的心裡只有一個想法。

　　他永遠都不會原諒史蒂夫羅傑斯，不會原諒他如此自私的丟下他一個人，不會原諒他用這種方式強迫自己正視到他對史蒂夫真正的感情──

　　他原來一直愛著他。

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

史蒂夫爆掉自己的生命值喚回了巴奇的好感值  
但是傷心度反而呈現爆表的狀態…

看下一話復聯眾們如何治癒巴奇的心

跌到谷底就會反彈的放心吧

至於史蒂夫心底的聲音？  
平行世界裡的走到ＢＥ的靈魂附體囉


	8. Chapter 8

《第八話》

 

這篇短短幾千字中畫風數變，寫的人自己都快精分了(毆  
不管怎麼樣的劇情都可以接受的人再點進去吧…

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　拋出盾牌砸中正準備對黑寡婦出手的敵人後，美國隊長手持步槍朝另一邊正向自己撲上來的敵人扣動板機。

　　「巴奇隊長！你後面！」

　　「誰是他媽的巴奇隊長！」

　　美國隊長，或者說巴奇巴恩斯邊對鷹眼吼著邊將槍口對準鷹眼所說的方位開槍擊斃了正準備朝他攻擊的敵人。

　　「可你現在是美國隊長，又是巴奇。」

　　「隊長、就叫我隊長！」

　　巴奇邊跟黑寡婦掃蕩眼前的敵人，邊對著通訊器吼叫。

　　開槍崩掉現場的敵人之後，正要去尋找剛剛拋出的盾牌，頭頂上就飛過星盾，巴奇反射性的伸手接住，抬起頭，鋼鐵人正飛在空中聲音帶笑的對他說：「巴奇隊長，你的盾牌。」

　　「我再說一次，別再叫我巴奇隊長！……讓我扮成美國隊長不是你的主意嗎？一直叫不怕別人知道我是冒牌貨？」巴奇收下星盾扣到背後，瞪了鋼鐵人一眼。

　　鋼鐵人攤開雙手，在身側晃了晃，「你不是冒牌貨，你是新的美國隊長。」

　　「不，原來的美國隊長還活著，只要他還在我就是冒牌貨……」

　　「但他一直昏迷不醒，巴奇，而且這也是史蒂夫的主意，」鋼鐵人邊說邊降落到地面，走近巴奇身邊，「你別忘了你也看過他留下的遺書。」

　　遺書這個字眼讓巴奇渾身一震，他看向鋼鐵人，眼神中滿是憤怒與隱含其中的悲傷。

　　「他還活著，那不是遺書……」反駁到一半，巴奇垂下眼，低沉著嗓子，「……現在不要跟我提到他的事。」

　　說完，巴奇別開頭不發一語的邁開步伐前往下一個戰區。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　突發任務順利結束後，復仇者聯盟們一同回到史塔克大樓。也沒跟其他人打招呼美國隊長巴奇巴恩斯摘下面罩頭也不回的往內走去。

　　大家都知道他要去哪裡，所以也都沒有出口詢問，只是討論晚上要去吃什麼。

　　從巴奇繼承了美國隊長這一代號之後這些天來他們一直都是如此。巴奇出完任務一定會到大樓裡的某間房裡待上一段時間直到有人叫他才會離開。但這已經比起前一段時間好太多了。

　　在巴奇還未接下美國隊長職務時，巴奇基本上就是一整天都待在那間房裡，完全不跟外界有所接觸，所以眾人都順著巴奇的意思，等待適當的時機才會去找他。

　　巴奇走到了房門口，推開門走進去，白色的房內只有一張單人床。

　　躺在那張單人床上的真正美國隊長──史蒂夫羅傑斯──現在正毫無意識的沉睡著。

　　巴奇站在床邊低頭望著史蒂夫，因為太多情緒混在一起而面無表情。

　　自從那一天，史蒂夫推開巴奇讓自己被淹埋在整座基地之下後他就未曾醒來過。即使他身上那些怵目驚心的傷口早已痊癒，但史蒂夫就是一直沉睡著。

　　用一般的語言來說，史蒂夫羅傑斯現在陷入長期的重度昏迷狀態，甚至連植物人都不是，植物人還會有張開眼睛，對刺激做出反射性反應，但是史蒂夫什麼反應都沒有，就只是喪失意識一直昏睡。

　　布魯斯還有其他的醫生們都做過各種檢查與治療，諸如腦電波、磁核共振等，然而所有結果一律展示出史蒂夫的大腦並沒損傷，腦波甚至呈現活躍狀態。

　　那麼為什麼史蒂夫還是一直沉睡著？該死的一直躺在那裡？

　　因為史蒂夫實在躺太久，巴奇已越過一開始的擔心、憤怒、難受而到達了達觀的境界。他不知道史蒂夫為什麼一直醒不來，或是說一直不醒來。但是巴奇不在乎，他可以用一輩子陪史蒂夫耗下去。

　　在史蒂夫沉睡的期間，巴奇反而更能仔細的思考自己的感情。

　　他盯著史蒂夫，不斷的回想，回想他們之間發生過的事，一切好的一切壞的，最終巴奇回想起的總是好的居多。

　　即使是在被監禁的時候史蒂夫也從未傷害過他，他只是一直愛著他，用錯誤的方法，用霸道不容拒絕的手段。

　　巴奇試著回想並分析他跟史蒂夫之間的所有可能性，也許史蒂夫不要用強硬的方式，也許他只要稍微願意給巴奇更多時間空間去思考，事情不會像之前那麼嚴重。

　　或許自己就像娜塔莎所說的什麼斯德哥爾摩症候群，但巴奇只希望史蒂夫能醒來，他有很多話想跟史蒂夫談，他想自己不知道會先揍史蒂夫一拳還是擁抱他，但只要史蒂夫能夠醒來，他可以為此做任何事，包括付出自己的生命。

　　「……你要不乾脆試著吻他一下？說不一定睡美人就這麼被王子吻醒了。」

　　靜默的空氣突然被一個戲謔的聲音打破，對方還發出咀嚼的聲音，像是正在吃什麼。早就習慣待在這裡隨時會有人出聲跟窺視的的巴奇面不改色的維持凝視史蒂夫的姿勢。

　　沉默一會後，巴奇才緩緩開口說道：「……首先，我不是王子，他也不是睡美人……更何況我試過了。」

　　「什麼！？你試過了？我怎麼不知道！」

　　東尼的聲音像是真的很驚訝，巴奇倒是牽起了嘴角，眼神中透露出些許得意的色彩。

　　「你以為我不知道你的作息時間嗎？要挑你待在研究室不理世事的時間多得是。」

　　「賈維斯！」

　　「是的，老闆。」

　　「你為什麼沒有跟我說過這件事，影片記錄呢？」

　　「巴恩斯先生提到若是讓你知道這件事，我的主電腦可能會被炸掉，所以非常抱歉，影片記錄沒有保留下來，老闆。」

　　「巴奇！你威脅賈維斯！？」

　　相對於東尼的激動，巴奇只是平靜的說道：「我沒有威脅，我只是述說一個未來的可能性。」

　　然後歪起嘴角，對空中打了個手勢，「對吧，賈維斯？」

　　「是的，巴恩斯先生。」

　　「賈維斯！？」

　　東尼不敢相信他的人工智慧管家居然那麼聽巴奇的話。

　　「……巴奇！你對賈維斯做了什麼？」

　　「我沒有，賈維斯，告訴你老闆我有對你做什麼嗎？」

　　「沒有，老闆，巴恩斯先生什麼都沒做。」

　　「對，齊禮安也沒發明過絕地病毒。」

　　東尼沒好氣的說道，但當他透過鏡頭看到了巴奇臉上有著類似笑容的表情又覺得算了。只要巴奇能稍微展現出正面的情感，東尼就覺得讓巴奇接下美國隊長這個決定是對的。

　　想起自從史蒂夫陷入沉睡狀態，巴奇接過美國隊長這一名號之後，不管於公於私他們都一起相處了不長不短的時間。

　　這個外表年輕的老傢伙總讓大家內心裡有著莫名的牽絆，就像布魯斯所說的，他們看到巴奇就會不可思議的在心底冒出，總覺得必須讓他開心，自己才會放下心的奇妙心理。

　　或許是對他之前遭遇過的悲慘事跡的同情或是憐惜，反正他們都希望巴奇能好好、自由開心的活著。

　　東尼必須承認，一開始他也懷疑過巴奇是否有辦法承擔美國隊長這一身份所帶來的責任與義務。但是史蒂夫有留給東尼一份書信，在當初他們剛把巴奇從史蒂夫本人手上救出後沒多久史蒂夫親手交給他的。

　　裡面寫著把他稱做遺書也不為過的內容，關於對巴奇的抱歉、對大家造成的麻煩，還有身為美國隊長的自我譴責。

　　東尼揣測，大概史蒂夫認為此事一旦曝光他會被抓走，判刑坐牢什麼的，而美國隊長這個身分也不可能繼續交給一個監禁強姦犯，所以史蒂夫希望能將之交付給巴奇。

　　這大概算是史蒂夫的贖罪以及盡他所能的幫助巴奇重新建立與外界的聯繫。

　　但當時由於巴奇的沉默，一切不了了之，史蒂夫也還是維持著美國隊長的身分，所以東尼就把信收藏起來並沒把這封書信拿給巴奇或其他人看過，直到事件發生，史蒂夫昏睡不醒，巴奇像是人形一樣一直坐在床邊盯著史蒂夫，不吃不喝也幾乎不睡，東尼他們眼看著這樣下去不行，史蒂夫已經是那樣了，可不能再賠一個巴奇進去。

　　所以東尼想了一下，才決定要把史蒂夫的那封信拿給巴奇看。

　　巴奇看過之後第一反應是很氣憤，幾乎要當場撕碎那封信，但他手拉扯了一下，還是沒有撕毀史蒂夫親手寫下的信，只是手上抓著那封信凝視著沉睡的史蒂夫，很久很久。

　　最後，巴奇在布魯斯等人的勸告下，終於還是決定接下了美國隊長。

　　對於巴奇接下美國隊長一事最有意見的是娜塔莎羅曼諾夫，她不只一次當面或私下跟巴奇討論過這件事。

　　東尼不知道他們到底說了些什麼，他只記得依稀彷彿有聽到過娜塔莎激動的提到什麼斯德哥爾摩、克萊恩-萊文症候群之類的。

　　不過事實證明巴奇相當適任美國隊長，而且做得非常好，就像美國隊長從未換過人，還是史蒂夫羅傑斯一樣。

　　也許是因為太像了，隨著時間的演進巴奇的個人意識越來越淡薄，所以東尼跟克林特他們才會特意叫他巴奇隊長提醒巴奇，就算現在身為美國隊長他也還是巴奇巴恩斯，不會是史蒂夫羅傑斯。

　　而且他們都會想盡辦法把巴奇拉到他們中間，盡可能遠離史蒂夫所沉睡的房間。

　　因為巴奇雖然會跟克林特鬥嘴、酸東尼、跟布魯斯聊天、與娜塔莎討論，但是一進入那個房間，一站到史蒂夫面前，他們幫巴奇建立起的一切情感又回歸到虛無。

　　只要沒有人去叫他，將他拉出那個房間，巴奇就會一直站在那裡，他會一直面無表情的站在史蒂夫面前，直到有人去找他為止。

　　「嘿，巴奇，再不來你的沙威瑪就要被某隻鳥吞掉了。」想到這裡，東尼邊說邊吞下自己的最後一口沙威瑪。

　　東尼話才剛出口，立刻有另一個聲音驚慌的響了起來，「我沒有！巴奇隊長你相信我！我絕對沒有覬覦你沙威瑪的意思！」

　　「……比起沙威瑪，我更想問你到底有沒有聽進我說的話，不要再叫我巴奇隊長！巴奇、隊長，選一個！」

　　嘴上雖然這麼說，巴奇還是忍不住舒展了面上僵硬的表情。

　　他走到房門口，停下腳步，回頭看了史蒂夫一眼，「……我明天會再來的，史蒂夫。」

　　說完，巴奇頭也不回的走出去，順手帶上了房門。

　　隨著賈維斯善體人意的關閉房內的燈光後，空無一人的黑暗房間裡只聽得到史蒂夫平穩而緩慢的的呼吸聲。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　充滿霸氣的咬下一大口沙威瑪，娜塔莎坐得很優雅，望著跟東尼還有克林特拌嘴的巴奇。

　　她觀察著巴奇臉上的表情變化，暗自在心裡想，巴奇看上去很正常，但那只是表面，事實上他只是在配合大家，他的心一直都在那間房裡，留在史蒂夫羅傑斯身邊，要是沒人去拉他一把他可以永遠留在那裡，直到生命的盡頭。

　　老實說娜塔莎不太能理解巴奇到底在想什麼。照理說，史蒂夫之前對巴奇所做的是非常糟糕的錯誤，但巴奇表現得不像是個受害者，反倒在史蒂夫受重傷之後表現出像是恐懼於失去史蒂夫的激動情緒。

　　娜塔莎直覺想到的就是斯德哥爾摩症候群，受害者對加害者投射依賴的情感。而後來史蒂夫的昏迷不醒更加強了巴奇心中的恐慌、自責與依戀。

　　身為頂尖間諜的娜塔莎太清楚控制心靈的手段。從巴奇雖然猶豫但最終還是接下了美國隊長這個身分來看，她知道這樣一來巴奇無論如何都離不開史蒂夫，無論史蒂夫是有心的還是無意的，他都成功的成為了巴奇心中獨一無二的存在。

　　對於史蒂夫的所作所為，娜塔莎是真的很不以為然，娜塔莎不贊成巴奇接下美國隊長這個身分不是不相信巴奇的能力，相反的她認為以巴奇的能力再加上他對史蒂夫羅傑斯的了解，這個世界上大概再也沒有人比巴奇更適合接任美國隊長。

　　正因為如此娜塔莎才更加反對。

　　她認為史蒂夫指名巴奇接任美國隊長是一種逃避與不負責任的行為。史蒂夫一定沒有想到過，每當巴奇穿上制服時會是什麼心情，每當大家叫他隊長時，巴奇又會受到怎麼樣的二次傷害。

　　娜塔莎最看不下去的就是史蒂夫總是以他自己認為的對巴奇好的事在傷害巴奇。

　　而最糟糕的，還不是周遭的人都沒察覺這一點，而是身為當事人的巴奇心甘情願的接受。

　　她看到過巴奇穿著美國隊長的制服在鏡子前練習笑容，那是看了會讓人很難受的畫面。不知道從什麼時候開始，巴奇會在眾人面前掛上笑容，用開朗的外表掩飾破碎的內心。

　　娜塔莎又咬了一口沙威瑪，看向另一邊同樣擔心的望著巴奇的布魯斯。同樣對於情緒相當敏感的布魯斯應該也能看出巴奇是在強顏歡笑。

　　雖然娜塔莎很不願意那樣想，因為那實在是太不公平了，但她也知道即使狠狠的踐踏過巴奇的信任，然而這個世界上唯一能真正接觸巴奇內心的大概也只有史蒂夫。

　　「……詹姆斯。」

　　聽到娜塔莎的呼喚，巴奇轉過頭來，灰藍色的瞳孔望著她，那雙眼睛中閃過了單純的疑惑跟戒備。

　　娜塔莎看著巴奇，想了一下，「要不要我幫你介紹女朋友？」

　　此話一出，巴奇以外的所有人都愣住了，巴奇看著娜塔莎許久，聳了聳肩，「……謝了，但是我不需要。」

　　娜塔莎也看著巴奇很久，吞進最後一口沙威瑪嘆了口氣，「……你們都有病。」

　　巴奇愣了一下，然後大笑出聲。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　史蒂夫一直都在昏睡，但他也一直清醒著。

　　他其實一直聽得到外界的聲音，感覺得到所有感觸，包括那一次巴奇的吻，但是他動彈不得，他無法張開眼睛，無法跟巴奇說不用擔心，他很好，他只是一直在內心裡戰鬥著，與另一個世界的自己，一個發狂的男人。

　　「……你看，你再不醒巴奇就會被其他人奪走了。」

　　「閉嘴，不准談論巴奇，滾出我的身體！」

　　史蒂夫緊緊皺著眉頭，瞪著眼前跟自己長得一模一樣的男人，男人臉上掛著笑容，眼神中卻帶著空洞的瘋狂。

　　「為什麼？你也是我，那是我們的巴奇。」

　　「他不是我的！更不會是你的！……巴奇是屬於他自己的……他是自由的！」

　　史蒂夫咬牙切齒的低吼著。

　　他無法忘掉這些日子以來眼前這個男人給他看到的畫面，那是那個男人的記憶，可怕、扭曲、殘忍的景像，那根本不是愛，有的只是赤裸裸的慾望。

　　一想到自己也曾經對巴奇做出近乎同樣的事，史蒂夫就想用盾牌削掉自己的腦袋，「你殺了他，殺了那個巴奇！我不會讓你有機會去傷害到這個巴奇！」

　　那個男人，不知道來自哪個時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯扭曲著面容，「不！就算用全世界的生命來換我也會選擇巴奇！」

　　「事實上是你讓巴奇絕望到自殺！」史蒂夫指著他，就像是在指責自己黑暗的另一面，「是你殺了他！你殺了巴奇！」

　　聽到史蒂夫的猶如判決般的譴責，男人一瞬間像是被雷擊中一樣全身僵硬，然後彎下腰冒著冷汗痛苦的抱著頭，嘴中一直喃喃的念著巴奇的名字。

　　「不、怎麼會，我已經把所有阻止我們的障礙都消除了，為什麼？巴奇？」

　　史蒂夫警戒的眼神瞪視著眼前陷入痛苦的男人，史蒂夫羅傑斯。

　　史蒂夫只能大概猜想他大概是趁之前不小心碰觸到宇宙魔方時潛入自己內心的，並讓他透過這個男人的記憶看到了在另一個時空所發生過的事。

　　那個時空裡史蒂夫成為了君臨神盾局的獨裁者，他消滅了所有對美國政府可能造成威脅的人事物，包括九頭蛇。然後他抓住了巴奇，替他打造了一個舒適的家，或者說牢籠。

　　因為巴奇想要逃跑，他就將巴奇鎖著，因為巴奇不吃不喝，他就給他打營養針，因為有人發現巴奇，他就殺了那個人，有人想救出巴奇，他也殺了那個人。

　　沒有人再來拆散我們了，那個史蒂夫抱著巴奇心滿意足的笑著。

　　但他並沒想到還有一個他殺不死的人暗中幫了巴奇。

　　布魯斯想辦法給了巴奇足以麻痺超級士兵的藥物，原意是要幫助巴奇逃跑，但是巴奇選擇了趁著史蒂夫麻痺不能動彈時死在他面前。

　　等到麻痺效果解除後，他抱著巴奇的屍體，衝到存放宇宙魔方的地方試圖復活巴奇，但是在與隨後趕到的鋼鐵人跟浩克打鬥起來時光線不小心射中巴奇，屍體瞬間化成灰燼。

　　巴奇的消滅徹底逼瘋了史蒂夫，他握住了魔方，許了個願，要那個世界給巴奇陪葬，然後他的靈魂被吸入魔方中無止盡的飄蕩，直到現在這個史蒂夫也許是因為相似的經歷而產生共鳴把他招喚出來為止。

　　史蒂夫為了在自己腦中趕走他，耗費了相當大的精神力，卻只是將彼此困住。因為對方是個發狂的超級士兵，而且或許是因為跟宇宙魔方同化久了還擁有非常強大的精神力，這些就是導致史蒂夫昏迷不醒腦波卻十分活躍的主因。

　　這些日子以來長久的對抗讓史蒂夫很痛苦，除了耗費的精神力以外還有男人破碎的記憶及瘋狂的言語，所以當他看著眼前男人痛苦的模樣時，忍不住一時鬆懈了下來。

　　下一秒，剛剛還在痛苦的呻吟著的男人突然一把掐住史蒂夫的脖子。措手不及之下史蒂夫被高高抓到空中，男人面無表情的看了他一眼將他甩到一旁。

　　史蒂夫被丟到地上後突然有無數的鐵桿無中生有的從空中地面生出，將史蒂夫困在其中。

　　現在情勢一整個逆轉，史蒂夫被眼前的男人困在自己的腦海中，而他清楚的知道這個男人接下去會做什麼。

　　「住手！！不准傷害巴奇！！」

　　無視被關在牢裡的史蒂夫驚慌的怒吼，那個男人只是轉過身輕聲的說了一句：「……我那麼愛巴奇，怎麼可能會傷害他？」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　安靜黑暗的房間中，史蒂夫的睫毛抖動，接著睜開了眼睛。

　　蔚藍色的眼眸中閃過了漆黑的狂鬱，張開乾澀的嘴唇，無比愛戀的喃喃低語著一個名字。

　　「……巴奇……」

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

因為點的是黑化隊長X美隊Bucky  
既然這個隊長已經洗白，就只能請出另一個隊長了(毆  
一個病的很嚴重，凡事以巴奇為中心的結果是巴奇在眼前自殺的隊長

所以說…巴奇快逃啊


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開頭就有病床上rape傷患的超糟糕劇情
> 
> 真的非、常、糟、糕！ＯＯＣ的非、常、嚴、重！！
> 
> 看了被雷我只能說聲抱歉…

《第九話》

 

＿＿＿

 

　　「不……嗚……啊……啊！啊、啊！」

　　濃濃的血腥味跟藥水味瀰漫在病房內。

　　潔白的床單上沾染著暗紅的血跡與混濁的精液，金髮的男人臉上扭曲著面容，既痛苦又憤怒的緊緊抓著全身包覆著繃帶躺在床上的棕髮男人的大腿根，不顧對方如何發出悲慘的哀叫，只是不斷猛力的侵犯、搖晃著那具傷痕累累的身軀。

　　原本包覆在巴奇傷口上米白色的繃帶因粗暴的動作而摩擦撕裂，到處滲著血跡，而史蒂夫還像是在懲罰或洩憤似的在各處傷口上啃咬揉捏。

　　被史蒂夫粗大的陰莖激烈抽插的後穴也隨著抽出刺入的動作不停的流出新鮮的血液，太多的痛楚幾乎麻木了巴奇的知覺。

　　傷重未癒以及失血過多使得巴奇已經沒有力氣做出任何抵抗，巴奇知道沒有人會來救他，只是無力的任由史蒂夫擺弄著他的身軀，淚水蜿蜒地流，張著顫抖的唇發出無聲的吶喊。

　　即使所有人都知道病房裡正在發生什麼殘暴的事，但沒有人敢阻止發狂的超級士兵，更何況他還是新任的神盾局局長。

　　「你為什麼要那麼做，巴奇……！」

　　史蒂夫像是吻又像是咬的在巴奇耳邊恨恨的問道，不停歇地用力撞進他的身體裡。

　　巴奇沒有回答，沒有辦法，也不想，反正他怎麼說對方都不會聽。史蒂夫一向是那麼霸道。

　　他全身受的傷來自於他替史蒂夫擋下了暗殺者的炸彈攻擊，而史蒂夫報答他的方法就是用殘忍粗暴的方式強姦他，只因為他妄想用死來離開他。

　　沒錯，他很想死，但是眼前正在瘋狂抽插著他的男人不讓他死。

　　從很久以前開始巴奇巴恩斯的靈魂與身軀就被史蒂夫羅傑斯所囚禁，他甚至覺得就算他真的死了，眼前的男人也會上窮碧落下黃泉，執著的把他的靈魂找出來，然後像現在這樣一遍又一遍的操進他身體裡。

　　「啊……！」

　　強烈的劇痛迫使巴奇從茫然的思考中回過神來，他的腰被抓起，重重的坐在男人的凶器上，體內被深深貫穿的衝擊讓巴奇幾乎昏厥過去。

　　但是史蒂夫不放過他，他抓著巴奇的頭髮往後拉，讓他脖子上被咬破的傷口再度被撕扯開來，史蒂夫用舌頭舔拭著流出的血液，刺激著被破開的傷口，下身快速挺動。

　　「……嗚……啊……」

　　難以忍受的疼痛讓巴奇忍不住發出啜泣嗚咽，但他不會呼喚史蒂夫的名字，也不會求饒，就算他被他操到昏死過去，他也不會。

　　「巴奇……不准離開我……我愛你……」

　　愛？這才不是什麼他媽的愛，這只是扭曲的情慾跟佔有慾。

　　在劇烈痛楚的折磨中，巴奇模模糊糊的回想起在他還是少年時，他是怎麼一步一步掉進史蒂夫的陷阱裡。史蒂夫是怎麼哄騙他讓他擔任他的模特兒，然後又在他的茶裡下藥，當巴奇從睡夢中被操開的疼痛驚醒過來時，史蒂夫正埋在他體內。

　　巴奇永遠記得當時自己的內心有多震驚跟悲慟，他被最好的朋友迷姦，而這個可惡的傢伙事後還用自身的性命威脅他，強迫巴奇不得不接受他口中的愛。

　　即使後來從軍他仍不放過他，天知道當巴奇看到血清實驗成功的史蒂夫來營救他時內心有多絕望。

　　在摔落火車前他幾乎是每天身處在噩夢之中，他被迫跟史蒂夫住在同一處營帳裡，史蒂夫會在任何想像得到、想像不到的時間地點上他，任憑巴奇怎麼哀求他都不聽。不管到哪裡都被綁在他身邊，像是他的所有物。

　　即使後來他成為冬兵，也沒有自由，唯一的不同是不再有人強姦他。但這也在冬兵再次遇到史蒂夫時又回到原點，甚至更糟糕。他被史蒂夫抓回囚禁，說來諷刺，他的記憶居然是在史蒂夫抽插他的律動中逐漸恢復的。

　　這就是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的人生。

　　一輩子被控制，從史蒂夫到九頭蛇再回到史蒂夫手裡。

　　在巴奇恨恨的回想的時候，史蒂夫還在折磨他。

　　他又換了個姿勢，一手壓著巴奇的頭讓他被迫側躺在床上，然後一手抓起他的左大腿，將膝蓋內側勾到肩膀上，用力而深入的衝撞著巴奇的下身。

　　巴奇的眼淚乾了又流，他已經痛到麻木了，而男人的陰莖還在他紅腫脹痛的甬道內進出。

　　巴奇始終搞不懂自己的身體到底有什麼好？為何史蒂夫永遠玩不膩永遠不會累？

　　他昏了過去又被硬生生拉回現實，直到史蒂夫終於用力刺穿他體內最深處，將滾燙的精液射在他體內為止。

　　巴奇全身都在顫抖抽搐，破碎的繃帶上混著紅色的血液跟白濁的精液占滿了他的內側還有外側。巴奇的身體跟心靈都很痛，而傷害他的犯人只是一直緊緊將他擁在懷中，吻著他，嘴裡喃喃的道歉跟訴說愛意。

　　史蒂夫越說愛他，他就越是深深的憎恨著這個男人，他一直都在想著要如何做出最完美的復仇。

　　機會很快就來了。

　　巴奇還沒完全好到可以出院－－因為史蒂夫不停的操他，傷口根本沒有辦法好好癒合－－就被史蒂夫帶回家。還好在被帶走前他想辦法跟之前為了幫助巴奇逃脫而被通緝中的布魯斯班納博士接觸到，他給了巴奇一種只會讓超級士兵麻痺的藥。

　　巴奇將藥藏在自己的臼齒內，當史蒂夫吻他的時候，他攪拌著史蒂夫的舌頭，然後咬破膠囊。

　　巴奇望著倒在床上的史蒂夫羅傑斯，在心底想著，要讓史蒂夫吃下去不難，找到能讓超級士兵渾身麻痺動彈不得的藥還真難，還好有布魯斯班納博士，他衷心的感謝他的幫忙。但是不知道藥效能持續多久，他必須速戰速決。

　　「史蒂夫羅傑斯，你給我的不管是什麼，我都不要。」

　　史蒂夫見巴奇抽出小刀，還保持著淡定的表情，甚至可以說得上安穩。

　　巴奇暗笑，他以為他要殺他嗎？不，他不會殺他的，他要殺的，是自己。

　　「你仔細看好了，我現在要送你一樣東西，是我七十年前就想給你的。」

　　巴奇倒轉小刀，刀尖抵著自己的左胸，瞬間恐懼染滿了史蒂夫瞪大的雙眼，無法發出聲音的喉嚨裡上下滾動發出奇妙的音節。

　　巴奇滿意的對眼前表情猙獰近乎瘋狂的史蒂夫冷笑著說道：「你想要我，想要詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，現在，都給你。」

　　說完，巴奇緩慢的將刀尖刺入自己心臟內，欣賞著史蒂夫從震驚、悲慟到絕望的表情變化。

　　巴奇歪起嘴角，興奮的腦內啡緩和了刀身完全沒入心臟的劇痛與衝擊。但他知道這樣還不夠，報復的重頭戲還在後頭。

　　望著史蒂夫，巴奇笑得很燦爛，用盡全部的力量握住刀柄，一把抽出小刀，剎那間鮮紅的血液噴濺而出，灑滿了整張床，還有史蒂夫跟巴奇的身上臉上。

　　在史蒂夫羅傑斯的痛苦絕望的無聲嘶喊中，沉浸在終於解脫的放鬆感中，巴奇的意識逐漸模糊。

　　在閉上雙眼前，他彷彿聽見痛失最愛的猛獸那瘋狂的慟哭迴盪在空氣中。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　猛地睜開雙眼，巴奇渾身被冷汗浸濕，從令他相當不適的惡夢中甦醒。

　　「你還好嗎？巴奇，做惡夢了？」

　　與正坐在他的床邊望著他的那雙在夜色中顯得灰暗的藍色眼眸相對的瞬間，巴奇幾乎是反射性的想從床上跳起逃跑，但是史蒂夫溫柔的聲音又讓他察覺剛剛那一切全部都只是惡夢。

　　粗喘著氣，巴奇下意識的撫上自己劇烈起伏的左胸口。那個夢境是那樣的真實，他彷彿仍能感受得到刀尖穿過自身心臟的窒息感。

　　溫柔的微笑著，史蒂夫的手輕輕覆蓋上那隻手跟巴奇的胸口，這讓巴奇同時感到安心跟油然而生的不安，他抬頭望向才剛從長期的昏睡中醒來沒幾個禮拜的史蒂夫。

　　當賈維斯通知他們史蒂夫從長期昏睡狀態中醒來時，巴奇幾乎是用半跑半爬的衝到房裡去，一看到史蒂夫溫柔微笑的瞬間巴奇就眼前一黑昏了過去。

　　醒過來時大家都在床邊圍著他，而史蒂夫坐在床邊握著他的手，東尼還揶揄了他一下，但是巴奇知道所有人都為史蒂夫的甦醒而感到開心，當然他自己也是，他不知道該怎麼形容自己的心情，他有很多話想對史蒂夫說，最後只說了句：「你醒了。」

　　史蒂夫只是輕輕點頭溫柔的微笑著，後來史蒂夫向他還有所有人道歉並暫時婉拒回歸美國隊長的身分，繼續讓巴奇擔任，而大家也都沒有異議，巴奇自己也覺得應該讓史蒂夫休養一下身體，所以現在巴奇仍是美國隊長。

　　史蒂夫也保證絕對不會再給大家添麻煩，唯一的希望能只有能夠再次跟巴奇回到他們自己的家裡。

　　所以現在他們又回到了他們自己的家裡。

　　「我愛你，巴奇……我絕對不會再傷害你，在你願意接納我以前我會保持距離。」

　　就像是在證明史蒂夫的這句話，在他們再次同居後他們分房睡，而且史蒂夫做的最親密的動作就是每晚睡前都會撫摸著他的頭髮，在額頭上輕輕一吻，然後道晚安，再沒更進一步。

　　但史蒂夫越是溫柔，巴奇就越發的不安。

　　他有時會在史蒂夫的眼裡看到一絲深沉的憂鬱與恐慌，但那究竟是為了什麼，他完全不知道。他也不知道該不該跟史蒂夫說他其實也愛他，因為巴奇覺得維持現狀也沒什麼不好，

　　現在的生活一切都很好，除了巴奇內心總是有一抹漠然的不安感揮之不去外。

　　像是伴隨著那股不安而來，巴奇最近開始每晚做著奇妙的夢。

　　夢中的史蒂夫比起原來史蒂夫對自己做過的事還要更加可怕殘忍。巴奇不敢跟任何人說，他自己都懷疑自己到底在想什麼，為什麼會做那種夢。

　　而那夢是循序漸進的，從他們相遇開始一直到剛才巴奇的自殺都是那麼的完整清晰，彷彿就像他真的經歷過一樣。

　　但是夢裡巴奇的想法完全跟巴奇自己的不一樣，自頭到尾雖然他想過，但巴奇最終從沒恨過史蒂夫。然而夢中的巴奇是那麼憎恨著史蒂夫，寧可用自身的生命去摧毀史蒂夫，那是巴奇從沒體會過的感情，他差點就要被那激烈的感情掩沒。

　　但那畢竟是夢，不是真正發生過的事……不是真正的……？

　　「……巴奇？」

　　就在巴奇恍神的時候，他感覺到史蒂夫溫暖的手掌摸上了他的額頭，抬頭去看正對上一雙擔憂關懷的眼神。

　　「我沒事……」不知道為什麼最近史蒂夫好像很喜歡碰觸他的額頭，邊在心裡想著，巴奇勉強的笑了笑，想要表達自己沒事，但突然間史蒂夫的手縮了回去，臉上表情劇變。

　　「史蒂夫！？」

　　史蒂夫痛苦的捲縮成一團，像是在想辦法掙扎，他咬牙切齒的抓著自己的頭，努力對巴奇做出警告：「巴、奇，不要管我……快逃……他要把你……」

　　「……史蒂夫？」

　　面對史蒂夫的異狀，巴奇既錯愕又擔心的扶著他的肩膀，為什麼史蒂夫要叫自己逃走？那個「他」又是誰？要把自己怎麼樣？巴奇的困惑沒有很久，很快地史蒂夫就停下掙扎，緩緩的抬起頭，微笑著望著巴奇。

　　史蒂夫臉上那應該看慣了的笑容竟讓巴奇覺得全身湧起一股寒氣，忍不住倒抽一口冷氣往後退，脫口而出：「……你是誰？」

　　沐浴在巴奇驚疑的眼光下，史蒂夫不慌不忙的上前伸出手摸上巴奇的後頸，感受到巴奇全身震了一下，瞇起雙眼語氣柔和的回道：「史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯。」

　　接著將大拇指按在巴奇跳動的頸動脈上，非常非常輕聲細語的微笑著。

　　「而你，只要再差一步就是我的巴奇。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　「……史蒂夫偷走了他們上次從九頭蛇基地帶回來的魔方碎片？」東尼在布魯斯的注視下訝異的問道。

　　布魯斯點頭，像是在思考什麼似地垂下眼說道：「雖然賈維斯的影像被清除掉，但是不愧是賈維斯，他依舊想辦法留下了蛛絲馬跡。仍有些未清乾淨的被保留下來，在影像中可以看到史蒂夫的行動……」

　　布魯斯是在無意中看到賈維斯的資料庫中有個奇異的閃點，一閃而逝。

　　平常他不太會去在意這種事情，但是這次他莫名的直覺告訴他，他必須去注意，而事實證明他的直覺是正確的。

　　看著布魯斯提出的短暫影像，裡面可以看出一個金髮的身影從一堆物品中取出了散發著幽藍光線的物體，然後抬起頭看向鏡頭的瞬間影像就消失了。

　　「他究竟想要做什麼？他大可直接問我們要那塊碎片，為何要偷偷摸摸還癱瘓了賈維斯……應該說史蒂夫怎麼會有那種能力？」東尼難以置信的瞪大雙眼。

　　「……我有些擔心，自從史蒂夫醒過來之後，你不覺得有什麼地方不對勁？」

　　望著布魯斯擔心的眼神，東尼其實也多多少少有種微妙的感覺。

　　「……但是有巴奇在……」

　　「就是因為有詹姆斯在，才更加危險。」布魯斯嚴肅的說道：「史蒂夫之前為了詹姆斯而失控的模樣你也看過了，現在太過穩定反而很奇怪。」

　　自從他們的事曝光之後，史蒂夫總是很自責很內咎的看著巴奇，但是從昏睡狀態中甦醒過來的史蒂夫卻沒有了那個氣氛，取而代之的是完全的溫柔深情模樣，然而他的眼神中總有種說不上來的不協調感。

　　東尼一直說服自己是他想太多，也許是因為昏睡時想通了什麼，不過現在看到影像中史蒂夫的詭異舉動，似乎他們錯過了什麼很重要的環結。

　　「嗯……應該找他們兩人過來一起討論，問史蒂夫究竟在隱瞞什麼。」布魯斯點頭表示同意東尼的意見。

　　但是晚了一步，他們聯絡史蒂夫跟巴奇的手機都沒有反應，打家裡電話也沒人接，最後東尼跟布魯斯帶著克林特他們來到史蒂夫他們的家裡。

　　他們先按了門鈴，沒人回應。

　　試著轉動一下門把，沒鎖的門加強了他們的不安，一轉開濃濃的血腥味就撲鼻而來，東尼跟布魯斯都內心一凜做出了警戒。

　　當他們探頭進去時映入眼簾的是明顯經過一番激烈的打鬥的客廳，空無一人的現場只留下混亂雜破的桌面、地毯跟沙發。能看得到的都沾上了血跡，當看清楚血腥味的來源時，布魯斯馬上摀住了自己的嘴忍住嘔吐感。

　　那是一條金屬的手臂，從接口處被撕扯開來，伴著血泊，靜靜的躺在地毯上。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小甜餅有！點文這是最後了，感謝大家的支持  
> 不知道該說什麼反正就是警告，各種雷，各種OOC  
> 什麼樣的中二病超展開都能接受的再往下看吧。

《第十話》

 

＿＿＿

 

　　「這他媽是什麼？不要告訴我這是巴奇的手！」

　　雖然克林特那麼喊著，但現場的三個人都很清楚眼前這條安靜的躺在血泊中的金屬手臂的主人除了巴奇不可能是別人的。

　　耳裡聽著克林特激動的大吼，布魯斯想要深呼吸平復心情卻只聞到空氣中濃重的血腥味，差一點就要吐出來，見布魯斯摀住嘴東尼衝到窗邊打開窗戶讓空氣流通。

　　克林特又看了金屬手臂一眼，不敢相信的問道：「到底是怎麼一回事！敵襲？九頭蛇？」

　　與東尼互望一眼，布魯斯表情凝重的說道：「不知道。」

　　他們在血腥味沒那麼濃後看了周圍的環境。

　　窗戶沒事，那就不是外來的敵人，依照客廳內四散的血跡跟雜亂不堪的現場，必定是經過了一場慘烈的戰鬥，而巴奇的金屬手臂被扯下來的原因，恐怕是因為對方知道巴奇手臂中埋藏著發信器。

　　布魯斯很不願意去想一個恐怖的可能性，如果真是那樣，那將會非常糟糕。不論是對於巴奇還是整個復仇者聯盟，甚而影響神盾局。

　　無論如何，現在最重要的是想辦法找出巴奇跟史蒂夫的下落，到底發生了什麼事也只能等找到他們確定他們的狀況之後才能問了。

　　而且他們依然希望這件事能存在於復仇者們的內部調查，雖然大概瞞不了尼克多久。

　　「……我們得把現場清理乾淨。」

　　布魯斯點頭同意東尼的話，對克林特說道：「請通知娜塔莎過來，我們得把不同部分的的血跡樣本收集起來，才能確認是誰的血跡。」

　　說完，像是想到什麼，東尼又補上一句：「對了，如果有人問起就說美國隊長現在處理秘密任務暫時不在。」

　　克林特一臉嚴肅的跟娜塔莎聯絡，而布魯斯則是走到浴室內拿起裡面的毛巾撿起那條金屬手臂。

　　滴著血的模樣是那麼怵目驚心，布魯斯忍不住皺起眉內心一陣刺痛。他想起巴奇剛開始總是有些茫然與冷漠的表情、到最近逐漸展露出的笑容，好不容易跟史蒂夫之間塵埃落定，巴奇也終於適應了身為美國隊長的新生活，甚至還會開玩笑，為什麼現在又發生這種事？

　　不會真的是史蒂夫？……他衷心的希望不要是。

　　然而違背布魯斯的希望，血跡樣本顯示出的結果只有兩個人──史蒂夫羅傑斯以及巴奇巴恩斯。

　　其中除了金屬手臂上染成的大片血泊以外，大部分都是史蒂夫的。而金屬手臂上的手腕及肩膀的連結部分有著史蒂夫的指紋及清晰的抓痕。

　　也就是說，布魯斯很不想那麼推測，但很大的可能性是，史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人不知為何打了起來，而史蒂夫承受了大部分的攻擊，但最終史蒂夫他徒手扯開－－

　　布魯斯停止腦海中的想像畫面，以免憤怒情緒導致浩克的出現。他看向研究室內另一邊的東尼正努力的想辦法尋找他們的下落，內心很不安，他們真的很希望事情不要再糟糕下去。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　在絕望的痛楚中，巴奇慘叫著昏厥前最後看到的是史蒂夫的微笑，以及從自己左肩被撕裂開的傷口中所濺出的鮮血。

　　那絕對不是史蒂夫，雖然外表是史蒂夫，但史蒂夫從來不會傷害他，即使是在最偏執的時候，他也從來不會。那到底是誰？他把史蒂夫怎麼了？

　　當巴奇從滿懷疑惑的思考中回過神來時，發現自己身處在黑暗中，跟以前一樣熟悉的黑暗。

　　「……痛……住手……」

　　迷茫中他聽到有人在哀鳴，有些遲疑的朝著聲音的方向走過去，黑暗的空間裡只有一處散發光芒。那裡有一組沙發跟一台電視，電視上正播放著影像。

　　那是他還沒恢復記憶前跟內心深處的『巴奇』溝通的方式，但現在為何又出現了？巴奇知道他不應該去看，但他的視線還是不由自主的被吸引過去。

　　畫面上的男人是他。不，不是他。雖然一模一樣但巴奇可以很肯定那不是自己，他不曾像畫面中那樣全身都是傷還被綁在椅子上，雙腿被迫拉到極限，後穴裡插著……這他媽是什麼？

　　巴奇震驚的看著畫面裡的影像，插在棕髮男人後穴裡的是他自己的金屬手臂？被拆下來插進他的身體裡？

　　就算是被監禁的時候史蒂夫也不曾對他做過這樣的事。

　　「好痛……拔出去……」

　　畫面中的棕髮男人流著眼淚無力的哀求，即使下體正在流血，抓著金屬手臂抽插他的男人只是扭曲著痛苦的表情。

　　「巴奇……你還想不起我嗎？」

　　那個金髮的男人很哀傷的說著，手中暴力般侵犯著棕髮男人的動作卻不停，當他深深的捅進去時棕髮男人幾乎要崩潰了，他無力的搖頭痛哭。

　　「我不是……我不是巴奇……我是……」

　　畫面沙沙的轉換著，接著下個畫面是棕髮男人被金髮男人壓在斷垣殘壁中，周遭滿是零碎的屍體跟大量的血跡，他被抓著腰劇烈的搖晃著，臉上沒有表情，只是無神的望著天空。

　　「……是……我是巴奇……我不會離開你……」棕髮男人像跳針的唱片不斷重覆著。

　　巴奇難以置信的望著展示給他看的畫面，那是誰？那是怎麼回事？

　　「……只差一點點。」

　　忽然間，巴奇聽到有人在跟他說話，他猛地朝向聲音的方向看去，一個人就站在他身後，黑暗中看不清長相。

　　那個人指著電視中悽慘的畫面，漠然的對巴奇說道：「我要你幫我一個忙。」

　　「你是誰？要我幫什麼忙？」

　　雖然看不見，但巴奇彷彿感覺到對方很悲傷，他動著嘴唇，對他說：「不要答應他，反抗到最後。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇張開眼睛，一雙藍色的眼睛正在望著他。

　　他覺得全身猶如綁上了鉛那樣的重，而且沒有感覺，這裡是哪裡？他似乎躺在什麼冰冷堅硬的東西上面，他眨了眨眼，想要起身，卻發現動不了，他的手腕跟腳踝都被鎖在一個類似手術台的金屬台上。

　　「巴奇？」無比熟悉卻又非常陌生的聲音正喊著自己的名字，他抬頭望去，史蒂夫正像是鬆了一口氣般的望著自己。

　　巴奇看了一眼自己的左手，原本該有的不在那裡，電光火石間，剛才發生的事清楚的浮現在他腦海裡，他跟眼前的這個男人大打一場，雖然一開始似乎占了上風，但最終對方只是一個施力就把他的左手扯了下來，前面他根本只是在玩而已。

　　「你把史蒂夫怎麼了。」巴奇冷冷的瞪著史蒂夫。

　　「他一直都在這裡，」史蒂夫用手指敲了敲自己的太陽穴，微笑著對巴奇說道：「他現在也在裡面痛苦的吶喊著，要我放過你。我傷害過你嗎？」

　　巴奇沒回答，只是看了一眼自己被包紮好的左手斷面。像是看出巴奇無言的反駁，史蒂夫有些歉疚的摸著巴奇左手的斷面處，輕聲說道：「啊，對不起，巴奇，那是因為我不那麼做他們很快就會找來，但你現在不痛了吧？」

　　眼前的史蒂夫是個瘋子。巴奇想著，昏睡時腦海中的記憶清楚的告訴他，這個史蒂夫是個徹徹底底的瘋子，他可以為了他所謂的愛毀掉所有人事物，包括他自己。而一個人連自己的生命都不在乎的話，他什麼都不會在乎的。

　　他不知道在他們的那個世界裡是什麼造成如今眼前這個史蒂夫，或許那個世界一開始就全部都有問題，光是巴奇恨史蒂夫恨得那麼深這件事，巴奇就覺得不可能。那是一個巴奇無法想像的世界。

　　「你到底是誰，目的是什麼……我身體裡的另一個記憶……」

　　「那是我的巴奇。你應該有看到他跟我之間的回憶，雖然我曾經失去過他，但我馬上就可以取回了。」史蒂夫笑得很開心，從懷中拿出一塊散發著藍光的碎片問道：「你還記得這個還有這裡嗎？」

　　看了史蒂夫手中的碎片，巴奇現在才有多餘的精力看了四周圍一眼，這裡是之前他潛伏進來的九頭蛇基地裡所謂的舊實驗機構，那個魔方的碎片就是在這裡找到的。

　　「這裡曾經做過難以想像的不人道實驗，他們在實驗不同次元間的連結。你看那些培養槽中的肉塊，他們都還活著，這是靈魂不完整的被傳送的後果。但我不一樣，肉體無法承受，但是靈魂可以，我就是最好的驗證。」

　　拍了拍自己的胸膛史蒂夫繼續說道：「當我在飄盪的時候找到了這個世界，這個世界的史蒂夫羅傑斯與我有著類似的感情，所以很順利的就能與這個世界的自己融合。不過也花了不小的時間，之前之所以昏睡讓你擔心就是我在跟他對峙的緣故。」

　　史蒂夫的話讓巴奇想起了之前在這裡發生的事，就是因為這樣才害得史蒂夫變成現在這個模樣？

　　史蒂夫舉起魔方的碎片，微笑著，「然後我就想到，既然我可以，那麼巴奇也一定可以，所以我一直都在想辦法收集巴奇的靈魂碎片，而現在這個是最後了。」

　　說著，史蒂夫很溫柔很溫柔的吻著巴奇的額頭，可是他接下去要進行的行為卻是要殺死這個世界的巴奇巴恩斯，以換回另一個世界裡被他逼死的巴奇巴恩斯，這就是他最終的目的。

　　「回到我身邊，巴奇。」

　　巴奇只覺得頭暈目眩。他體內的聲音不斷告訴巴奇要反抗，而眼前史蒂夫的笑容與言語更是讓巴奇頭痛欲裂，他內心生起了一股怒火，再也忍不下去的巴奇用力撞向史蒂夫的臉，瞪著往後退了幾步的史蒂夫大聲怒吼。

　　「他媽的史蒂夫羅傑斯，老子受夠了！我不知道他對你做了什麼，羅傑斯！你如果還是男人就給我反抗！！你聽好！我他媽的喜歡你你知道嗎？我不想還沒告白就死得莫名其妙！聽到沒？史蒂夫羅傑斯！」

　　巴奇的怒吼到最後帶著些許的哭腔，看著巴奇的像是哭又像是氣憤的表情，史蒂夫突然雙眼圓睜，全身震動了一下，表情也痛苦的扭曲起來，他努力掙扎著解開了巴奇身上的鎖，巴奇立刻不顧全身無力的疼痛跳了起來。

　　他看著史蒂夫縮著身軀很痛苦的模樣，內心很惶恐的衝過去抱著史蒂夫緊張的急問：「史蒂夫！？你還好嗎？」

　　「……巴奇……對不起我老是給你添麻煩……不要管我。趁現在快逃……」勉強說完，史蒂夫就昏了過去。

　　巴奇辛苦的用單手揹起昏迷的史蒂夫惡狠狠的說著：「……要我丟下你我寧可殺了你再自殺。」但眼神中卻流露出莫可奈何的柔情，嘆了一口氣，一步一步的往出口處走去。

　　巴奇揹著史蒂夫走出廢墟口，在外頭的光亮刺激到眼睛的剎那瞇了起來，但當他發現眼前的景象時瞪大了雙眼，非常意外的在面前看到鋼鐵人，以及圍在旁邊的浩克、鷹眼、黑寡婦跟獵鷹。

　　「……東尼？」巴奇驚訝的看著眼前的夥伴們，嘴裡喃喃的念著：「你們……」

　　「我就說！我就說果然在這！」東尼興奮的大叫。浩克也興奮的發出吼聲，其他人也跟著露出鬆了一口氣般的笑容。

　　看到夥伴們都在，就像是在迎接他們，一直緊繃著的情緒瞬間斷開，巴奇居然一陣腿軟，眼看就要跟揹在身後的史蒂夫一同跪倒在地，但山姆眼明手快的接住了巴奇。

　　聽到巴奇輕聲說了句謝謝，山姆安心了一下，但看到史蒂夫昏迷不醒，以及巴奇身上包紮的傷口，緊張的問道：「到底發生了什麼事？史蒂夫怎麼了？你們被敵人抓走了嗎？……還是……？」

　　巴奇看著山姆，又看向昏迷的史蒂夫，心情複雜的開口：「……說來話長。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　回到史塔克大樓，把昏迷的史蒂夫安置下來後，坐在病床旁，巴奇毫不保留的將他所知道的事全都說了出來，現場一片沉默。

　　「這他媽像是個亂七八糟的鬼故事。」克林特搔了搔頭，一臉難以置信的表情。

　　「我也希望這是個鬼故事。」巴奇看著躺在床上的史蒂夫，低聲說道：「但我親眼看到的。」

　　望著史蒂夫，布魯斯思考了一會有些遲疑的開口：「有可能是人格分裂？」

　　巴奇沉默了一會，伸出右手撫摸著自己的左胸。

　　「……我的確清楚感覺到另一個世界的我，他現在仍然在裡面，所以我也是人格分裂？」

　　皺著眉，布魯斯將手放在下巴上陷入思考，靠著牆站著的山姆伸出一隻手斟酌著用詞對巴奇問道：「他說了什麼？他想取代你？像那個……呃、另一個史蒂夫對這個史蒂夫作的一樣？」

　　巴奇搖了搖頭，語氣中帶著同情跟憐憫的說道：「他只希望能就此消失，他說很抱歉事情會到這個地步，他沒想到那個史蒂夫會執著到這種程度……」

　　布魯斯跟東尼互望了一眼，如果巴奇說的是真的，那會很糟糕但也有好處，將所有的責任都丟到那個史蒂夫身上就好。前提是這個世界的史蒂夫能夠在內心世界裡戰勝。

　　眾人沉默了一陣，看到巴奇身上都是灰塵，還有乾涸的血跡，東尼忍不住拍了拍巴奇的肩膀，故作輕鬆的說道：「巴奇你得休息、洗個澡、睡個覺再起來吃個飯，然後來找我，我會把你的左手完好無缺－－喔，不，是更完美的進化版本，幫你安裝上去，保證讓你滿意。」

　　東尼衝著巴奇眨了眨眼，舉起自己的手臂做了幾個健美先生的動作，巴奇雖然疲累，還是忍不住笑了出來。

　　看了巴奇的笑容，現場的其他人都覺得放鬆下來，不知何時起，巴奇的笑容已成為復聯眾們的治癒性指標，只要巴奇笑，就代表那一天一定是個輕鬆祥和的日子。

　　在他們都離開房間後，克林特跟娜塔莎留下來負責看守史蒂夫，並決定今後除了巴奇以外還要再派一個人輪流看守以防萬一。

　　「你覺得隊長會戰勝嗎？」望著昏睡的史蒂夫，克林特有些不安地問娜塔莎，對方盯著史蒂夫看，冷靜的回道：「我們現在只能相信他可以。」

　　要是萬一史蒂夫失敗了，那他們將迎來的是一個徹底的瘋子，而且還是力量無比強大，可以為了目的不擇手段的超級士兵。

　　不過還好他們有足以與超級士兵抗衡的鋼鐵人跟浩克，萬一事情真的糟到那個地步，最終結果就是處理掉史蒂夫羅傑斯，雖然她不認為巴奇會眼睜睜看他們處理掉史蒂夫羅傑斯。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　在那天之後又匆匆的過了將近一個禮拜，巴奇除了以美國隊長的身分接受任務以外的時間幾乎都待在昏迷不醒的史蒂夫床邊，他每天都在跟史蒂夫喊話、鼓勵他，並在內心裡祈禱史蒂夫能戰勝。

　　他仍會聽到自己內心另一個靈魂的嘆息，但他也沒有要趕走他的意思，甚至還會試著跟他對話，畢竟對方也是被強制喚來的，但另一個巴奇總是沉默。

　　這天，一個平凡的深夜時分，史塔克大樓裡只有熬夜研究的布魯斯、東尼跟守著史蒂夫的巴奇。

　　「羅傑斯先生的心跳與脈搏出現異常反應。」

　　忽然間來自賈維斯的通知驚動了布魯斯跟東尼。再加上原本就一直待在史蒂夫身旁的巴奇，三人緊張的圍在史蒂夫的床邊。

　　布魯斯拉起史蒂夫的手，想要探測脈搏的下一瞬間，史蒂夫突然張開眼睛，反手壓住將布魯斯的頭用力撞向床邊小桌的尖銳桌角，又馬上跳起抓住正面撞到牆上，留下了一片血跡，布魯斯當場昏死過去。

　　趁另外兩人還沒反應過來時，史蒂夫又衝向東尼抓起他的脖子，高高拉起。然後從東尼的口袋裡撈出一顆金屬圓球，低笑道：「運氣真好。」接著把那顆圓球扔到了賈維斯的鏡頭上，瞬間引發了大量的電流，爆炸聲起後現場立刻陷入一片黑暗。

　　「……史蒂夫？」黑暗中，唯一自由無傷的巴奇驚愕的喊著短時間內做出一連串暴行的金髮男人的名字。

　　黑暗中一雙發亮的藍眼睛直盯著巴奇看，低笑幾聲後說道：「終於……我只能說不虧是我，不愧是史蒂夫羅傑斯……不過現在已經沒問題了。」

　　沒問題？巴奇茫然的想著金髮男人的話中含意，頓覺全身猶如被置於冰天雪地中。史蒂夫……這個世界的史蒂夫……輸了？

　　將視線移至倒地不起，頭上留著鮮血的布魯斯，史蒂夫像是在替巴奇解釋般柔聲說道：「浩克會出現只有布魯斯班納情緒激昂，或是生命受到威脅，所以只要趁布魯斯班納沒有防備的時候馬上讓他失去意識，浩克就不會出現，像現在昏迷的狀況我隨時都可以輕而易舉的殺了他。」

　　「至於鋼鐵人……」史蒂夫抓著東尼的脖子，輕聲說道：「現在賈維斯被我暫時癱瘓，而就算沒有，只要東尼史塔克的生命在我手中，護主心切的賈維斯也難以出手。」

　　史蒂夫其實早就醒來了，他只是一直在等待史塔克大樓裡他最大的兩個威脅毫無防備的時刻。

　　「他們現在都還來得及」史蒂夫微笑著一隻手掐著東尼的脖子，一隻手朝向巴奇像在邀請一支舞般的開口對巴奇說道：「只要你願意過來我這裡，巴奇。」

　　巴奇望著史蒂夫的眼睛，他知道只要他一走過去接過眼前這個史蒂夫的手，自己這個巴奇巴恩斯的靈魂就會被另一個巴奇巴恩斯所取代。

　　當一個人的靈魂被另一個人佔據取代，原來的那個人等同於死亡。但現在巴奇已經無所謂了，這個史蒂夫的出現意味著原來的史蒂夫失敗了，很可能已經消失。

　　既然他的史蒂夫不在了，那麼他又何必活下去？

　　「……你會答應放過布魯斯他們？」巴奇低聲問道，這是他最後能為他的同伴們所做的。

　　「只要他們不再阻攔我。」

　　巴奇點點頭，最後看了一眼倒在地上的布魯斯他們，朝著史蒂夫伸出手。

　　丟下東尼，史蒂夫輕輕抱著巴奇，徒手撕開床墊，從中取出散發著幽藍光芒的碎片。

　　巴奇幾乎是佩服的瞪大了雙眼，大家檢察了史蒂夫的家、服裝以及全身上下，就是沒有檢查過他躺過的這個床墊，沒想到他還藏了一塊在他的床墊裡。

　　「你不是說那一塊是最後了？」巴奇忍不住出口詢問。

　　史蒂夫笑了笑，回答：「那一塊是最後一塊我需要去找的，這一塊嚴格來說是第一塊，我一開始就藏在這裡面。」

　　所以他一開始就是故意的？跟自己說的那一大串話，還有與史蒂夫的纏鬥都只是為了回到這裡來……？但巴奇已經不需要再思考了，史蒂夫雙手握著碎片，在巴奇額頭上溫柔的印下一吻，低訴著：「最後了，巴奇……回到我身邊。」

　　巴奇被一股莫名的力量強迫閉上了眼睛。他聽到有人在他腦海裡說話，他在說不要答應他，不要接受，反抗到最後。

　　但是巴奇的意識越來越模糊，與此相對那個男人的影像越來越清晰，當他終於看清楚眼前悲傷絕望的男人是他自己的瞬間，巴奇的意識就此消失在空白中。

　　在一雙熱切的眼神凝視下，巴奇緩緩的張開了眼睛，轉動著眼珠望向那個欣喜若狂的金髮男人，他的眼神跟表情在看到那個男人的笑容時慢慢的浮現出極度悲哀的神色。

　　倒在地上，就著魔方碎片些微的藍色光芒，意識模糊的東尼看著倒在血迫中昏迷的布魯斯，再看向巴奇，朦朧的想著：該死的！巴奇哭了，看樣子今天會是一個很糟糕的日子。

　　「歡迎回來，巴奇。」彷彿沒見到巴奇那哀傷的表情，史蒂夫臉上的笑容彷彿贏得全世界的幸福。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

大家如果回去看第一話會看到我有寫  
大概會是(就史蒂夫而言的)HE

……嗯，我知道在這裡完結我一定會被揍死的  
之後就不是點文了請讓我盡情發揮吧  
（還不夠盡情發揮嗎？）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從天而降的HE  
> 前面有微科學組……吧。

《第十一話》

 

 

＿＿

 

　　嗶……嗶……嗶……

　　在心拍測定器的規律音中，躺在病床上的布魯斯緩緩張開了一雙褐色的眼眸，與另一雙欣喜若狂的暗褐瞳孔相望。

　　「……布魯斯！？你終於醒了！」

　　東尼驚喜的表情也掩蓋不住那張臉上疲累的神色。

　　「東尼……？發生什麼事了……」看到東尼脖子上明顯的勒痕，布魯斯忍不住張開乾澀的嘴唇問道。

　　垂下眼，東尼將手伸到布魯斯的頭上，感受到那隔了一層紗布的溫暖以及些許的疼痛，布魯斯才發現自己頭上包紮著厚厚一圈繃帶，心下一陣驚訝。

　　自從他沐浴在珈瑪射線，造成浩克的出現之後，他幾乎可以說從沒受過傷。每當有什麼要傷到他時，浩克就會出現。就連他絕望到想舉槍自盡時都被浩克給阻止。

　　布魯斯將手覆繃帶上，閉上雙眼回想著他最後所擁有的記憶。在想起讓自己喪失意識前猛烈的撞擊瞬間前，他正在試著要靠近昏睡的史蒂夫測量他脈搏的畫面時，布魯斯張開了眼睛，小聲的低語：「……史蒂夫？」

　　在聽見布魯斯所說出的名字時，東尼的臉立刻因憤恨跟憂傷而扭曲，歪起面孔，哼笑一聲：「我們賭輸了，布魯斯。如果巴奇所說的的確是真的話，我們原來的史蒂夫已經不在了，被那傢伙殺死了！留下來的是個來自平行宇宙的瘋子！」

　　「瘋子嗎……？以瘋子來說，他算是具備冷靜智慧的瘋子。沒想到，他居然想得出這種方法而且還成功執行。」布魯斯將手從繃帶上放下，嘆了口氣，語氣中竟帶著佩服的意思。

　　布魯斯平靜的態度讓東尼瞪大了雙眼，指著他不可思議的大吼：「你還能佩服他？！他傷了你，讓你躺在床上昏迷了三天！差點掐死我，這裡還留有痕跡！癱瘓了賈維斯、殺了我們的史蒂夫跟巴奇，然後帶著巴奇逃逸無蹤！完全找不到他們跑到哪裡去！」

　　「殺了我們的史蒂夫跟巴奇？」布魯斯望向東尼，想了一下後搖了搖頭，「……不，我想……原來的史蒂夫應該還留著，而巴奇大概也是一樣。」

　　「你為什麼能……」喊到一半，東尼突然停了下來，驚訝的望著布魯斯，恍然大悟的說道：「是那樣嗎？」

　　布魯斯點了點頭，「雖然只是揣測，但我想……恐怕我們也只能如此希望。」

　　兩人沉默的互相凝視了一會，東尼閉上了眼睛，往後靠在椅背上，深深地呼了一口氣，「總之，你醒來了就好……你要不要喝點什麼？」

　　布魯斯微微一笑，「麻煩幫我倒杯水吧……啊，還有我的眼鏡也麻煩你了，謝謝。」

　　離開後沒多久，東尼將水跟眼鏡取來。布魯斯戴上了眼鏡，慢慢地把一大杯水一口一口喝光後，門口傳來一種輕促的敲門聲。

　　在與東尼互望一眼，布魯斯說了聲請進後，娜塔莎跟克林特一前一後的走了進來。

　　「我聽賈維斯說布魯斯醒了？」

　　對於娜塔莎幾乎算是明知故問的問話，東尼撇了撇嘴，將左手抬起移往布魯斯的方向，表示看了不就知道？的意思。

　　布魯斯將手中的水杯放到床邊的小櫃子上，微笑著對兩人點頭示意，並開口說道：「讓你們擔心了，我很好。」

　　「那太好了。」克林特將手放到了左胸上拍了拍，「我們發現史蒂夫跟巴奇的蹤跡了。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇茫然的佇立在宛如身處於老舊影片的世界中，放眼望去全是褪色的影像以及脫軌的聲音。

　　「巴奇。」突然一個熟悉無比的聲音在呼喚著他。

　　轉過頭去，眼前站著一個金髮藍眼的小個子，滿懷著真摯的情感的對著自己微笑著，張開雙手，「我愛你，巴奇。」

　　巴奇毫不猶豫的跟著張開雙手，親暱地擁抱著他最要好的朋友，開心的回應：「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」

　　但下一個瞬間，金髮男孩消去了臉上所有的表情。背景忽然插入刺耳的噪音，畫面也像是曝光過度的照片一樣模糊，只有史蒂夫低沉絕望的聲音清晰地鑽進巴奇的耳裡。

　　「但是，你的愛跟我的愛不一樣。」

　　「史蒂夫？」

　　「我是如此愛你，巴奇。」史蒂夫將手撫在自己的左胸，那裡破了一個洞，正在淌血。

　　「但是你從來沒發現……不，你明知道我是以什麼感情在愛你，卻從來不願正視，所以我只好那麼做。」

　　在史蒂夫的低聲的宣告下，巴奇眨了眨眼，下身突如其來的疼痛讓他驚覺自己正處在什麼狀況下。

　　「……史蒂夫……？」

　　巴奇正全身赤裸、動彈不得的倒在沙發上，被前後搖晃著。沙發旁的桌上，喝了一半的茶杯裡的茶早已失去溫度。

　　而史蒂夫，他最要好的朋友，正卡在他的雙腿之間，抓著他的大腿賣力的在他的體內進出。

　　當認清自己正在被史蒂夫迷姦的事實時，讓巴奇幾乎要崩潰了，他想搖頭、想反抗、想要逃離這個殘酷的現實，但他被下藥的身體毫無任何抵抗的能力，只能在劇烈的搖晃中張著顫抖的嘴唇，任由眼淚往下墜落。

　　「不……啊、啊……為什麼……史蒂夫……你為什麼要這麼做……？」

　　「為什麼……？」史蒂夫像是不可思議的望著巴奇，接著微笑著做出深情的告白，「因為我愛你……巴奇。」

　　「不……不！……嗚……嗚啊啊啊！」

　　在巴奇歇斯底里的哭喊聲中，畫面一轉，現場變成純白的醫院裡。史蒂夫躺在病床上發著高燒奄奄一息。

　　雙手握拳抵在大腿上，巴奇坐在病床邊，低下頭，咬牙切齒的低聲罵道：「你這混帳。」

　　「……對不起……巴奇……」臉色慘白雙頰升起不健康的紅色，史蒂夫一臉歉疚的望著巴奇，有氣無力的道歉。

　　「……誰叫你站在我家門口淋雨……」

　　「因為你不見我。」

　　「你……！」

　　「抱歉，你可以不原諒我……但請你別避開我……」

　　「……」

　　「我求你……巴奇……」

　　巴奇低頭沉默了很久，但他最終還是點了點頭。

　　在史蒂夫欣喜的笑容過後，畫面又一轉。場景變成軍中的營帳內。

　　來自身後撕裂般的脹痛與難耐的快感讓巴奇再度驚覺到他正以後背位的姿勢被史蒂夫侵犯。

　　史蒂夫已不再是昔日的小個子，他是高大、健壯，充滿力量的美國隊長。他內心深處原本就對巴奇擁有的扭曲愛情，因血清的加倍作用力而近乎瘋狂。

　　「別離開我……你永遠都是我的……巴奇！」低吼著，史蒂夫用力掰過巴奇的臉，一邊不斷猛力頂入他的深處，一邊激動地啃咬著他的唇瓣、攪弄著他的口腔。

　　「史蒂夫……嗯、嗯……唔啊！」血從被咬破的唇瓣中滲出，再被史蒂夫粗暴的吻去。在幾乎要讓自己窒息的猶如狂風暴雨般的侵略之下，巴奇只能胡亂搖著頭，眼淚隨之飛濺。

　　「我愛你……」

　　「不……住口……」

　　巴奇死命地遮住耳朵，用力甩頭想拒絕史蒂夫不停歇的深情告白。

　　畫面一直快速在流逝著，從他落下火車、成為冬兵、再次落入史蒂夫手中，最終選擇在他面前自殺，直到最近的一個畫面。

　　那是史蒂夫浮現著彷彿取得全世界幸福般的笑容，緊緊擁抱著自己的畫面。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　「……巴奇。」

　　熟悉的溫柔呼喚聲將他從過去的噩夢中喚醒，巴奇緩緩地睜開了雙眼。

　　「我們到了。」

　　映入眼簾的的是他再熟悉不過的，無時無刻不望著自己的那雙蔚藍眼眸。蘊含了溫柔深情的瘋狂。眼前的金髮男人是巴奇用死亡也逃不開的夢靨。

　　史蒂夫溫柔的用力握著巴奇的手。

　　他們正坐在火車上。史蒂夫微笑著指著車窗外的風景。窗外的風景是巴奇從小就一直嚮往的地方。

　　大峽谷國家公園。

　　「你一直都想來這裡，對吧？」史蒂夫摟著巴奇，在他耳邊柔聲說道。

　　巴奇沉默不語。

　　史蒂夫也不以為意，從他再次將他的巴奇喚回他身邊之後，巴奇就沒開口說過一句話。所以他只是拉起巴奇的手，「我們走吧。」

　　在被史蒂夫牽著走出火車站大廳時，巴奇望了一眼火車站的監視器。他的左手已沒有埋藏著發信器，所以史蒂夫留下了他的左手。他必須想辦法讓這個世界的復聯成員們發現他們，並知道他準備要做什麼才行。

　　「……史蒂夫。」

　　突然聽到自從重逢後一直保持著沉默的巴奇開口主動呼喚自己，史蒂夫先是愣了一下，接著露出幾乎可以說是狂喜的表情，有些顫抖的問道：「……是？什麼事，巴奇？」

　　「我口渴了，可以幫我買瓶水嗎？」

　　巴奇的要求史蒂夫當然願意幫他達到，但是他卻面露猶豫的神色。

　　「我答應你，我絕對不會離開這裡。」知道史蒂夫內心顧慮的是什麼，巴奇望著史蒂夫，輕聲許下承諾：「……我再也不會離開你了。」

　　巴奇的承諾讓史蒂夫欣喜若狂的握住巴奇的雙手。顫聲喊著巴奇的名字，然後用力點頭，「我馬上就回來！」

　　看著史蒂夫快步離去的背影，巴奇將視線轉到了監視器的鏡頭上。

　　他知道史蒂夫很快就會回來了。即使取得了巴奇的承諾，依照那個史蒂夫的執著與小心，他一定不會讓巴奇有任何一點可能離開他。

　　所以巴奇只剩下一個方法。

　　果然，沒多久史蒂夫就拿著兩罐礦泉水瓶匆忙回到了巴奇的身邊。當看到巴奇信守承諾站在原地等著自己時，史蒂夫臉上露出了滿面的笑容。

　　「謝謝。」接過史蒂夫遞過來的水，巴奇隨口道了謝後，轉開瓶蓋喝了一口。

　　而史蒂夫只是凝視著他，看著他喉頭上下滾動吞嚥著水的模樣。

　　巴奇知道史蒂夫帶他來大峽谷的原因是為了讓自己開心。而既然都來到了大峽谷，他還是想看看他夢寐以求的大峽谷是個什麼模樣。

　　踏出車站，兩人坐上巴士。一路上史蒂夫都望著巴奇，而巴奇只是望著車窗外流動的風景。

　　抵達峽谷邊緣後，他們倆人下了車。由於是淡季，現場幾乎沒有什麼遊客。

　　「我們走去那裡看看。」巴奇指著山道盡頭的一處突出的懸崖。

　　標榜著可以毫無阻礙地俯視科羅拉多河澎湃洶湧景象的那處懸崖並並沒有設置任何護欄。

　　面對巴奇難得的願意與自己說話並主動牽著自己的手，史蒂夫幾乎被狂喜掩沒住，他根本沒有反對的理由。只是緊握著巴奇的手，像是生怕他再次離去。

　　兩人無言的漫步在大峽谷的山道邊。巴奇感受著史蒂夫握著的手中的溫度。那麼的炙熱，就像要燙傷兩人一般。

　　走到了懸崖邊，巴奇往下俯視科羅拉多河，壯闊的景色讓他不禁在內心裡湧上某種感慨。突然之間，覺得過去所發生過的事情是那麼的可笑又荒謬。他究竟在堅持什麼？而史蒂夫又是在執著什麼？

　　「史蒂夫。」巴奇站在懸崖邊，強風不停吹撫著他的及肩長髮。

　　「我一直很好奇……你為什麼愛我？」

　　「因為是你，巴奇。」史蒂夫幾乎是立刻就回答了巴奇的疑問。

　　「……你從來不曾懷疑過自己的感情？」

　　「當然有。」史蒂夫的答案出乎巴奇的意料之外。

　　「但是我發現我怎麼做都忘不掉你……你一定無法想像在你摔下火車之後我有多痛苦，多後悔……後悔沒能抓住你。所以在發現你就是冬兵之後，我開心的不知道該如何形容。一心只想著如何能再次讓你回到我身邊，如何能永遠跟你在一起。」

　　在巴奇流轉著各種複雜且難以形容的情感的目光下，史蒂夫平靜的訴說著內心所有對巴奇的感情。

　　「我無法離開你……我無法忍受看不到你的生活……無法放你自由。我知道……我知道你一直恨我……恨我不顧你的意願侵犯你，恨我剝奪了你的自由。但我真的愛你，巴奇……不管你相不相信。」

　　強風持續的吹撫著，在與史蒂夫無言的互相凝視了一段時間後，巴奇緩緩地張開了顫抖的嘴唇，詢問了他早已知道答案的疑問：「……世界上所有的生命，跟我一個人，你會選擇哪一個？」

　　「當然是你。」史蒂夫毫不猶豫的立刻回答：「沒有你的世界，沒有任何存在意義。」

　　在聽到對方斬釘截鐵得那麼說後。巴奇沉默地望著史蒂夫。許許多多的感情與情緒在兩人互望的眼神中流動。

　　不知道兩人互相凝視了多久，巴奇忽然像是想通了什麼似地放鬆了所有的緊繃，臉上露出了笑容一步一步地慢慢朝著史蒂夫走了過去，然後停在他面前張開了雙手。

　　史蒂夫驚喜的用力將巴奇擁入懷中，感受著他深愛之人的體溫跟心跳。

　　「我錯了，史蒂夫。」任由史蒂夫像是要將自己揉進懷裡般的緊緊擁抱著，悄悄地從褲子的口袋裡掏出一塊破片，巴奇輕聲說道：「我當時在自殺前應該先殺了你。」

　　在巴奇說完最後一個字的同時，他用盡全部的力氣將閃著藍光的碎片刺進史蒂夫的左胸，然後緊緊擁抱著他讓碎片也刺進自己的右胸。

　　胸前被破片沒入的刺痛讓巴奇全身一震，但他只是凝視著瞪大了雙眼望著自己的史蒂夫很溫柔地低聲說道：「這次我會陪著你，我們一起下地獄。」

　　巴奇的話讓史蒂夫瞇起了雙眼，笑得很幸福，彷彿一點都沒感受到心臟的刺痛。

　　「嗯，永遠……一起。」

　　聽見史蒂夫笑著那麼說，巴奇也笑了，將額頭靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，輕聲地說出內心一直隱藏著的感情。

　　「我愛你，史蒂夫。好愛、好愛你……所以我永遠不會原諒你，我要你永遠都無法離開我。」

　　他其實愛著史蒂夫，而且很深。不管史蒂夫的愛是怎麼樣扭曲，巴奇還是深愛著史蒂夫，卻也同等的恨著他。有多愛就有多恨、有多恨就有多愛。他是如此憎恨的深愛著史蒂夫。

　　他明知史蒂夫的感情，卻故意刺激著他，他越抗拒史蒂夫就越是放不開他。迫使那個正直的金髮男孩為了自己而墮入黑暗中，讓兩人互相糾纏，越陷越深的罪魁禍首其實是巴奇。也許巴奇才是他們之間最早開始扭曲的那一個。

　　「……我也愛你，巴奇。」望著巴奇甜美的笑容，史蒂夫內心因滿足的喜悅而顫抖，柔聲回應著巴奇。

　　然後史蒂夫往後倒下，兩人緊緊的互相擁抱著，從懸崖邊往谷底墜落。

　　風快速地從兩人四周掠過。他們從來沒覺得如此輕鬆平靜。

　　對不起，給你們添了很多麻煩。巴奇在心底深處對著原來的巴奇跟史蒂夫－－這兩具軀體真正的主人－－道歉。

　　我會帶著我的史蒂夫離開這裡。然後將原來的身體還給你們。

　　在心底對他們說完後，巴奇抬起頭望向一臉深情的凝視著自己的史蒂夫，笑著問道：「……你說，地獄裡會有音樂嗎？我還沒教你怎麼跳舞呢。」

　　「放心，巴奇。」史蒂夫露出笑容，對他的巴奇做出了承諾：「只要你想要……我會幫你找到。」

　　兩人相視一笑，雙唇貼在一起互相擁吻著，然後身軀突然一軟，同時喪失了意識。

　　就在兩人即將碰觸到谷底的瞬間。

　　「史蒂夫！」

　　「巴奇！」

　　一紅一黑的兩道身影從空中朝著他們兩人急速飛馳而來。

　　「我抓住了！」鋼鐵人抓住了巴奇。

　　「這裡也抓到了！」獵鷹抓住了史蒂夫。

　　千鈞一髮之際終於趕上救援的山姆跟東尼在確認史蒂夫他們都還有呼吸後鬆了一口氣。

　　「還好趕上了。」山姆慶幸的說著，然後將昏迷的史蒂夫打橫抱起。

　　東尼也跟著抱起同樣昏迷的巴奇，「要不是娜塔莎發現巴奇對著車站監視器鏡頭的眨眼居然是摩斯密碼，他們大概就會摔死在這裡了吧。」

　　「是啊……就算是超級士兵，從那麼高的懸崖邊摔下，恐怕不死也殘廢。巴奇這可是場玩命的豪賭。」

　　「應該說他很信任我們，或者說……他就算真的摔死了也無所謂？」

　　東尼說完，跟山姆對望了一眼。

　　山姆沒說什麼，只是聳了聳肩，沉默地跟著東尼並肩飛了一會後，才開口問道：「你說……他們會恢復成原來的他們嗎？」

　　東尼望著懷中的巴奇，又看向山姆跟他懷裡的史蒂夫，撇了撇嘴，「套句布魯斯的話……雖然一切只是揣測，但我們只能希望如此。」

　　說著，東尼朝著大峽谷上站在吉普車外等候的娜塔莎跟克林特揮了揮手。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

恭喜平行世界的盾冬進入雙黑化結局（毆）  
把平行世界的解決了之後就剩下原來的他們了  
把話說開來應該就好了……吧？

 

……有人想看平行世界的雙黑化盾冬掉入地獄後史蒂夫為了巴奇的一句話征服地獄當上冥王然後娶巴奇當冥后的番外嗎？（毆  
想想盾冬雙黑化後大概所向披靡吧……


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫跟巴奇終於要面對面把話說開了……嗎？

《第十二話》

 

＿＿＿

 

　　彷彿從一場很長很長的惡夢中醒來，史蒂夫在對自己強烈的厭惡感中張開了眼睛。

　　「羅傑斯先生，恭喜你甦醒，請暫時待在房內，我已通知老闆跟布魯斯博士，在他們到來前，請你不要輕舉妄動，」

　　在賈維斯的一貫冷靜禮貌卻帶著警告的聲音中，史蒂夫第一件事就是不顧一切坐起身，四處張望尋找巴奇的所在。

　　當史蒂夫看到巴奇就躺在自己身旁的另一張單人床，且胸口包著繃帶時，他只覺得心臟都要裂開來了，整個人陷入後悔不已的自責中。

　　雖然他自己的胸前也包紮著繃帶，但史蒂夫毫不在意，只是掀開床單後跳下床，跌跌撞撞的衝到巴奇的床邊。在仔細的端詳了沉睡著的巴奇那憔悴蒼白的面容後，史蒂夫忍不住噗通一聲跪了下來，緊緊握住巴奇的雙手，低下頭哽咽著對緊閉著雙眼的巴奇道歉。

　　「對不起……對不起……巴奇……我都對你做了什麼……我都對大家做了什麼……」

　　「真的，你不只癱瘓了無辜的賈維斯，重傷了布魯斯，害得他躺在床上昏迷了三天！還差點掐死我，你看看我這裡，還留有那麼大的傷疤！」

　　然而回答史蒂夫的並不是巴奇，而是來自門口的一長串連珠炮似的高聲抱怨。

　　「正確來說，東尼，那不是我們這裡的史蒂夫，而是某個平行時空裡佔據了史蒂夫身心的別的史蒂夫。」

　　在另一個溫和的像是在替史蒂夫說話的聲音響起後，史蒂夫轉過頭去，只見右手套著鋼鐵裝甲正瞄準著自己的東尼以及頭上依然包紮著紗布的布魯斯正雙雙立在門前，而他倆的身後，山姆、娜塔莎、克林特都在。

　　「……你是『史蒂夫羅傑斯』？」

　　雙手放在腰間，彷彿隨時都可以抽出武器攻擊的態勢，娜塔莎盯著史蒂夫，發出了低沉而沙啞的詢問。

　　娜塔莎的疑問讓現場瀰漫著緊張的氣氛。

　　看出他們盯著自己的眼中都充滿著戒備，史蒂夫心裡雖然有些難受，但更多的是對自己的懊悔跟嘲笑，他很清楚自己做過了什麼，他們現在的反應是理所當然的。

　　「……是的，我是史蒂夫羅傑斯……」史蒂夫並沒站起身，只是低下頭，發自內心的對他們道歉，「我很抱歉……布魯斯、東尼……還有大家，這一切都是我的錯……」

　　即使布魯斯表示傷害他們的是另一個世界的史蒂夫羅傑斯－－一個因為自私而偏執的愛而瘋狂的男人－－但史蒂夫明白，自己也跟那個史蒂夫沒差多少。若不是自己心中本來就對巴奇抱持著扭曲的愛，那個與自己同樣擁有狂氣般感情的『史蒂夫』也不會趁隙進入他的內心，佔據他的軀體，做出用他那個時空的巴奇的靈魂替換這個時空原來巴奇的瘋狂行徑。

　　雖然史蒂夫曾經試著與之反抗，但最後他還是不敵一個完全沒有理性的瘋狂超級士兵，只能無能為力的被困在自己的軀體裡，眼睜睜看著另一個史蒂夫操控著自己的肉體去傷害他的同伴、巴奇，而他卻什麼都無法做。

　　如果不是另一個時空的巴奇用與另一個時空的史蒂夫同歸於盡的方式，將原本的肉體還給他們，並解決了這一切的話，史蒂夫根本不敢想像後果會是麼怎樣。

　　結果，不管哪個時空，史蒂夫都虧欠了巴奇太多。即使不像另一個時空的史蒂夫那麼自私瘋狂，但過去的史蒂夫一樣用所謂的愛去狠狠傷害過巴奇、欺騙了同伴，也背叛了他們所有人對自己的信任。

　　唯一不同的是，他還保持著些許的理性跟對巴奇與自己以外的人事物的責任感與同理心。

　　雖然他曾經無視巴奇的內心，執著的將自己口口聲聲的愛一股腦的灌輸在巴奇身上。然而現在，在被那個平行世界的史蒂夫佔據身心的時候，史蒂夫感知得到那個傢伙瘋狂的心靈與記憶，他是真的可以為了獨佔巴奇毀滅整個世界。

　　當碰觸到那份超乎想像的偏執且赤裸裸的瘋狂時，史蒂夫才突然領悟到，他真的錯了，錯得非常離譜。他一直都只是用愛的名意在傷害他口中所說的，他最愛的人。

　　然而他非常幸運，他的世界還沒毀滅，他的巴奇還活著，他的同伴也都還在，一切都還來得及挽回。

　　他要做的很簡單，只要扼殺自己的心就好。

　　如果他沒辦法控制自己去愛巴奇，奢望獨佔他的醜惡慾望，那麼，史蒂夫唯一能做的就是殺掉自己內心對巴奇的感情，然後他必須離開巴奇，離開被他深深傷害過的人們，為自己所犯下的罪付出代價。

　　「那個史蒂夫羅傑斯所做過的事依然算是我做過的事……我會負起責任，離開巴奇身邊，退出復仇者聯盟，並自首，想辦法贖罪……」

　　在其他人還沒想到要說什麼前，一直沉默的盯著史蒂夫的娜塔莎在聽到史蒂夫那麼說時，終於忍不住沉著臉冷笑了一聲，低沉著沙啞的嗓音：「……負起責任？退出？自首？贖罪？……恕我直言，我覺得你只是想逃避，羅傑斯。從你最需要道歉的，躺在床上的那個人的身邊逃走。」

　　娜塔莎帶著尖刺的話語像是冰冷的水從頭澆下，使得史蒂夫忍不住猛地抬起了頭，瞪大了雙眼望著娜塔莎。

　　而娜塔莎也不甘示弱的回瞪著史蒂夫，「我想你比我們都清楚你對他做過什麼，又在他心中留下了什麼不可抹滅的烙印。」

　　雖然相對於布魯斯跟東尼，在現場所有人裡面，娜塔莎算是相對實質受到史蒂夫傷害最少的，不過，她卻是所有人之中最無法諒解史蒂夫的人。

　　她並不是討厭史蒂夫本身，她只是對史蒂夫對巴奇所做出的行為感到忿忿不平。

　　什麼另一個時空的史蒂夫羅傑斯？就算那是真的，但那並不代表史蒂夫對巴奇所做過的事就可以因此一筆勾銷。娜塔莎很清楚，有些傷害一旦造成就永遠無法挽回，特別是關於性的暴力，或許可以遺忘、可以無視，卻永遠都不會消失。

　　早在一開始，看著史蒂夫對當時記憶尚不完整的巴奇所做出的近乎記憶操控的行為時，娜塔莎就已經對史蒂夫感到不以為然了，而之後史蒂夫對巴奇所做出的一連串的犯罪行為，一直到在剛才聽到的史蒂夫所說的話，這些都讓娜塔莎心中對史蒂夫的反感更加強烈。

　　她無法忍受的是，史蒂夫那麼說時的表情簡直就像是找到了什麼解脫管道一樣，不，她不會允許史蒂夫選擇逃避的。

　　「在我看來你只是自以為是的以為怎麼做是對詹姆斯好，卻從沒有站在他的立場去思考，」娜塔莎看著史蒂夫的眼睛，像是責備卻又像是在告誡，「簡單的道歉誰都說得出口，但是只有詹姆斯才是最有資格決定要不要原諒你的人，等他決定要定你什麼罪，你才能開始贖罪。」

　　史蒂夫全身一陣顫慄，緊接著一股熱血直衝頭頂，在恍然大悟的同時也感到了羞愧。

　　娜塔莎說的沒有錯，只有巴奇才是那個能決定史蒂夫罪刑的人，而他居然只是想著默默的離開，自認為是在贖罪卻無視巴奇內心的想法，他真的是個非常自私卑鄙的王八蛋。

　　布魯斯看著史蒂夫臉上的表情變化，也跟著出聲表達自己的意見，「事實上，我個人也覺得你應該先等詹姆斯醒來後，再與他好好地面對面深談，更何況你的傷也還沒完全痊癒……」

　　「沒錯沒錯！」雙手抱胸，東尼大力點著頭，「你還是先留在這裡吧，等巴奇醒來，你們再好好把話說清楚講明白。」

　　而當山姆跟克林特也分別表示了希望史蒂夫繼續留下來的意見時，史蒂夫真的發自內心感到既慚愧又欣慰，他沒想到在自己做出了那麼過分的事（即使是被操控的情況下）他們居然還願意接納自己，還為了他跟巴奇的未來認真的思量。

　　史蒂夫咬著牙低下了頭，顫抖著聲音，「……謝謝你們，我真不知道該怎麼對你們道歉跟感謝……」

　　「把你的道歉跟感謝留給巴奇吧，史蒂夫。」山姆搭著史蒂夫的肩膀，看向躺在床上的巴奇，「他才是主審的法官。」

　　「……對，你說的沒錯……」

　　在史蒂夫低聲說著的同時，大家都不約而同的將視線移到了躺在病床上緊閉著雙眼的巴奇。

　　凝視著巴奇，一直都沒鬆開過握著巴奇的手的史蒂夫問道：，「巴奇什麼時候會醒來？」

　　「他的傷跟你的差不多……都是胸口被尖利的魔方碎片刺中，沒什麼大礙，只不過我們不確定巴奇的心理衝擊有多大……什麼時候會醒來。」

　　望著巴奇的睡臉，聆聽著布魯斯的解說，史蒂夫內心湧上了強烈的心疼與自責。

　　他在心中下定決心，他會等著巴奇，等著他醒來，等著對巴奇說出道歉與感謝……還有自己永遠無法抑止的對巴奇的愛情，然後，他會等著巴奇說出對他的判刑，不管是什麼，這次，他都會心甘情願的接受。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　當睜開眼時，巴奇只覺得彷彿從漫長的沉眠中甦醒的感覺，過去執著的那些禁錮著內心真正想法的思緒，全都隨著那個平行世界的自己的離去而解放。

　　他曾經以為那個巴奇是恨著史蒂夫，恨到寧可用自己的生命來進行報復，但巴奇在跟那個平行世界的巴奇同化的時候，在虛無飄渺間接觸到了他內心深處真正的想法，明白了他內心深處其實是愛著史蒂夫的，非常憎恨的愛著他。

　　讓一切感情扭曲到那種地步的原因，大概是因為不願意正視，就跟過去的自己一樣，巴奇有些感概的想著。

　　那個另一個世界的巴奇不願接受史蒂夫對自己的感情，更不願承認自己內心對史蒂夫的感情，於是他選擇了去恨，才會造成兩敗俱傷的結果。

　　那麼，巴奇自己本身呢？他對史蒂夫究竟抱持著什麼樣的情感？

　　望著天花板，巴奇用心思考著。

　　他愛著史蒂夫，他可以為了史蒂夫而死，但他還是不會對史蒂夫產生肉慾或是異常的獨佔欲，他只是希望史蒂夫能永遠快樂幸福。而要是那份幸福必須有自己陪著的話，那麼巴奇會毫不猶豫的陪著他。只是他必須跟史蒂夫說清楚，他依然無法用他希望的那種愛去愛他，就像史蒂夫無法不去用那種愛去愛巴奇一樣，如果史蒂夫願意接受，那麼他就願意留在史蒂夫身邊。

　　「詹姆斯，你醒了，太好了……你已經整整睡了一個禮拜了。」大概是從賈維斯那裡接到了通知，一身白袍的布魯斯從門外走了進來，一邊關心的問候著，一邊走向巴奇所躺著的床邊，「還好嗎？有沒有什麼異狀？」

　　「……史蒂夫呢？」

　　然而並沒有回答布魯斯的疑問，巴奇開口第一句，就是問關於史蒂夫的事。

　　布魯斯有些欲言又止的看著巴奇，臉上浮現起無奈的苦笑，「他比你早兩天甦醒，不過……」

　　「不過……什麼？」

　　巴奇緊張的坐起上身，原本蓋著的被單被猛力的力道掀起並掉落地面。

　　布魯斯走了過去，彎下腰撿起後，看向巴奇那一臉震驚的表情，輕輕將被單交回巴奇的身上，嘆了一口氣，「他很自責，覺得都是自己的錯，自己對你造成了很大的傷害，所以他不該再見到你。」

　　「……那個該死的笨蛋。」巴奇握緊了拳頭小聲的低吼。

　　又來了，難道史蒂夫又想用我傷害了你所以我不該再見你的狗屁理由逃避他？不，這次他會抓住史蒂夫，狠狠揍他幾拳，然後把所有的想法通通說出來。

　　氣憤的想到這裡，巴奇跳下床，對著布魯斯問道：「你知道哪裡可以找到史蒂夫？」

　　「大概在自己的家裡吧。」

　　「謝謝你，布魯斯。」

　　聽到答案後，也不管自己身上穿的是病人服，巴奇只是快速的對布魯斯道謝後就立刻衝出房門。

　　「……沒想到你也會說謊，布魯斯。」在巴奇離開後，東尼有些愕然卻又帶著笑意的聲音從空中傳來，「明明史蒂夫只是暫時離開去上廁所，而且已經在回來的路上，你還故意激怒巴奇。」

　　其實在史蒂夫醒來後，他就一直待在沉睡不醒的巴奇身邊，陪伴、照護著，除了生理需求必須離開的狀況以外，他都寸步不離巴奇的身邊。

　　「我並不是在激怒詹姆斯……我只是覺得他應該好好的將壓抑的委屈與憤怒釋放出來，所以給了他一個管道而已，」布魯斯扶了扶眼鏡，在鏡片下的是一雙帶著一絲捉狹的溫柔眼神，「更何況，我說的也不是百分之百的謊言，如果不是娜塔莎對他當頭棒喝，我想史蒂夫真的會因自責而獨自離開……」

　　「說真的，我真的希望他們能好好的把話說清楚，我可不想再次捲入情侶吵架的紛爭。」

　　面對東尼的抱怨，布魯斯只是笑了笑，「你說的沒錯。」

　　在安靜了一會後，東尼忽然小聲的問道：「嘿，布魯斯……你覺得我們這裡的史蒂夫……有沒有可能成為那個另一個世界的瘋子？」

　　東尼帶著不安的疑問讓布魯斯抬起了頭看向空中，想了一下後，開口緩緩地低語：「我想……只要是人，都會有黑暗與自我的一面，只是一般正常的狀況下會都用自制力去壓抑著，而史蒂夫的場合……大概是壓抑的越深沉，反彈回來的力道就越大。」

　　「你是說……巴奇就是史蒂夫的黑暗面？」

　　布魯斯將手抵在下巴上，邊思考邊說道：「應該說是……他的控制器……比如說，我會變成浩克的主因，是憤怒跟激動的情緒……」

　　「也就是說對史蒂夫而言，巴奇就是他會不會失控的那個因素？」

　　「是的……」布魯斯嚴肅的點了點頭，但很快轉成笑容，「不過，我想現在的他們已經不用擔心了。」

　　「為什麼你能那麼想？」

　　「因為詹姆斯的眼神。」

　　布魯斯回想著剛才巴奇眼中的堅毅與自信，那是已經找到了答案的人才會擁有的，而史蒂夫也早已有所覺悟，他們兩人剩下該做的就是話說清楚，不論兩人的結論是什麼，布魯斯相信，那都不是需要他們外人所擔心的了。

　　「……既然你都那麼說了，我也就不去做多餘的操心了，還是想想午餐吃什麼比較重要。」

　　聽到東尼彷彿伸懶腰般的那麼說著，布魯斯忍不住失笑，對著空中提議，「偶爾來點異國料理如何？印度的料理我覺得蠻不錯的。」

　　「好！賈維斯，立刻搜尋附近所有的印度餐廳，訂兩人的位置。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　當巴奇衝到走廊的轉角處時，剛好撞上了迎面而來的史蒂夫。

　　「巴奇！？你醒來了！」

　　看到史蒂夫驚喜的表情，巴奇先是愣了一下，並且立刻上下打量史蒂夫的狀況，「……你怎麼樣？」

　　「我？我很好，倒是你……」

　　沒讓史蒂夫把話說完，在確定了史蒂夫的健康狀況沒問題後的下一瞬間，巴奇就突然掄起了握緊的拳頭用力往史蒂夫的臉上揍了過去。

　　因為突如其來的衝擊，史蒂夫的身體往後晃了一下，但他馬上就站穩了腳步，心甘情願的承受巴奇的攻擊，並且在被狂毆的情形下依然斷斷續續的出聲關心巴奇的身體狀況。

　　「巴、巴奇……你……嗚……你的身體……還好嗎？」

　　「閉上你的嘴乖乖讓我揍！再說話小心咬到舌頭！」

　　雙眉倒豎，氣得脹紅著臉的巴奇一邊大聲對史蒂夫怒斥跟警告，卻絲毫沒有放鬆手中毆打史蒂夫的力道。

　　巴奇的拳頭一直揍到史蒂夫的臉上都紅腫瘀青了之後才停了下來。

　　粗喘著氣，巴奇揪起史蒂夫的衣領，瞇起雙眼瞪著那鼻青臉腫卻依然俊美的臉好一會後，歪起了嘴角，「好了……讓我們來好好談一談吧，史蒂夫羅傑斯。」

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

先讓巴奇狠揍史蒂夫一頓  
下一話兩人把話說開來後應該就完結了（終於啊……


	13. 《最終話》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014年6月13日開始歷經了兩年，因為點文活動開始的系列終於完結了，在這裡先感謝一直惦記著這個系列的讀者姑娘們
> 
> 什麼樣的盾冬都能接受再看看吧

　　

　　《最終話》

 

＿＿＿

 

　　微彎著腰將冰毛巾敷在被自己拉到床上坐下的史蒂夫那張被自己打腫的臉上，巴奇盯著史蒂夫帶著歉意的苦笑，長長地吐了一口氣後在他身旁坐了下來。

　　史蒂夫有些意外地看著巴奇坐在離自己只有一根手指距離的右方，根本不需要他伸出手，只需稍微往旁邊靠近，就能碰觸到的範圍內，而巴奇的態度卻相當自然，沒有恐懼、毫無厭惡。就像他從來沒對巴奇做出過那些欺瞞、監禁、強迫性侵等等令人髮指的行為。

　　在關心地望著自己的巴奇與過去巴奇同樣關心地凝視著自己的模樣重疊的瞬間，史蒂夫猛地感到內心對巴奇的感動與罪惡感是那麼激烈地翻湧而上，並幾乎將他整個人淹沒。

　　在史蒂夫還沒注射過血清，還沒因內心對巴奇深沉的感情及慾望而做出不可挽回的罪行前，每一次自己逞強受了傷，巴奇總是會像現在這樣，一邊替他冰敷、療傷，然後陪在他身旁。

　　而如今就算自己對巴奇做出了那麼多可怕又自私的行為，巴奇對待史蒂夫卻始終像以前，永恆不變，史蒂夫不知道該怎麼才能表達出自己內心對巴奇的愧疚、感激以及那無法壓抑消去的愛戀。

　　盡管史蒂夫激動得幾乎全身都在微微顫抖，巴奇只是一言不發地凝視著史蒂夫眼中不斷閃爍變換的情感色彩。

　　剛才巴奇揪著史蒂夫的衣領回到了房間時，剛從賈維斯那裡取得了附近最好的一家印度餐廳資訊的布魯斯與東尼正要走出門口。看到史蒂夫臉上的瘀青紅腫，兩人都沒有多說什麼，只是了然於心地向巴奇表示他們要去用午餐，有需要呼叫賈維斯即可就雙雙離開了房間，留給他們兩人好好把話說開的空間與時間。

　　雖然不知不覺間將其他人，甚至另一個時空的他們都牽扯了進來，但打從一開始這就是只屬於他們之間的私人問題，必須他們兩人自己解決。

　　一邊在內心感謝布魯斯他們不說出口的體貼，一邊給史蒂夫準備冰毛巾敷臉，巴奇在內心思考著該怎麼跟史蒂夫談清楚，關於自己、還有他兩人之間的了斷。

　　從有些恍神的狀態回過神，眼前那雙望著自己的蔚藍雙眸中抹不去藏不住的依戀讓巴奇內心湧上一種近似感慨的心情。

　　即使經歷了那麼多，有些事情永遠不會改變。史蒂夫對自己的這份感情大概永遠都無法改變，就像對巴奇來說，史蒂夫永遠都是他最要好的摯友，不管發生什麼都不會變一樣。

　　或許從一開始他們就應該選擇面對面坐下來，把內心所有的話都開誠佈公地說清楚講明白。然後做出彼此都能接受的妥協，以及雙方都該得到的罰責。

　　想著，巴奇凝視著史蒂夫，平靜地輕輕開口問道：「……史蒂夫，你愛我嗎？」

　　這是第三次，巴奇對史蒂夫問出同樣的疑問。

　　第一次是在史蒂夫永遠無法遺忘的那輛飛馳的火車上，而第二次巴奇尚未恢復記憶。

　　這一次，經歷了這許多曲折離奇之後，完全恢復記憶及感情，並接觸到了另一個世界的自己的回憶與感情後，史蒂夫跟巴奇心裡都有所覺悟，這恐怕將會是巴奇最後一次問出口，也是史蒂夫最後一次回答的機會。

　　而史蒂夫的答案，如巴奇預料的一樣。

　　「對不起，但是我依然愛你。」不知道巴奇想要的是什麼答案，史蒂夫只是坦然不諱地直視著巴奇的眼神，愧疚中帶著誠懇的深情，「即使經過了那麼多……巴奇……我還是無法停止愛你。」

　　史蒂夫真誠無畏的答案，讓巴奇也得出了自己內心的決定。

　　「……即使你說對不起，我也不會原諒你，史蒂夫。」那麼說著的巴奇臉上卻是柔和的微笑，並伸手握住史蒂夫因巴奇的主動碰觸而僵硬發熱的手，「就像我很久以前說過的，等到你跟別人結婚，生一堆孩子，老得走不動了，我就會迎接你，打從心底對你說我愛你，這是我對你唯一的要求，但是你沒有做到，而且我想，你大概永遠也做不到，是吧？」

　　「……是的，巴奇……」第一次，史蒂夫垂下了頭，避開了巴奇的眼神，低聲回道：「即使是你的要求，我也沒辦法做到……我沒辦法跟別的女人結婚，沒辦法跟你以外的人生孩子……我無法在愛著你的同時，去擁抱別的人。」

　　史蒂夫並沒因為歉疚或罪惡感甚至是一時的逃避而對他說謊這件事讓巴奇感到欣慰，所以他握緊了史蒂夫的手。

　　「那麼，我永遠、永遠不會原諒你……」感受到手中史蒂夫的動搖，巴奇輕輕笑了起來，「我也不會跟別的人結婚，不會跟別的人生孩子，我會一直看著你、一直陪著你，直到你死的那一天，我們永遠都是彼此最要好的朋友。」

　　另一個世界的巴奇在帶走另一個世界的史蒂夫前曾經對他說過，他很愛史蒂夫所以永遠不會原諒他，要他永遠都無法離開自己。

　　而巴奇的不會原諒，則是一種對史蒂夫跟自己的－－

　　「這就是……我對你的懲罰。」

　　一切都看史蒂夫自己本身的感情，只要他還愛著巴奇的一天，巴奇就永遠不會對史蒂夫說出我愛你，他會陪著史蒂夫，會跟他一起戰鬥、與他攜手走過未來的人生，但他永遠不會原諒他，也不會對史蒂夫說出他其實也愛著他。只要史蒂夫還愛著巴奇的一天。

　　而同時，不能說出對史蒂夫的愛，也是巴奇對自己的懲罰。為了他拋下那個可憐的他曾經的未婚妻，而選擇了史蒂夫的懲罰。

　　一直到兩人攜手走過生命的盡頭，他才會在另一個世界的路上，對他輕聲說出他等了一輩子的告白。

　　望著巴奇的微笑，史蒂夫的視線逐漸模糊，狂喜跟狂悲同時淹沒了史蒂夫的內心。

　　他幾乎不敢相信，即使在自己對他做出了那麼多以愛為名的傷害之後，巴奇卻依然願意陪著他，而同時，史蒂夫的心臟也因巴奇所說的懲罰而猶如被挖出了一個洞般淌著血。

　　巴奇永遠不會愛他，永遠不會原諒他，卻會用下半輩子永遠陪伴著他，這是多麼絕望又多麼幸福的未來。

　　他的願望已經實現了部分，這麼一來，巴奇永遠不會成為自己的，也不會成為任何人的，對於他這樣的罪人來說，他還敢再奢求什麼比這個更好的結果？

　　「……謝謝你，巴奇……」抑止著想緊緊擁住巴奇的衝動與激情，史蒂夫抓住了自己的大腿，十指幾乎要掐進了肉裡，沉浸在至高的幸福與無比的悲哀中，好一會後才帶著哽咽地笑了。

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　半年後。

　　復仇者聯盟根據情報，來到了藏有九頭蛇基地的東歐某小國，在各自組隊分散開來潛入基地內部後，一個人獨自行動的娜塔莎勇猛且優雅地擊退了走廊上的敵人，但在闖入房間時卻被埋伏在暗處的逮著機會，朝著她的正面射出了子彈。

　　千鈞一髮之際，美國隊長的圓形盾牌突然從後方飛過來，替娜塔莎擋掉了子彈，並擊昏了那名藏在暗處的敵人。

　　然而娜塔莎不只沒有感謝之情，反而露出了嫌惡的表情，盯著突然出現在身旁的黑衣人。

　　「嗨，娜塔莎，」在幫娜塔莎崩掉最後一位敵人後，舉著回到手中的盾牌，剪短了頭髮一身黑色制服的巴奇轉過頭，對著身後的娜塔莎拋了個媚眼，近似調笑地說道：「即使妳今天也是如此表情也依然美麗。」

　　「我沒打算對犯罪者以及一個如此簡單就放過犯罪者的傢伙擺出好臉色。」

　　冷冷地哼了一聲，娜塔莎瞪著巴奇，一點都沒有壓抑自己的極度不滿。事實上從聽到巴奇的抉擇之後，她就即刻大方且明顯地表達了對他這個決定的不以為然。

　　即使已經經過了半年多，而且事不關己，但或許是因為受到實質傷害的所有人都原諒了史蒂夫，甚至包括不管是肉體還是心靈都受傷害最深最重的巴奇在內都沒有一個人對史蒂夫表示追究之意，娜塔莎才更加憤慨。

　　所以這半年來娜塔莎只要一見到史蒂夫跟巴奇就一張臭臉，特別是史蒂夫，有時候還會加上冷嘲熱諷，但不論是史蒂夫還是巴奇都笑笑地承受，這讓娜塔莎覺得自己反倒像是在無理取鬧，而更加不爽。

　　「你這是典型的斯德哥爾摩症候群，巴恩斯，而你甘之若飴地讓他操控了你的感情跟心靈。」

　　「我知道，但我知道我也操控了他的……或者一開始我們就是互相操控。」巴奇聳了聳肩，將手中的盾牌甩了甩，將上頭沾上的血跡甩去後，低聲回道：「而且我說了永遠不會原諒他。」

　　翻了個白眼，娜塔莎一手插著腰另一手指著巴奇的鼻子，「沒錯，而你還跟你號稱永遠不會原諒的加害者同居，不管做什麼都跟他一起出雙入對。」

　　就像娜塔莎所指出的，這半年來巴奇都跟史蒂夫同居在一起，絕大部分的任務都在一起，於公於私兩人都幾乎形影不離。

　　「我們是同居，但並不同房，而且目前為止我們連親吻都沒有，將來也不會有。」巴奇笑了笑，瞇起雙眼望著在另一邊一身美國隊長制服，揮舞著右手，快步朝向這裡走來的史蒂夫，低聲說道：「因為我們永遠都是最好的朋友。」

　　永遠、永遠。

　　巴奇心中的房間已不再是當年昏黃的布魯克林，而是他們現在同居的公寓，明亮而溫暖，原本史蒂夫跟巴奇撕成碎片的合照縫縫補補地掛在牆上，照片中的兩人摟著彼此的肩膀開心地微笑著。

　　窗台上，一株純白的花正含苞待放。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

＿＿＿

 

這是一個絕對的ＨＥ

關於這一個系列，想說的很多，也打了一大串後記但想想大概也沒人想知道我的心情XD還是全刪了

總之完結了，謝謝從2014年6月13日開坑以來（如果有的話）就一路陪過來的讀者們


	14. 《Confession of Guilt》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比結局還長的番外，或者該說真結局XD（
> 
> 標題叫作罪惡的懺悔，應該算是甜（？），有半推半就肉，不過是史蒂夫跟巴奇的腦內共同幻想（咦
> 
> 因為在另一個時空的巴奇把他的史蒂夫帶走時，兩人的腦電波曾經短暫融合過，所以在睡夢中時會互相影響，雖然兩人都以為只是自己在作夢，但其實……
> 
> 簡單說就是一個在夢中才能解放真實自我的概念（
> 
> 能吃再看吧

＿＿＿

 

 

「世界上所有的生命，跟我一個人，你會選擇哪一個？」

在史蒂夫還被來自另一個平行世界的自己困在自我意識中時，被那個史蒂夫所喚醒的、屬於他的巴奇曾經那麼問過。

當時那個史蒂夫毫不猶豫地立刻回答：「當然是你，沒有你的世界，沒有任何存在意義。」

即使史蒂夫對那個史蒂夫充滿了近似同族嫌惡以及對他害死了他那個世界的巴奇卻依舊執迷不悔的態度感到了憤慨，卻也不得不為了他的毫不猶豫而震撼。

後來史蒂夫曾捫心自問，要是現在巴奇那麼問他，他會怎麼回答。

不需要反覆思量太久，史蒂夫很快就得到了答案：他兩個都會選擇。

雖然對史蒂夫來說，巴奇比什麼都重要，但是如果他選擇了巴奇導致世界所有的生命消逝，巴奇不會原諒他，那麼他這樣的選擇就毫無意義。

所以假如遇到必須擇一的狀況，他會想盡任何方法，同時拯救巴奇跟世界。

要是情況真的迫切到必須得要犧牲其中一個，那麼史蒂夫會選擇拯救世界，然後跟巴奇一起死，沒有巴奇在身旁的這個世界，沒有他活著的必要性，這就是他的答案。

但是巴奇沒有問過他，而史蒂夫知道巴奇永遠不會那麼問他，就跟巴奇的愛一樣，只有到死後，史蒂夫才能聽到巴奇用他的聲音對他說出其實史蒂夫一直都知道的，巴奇真正的內心。

所以他也只是將自己的這個答案跟著他對巴奇的愛戀一起悄悄藏在內心裡，從來未曾對任何人說起。

史蒂夫很明白自己是個罪人，他曾經用錯誤的方法自私地用自己瘋狂而扭曲的愛情狠狠傷害了巴奇的身心，直到現在，那份愛情也依然扭曲著，並害得巴奇也跟著扭曲了自己的感情，隱藏他真正的答案。

因此他只能學會壓抑，為了巴奇、為了贖罪，他必須將所有一度氾濫成災的對巴奇的愛慾再度收回了內心深處，並用了層層枷鎖、重重蓋子將之封印了起來。

他可以為了巴奇將自己真正的感情與渴望壓抑一輩子，只要巴奇陪在他身邊，他什麼都不需要，也沒有資格索取。

在這樣的條件下，他們現在同住在一處屋簷下，史蒂夫的公寓（巴奇有出一半的房貸，所以嚴格來說是他們共同的公寓）但不同臥室。

巴奇，他最溫柔而殘酷的法官兼行刑者，對待史蒂夫跟他們過去在布魯克林時一樣，他們會坐在同一組沙發上看著電視，在很開心的時候巴奇還會主動搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，就像好兄弟勾肩搭背一樣。

也許巴奇知道，對史蒂夫來說，巴奇就像是一種世界上最甜美的毒，他曾經品嘗過他的美好，再也無法戒除。

即使只是輕微的肌膚碰觸都能讓史蒂夫回想起被巴奇濕熱緊致的內部包裹著的極致快感，而巴奇在他臉旁吐露出的呼吸聲，以及低軟的笑聲都讓史蒂夫情不自禁在腦內響起巴奇被自己侵犯時的哭喊及呻吟。

伴隨著難以啟齒的慾望同時湧上史蒂夫內心的還有對自己深切的嫌惡及憤怒，他怎麼能夠在面對完全信任自己毫無防備的巴奇擺出微笑時，居然還在內心回想過去傷害他時的罪行？

史蒂夫察覺得到巴奇是有意無意在試探他，試探他是否真能永遠以好朋友自居，在明知彼此真心的情況下。因此史蒂夫更是在心底時時告誡自己，他千萬不能輕易主動碰觸巴奇，不能再次用愛慾去傷害他最要好的朋友。

通常史蒂夫都能壓抑得很好，但有時候這並沒有想像中的那麼容易，對史蒂夫來說最辛苦的時候就是睡前互道晚安以及巴奇洗澡的時候。

由於他們家中只有一間浴室，而那間浴室就在史蒂夫房裡，所以每次巴奇洗澡時他都會離開房間，以免像個血氣方剛的青少年那般，光聽到心上人沖澡的水聲，性器就能硬得跟鋼鐵一樣。

而當史蒂夫在巴奇洗完澡後的浴室洗澡時，都得克制自己不要回想他曾在這間浴室裡對巴奇做過什麼該死的行為，不管是浴缸裡還是浴室地板，都有他在上頭強姦巴奇的痕跡，有些地方還有清不乾淨的血跡，那是巴奇試圖自殺時所留下的。

每當史蒂夫因為巴奇所留下的氣味以及髮絲、甚或恥毛而產生慾望及妄想時，他就會強迫自己看向那處血跡，提醒自己，他曾經把巴奇傷害到什麼地步。

光是想著巴奇自慰，對史蒂夫來說就是一種背叛巴奇信任的行為。

於是，他唯一能稍微放縱自己的時候，就是在睡夢中。

每天晚上，當史蒂夫與巴奇道了晚安，關上房門，躺上床閉上了雙眼後沒多久，他就會在夢中的世界見到才剛分別不到幾分鐘的巴奇。

這個夢中的世界就跟現實中他們的家沒什麼兩樣，除了牆上有一副他們的巨型合照，看上去像是被撕碎後再拼湊起來的痕跡布滿在勾著彼此肩膀微笑的兩人之上。

而窗台上有一朵小小的純白花苞，巴奇總會站在窗台前，凝視著花苞。

在史蒂夫走近時巴奇會往一旁退開，睜著一雙搖曳著不安跟警戒的灰綠望向他。

最初，史蒂夫第一次來到這個夢中的世界時，巴奇就站在窗邊，一臉驚訝地看著他，就像他是不該出現在這裡的存在一樣。

而後來，那份單純的驚訝會轉變為不安與警戒不能怪巴奇，因為史蒂夫會以夢作為藉口，在夢中對巴奇做出不可原諒的行為，就像過去他對巴奇所做過的一樣。

兩人之間沉默地凝視著彼此，直到巴奇打算開口，這時史蒂夫會俯身吻住巴奇微啟的唇瓣，像是害怕開口會打破這場夢似地。

史蒂夫強硬的吻讓巴奇僵直了身體，但當史蒂夫在他耳邊輕聲低語著：「這只是夢，巴奇……」後他就放鬆了身體，並且閉上了眼睛。

而這近似默許的舉動促進了史蒂夫大膽的行為，托起巴奇的臀部將他抱至窗台上，拉下了他的褲子，讓他的下身一覽無遺地裸露在窗邊明亮的陽光下。

剛開始史蒂夫對巴奇出手時巴奇會劇烈反抗，在推開他之後逃跑、躲藏，而史蒂夫不會去捕捉他，只是微笑著望著他，並不斷柔聲說服巴奇，「這只是夢，不用怕，不用隱藏你真正的想法……你其實想愛我……其實想被我親吻……擁抱……沒事的……這只是夢……」

史蒂夫很有耐心地等待、用溫柔的輕聲細語去哄他，就像獵人守著受了傷的猛獸，用善良的微笑隱藏殘忍的殺意，等著巴奇軟化，從受傷的猛獸化成惶惶無依的小鹿，並主動向他靠過去。

我抓到你了。每次巴奇閉上了雙眼將全身的力道都交付給史蒂夫時，他都會在內心低笑著發出了勝利的宣言。

因為這只是夢，所以史蒂夫放任自己對巴奇做出掠奪、欺哄，就像從未被定罪，也沒得到過教訓一樣。

把手放在巴奇的腰間，史蒂夫凝視著巴奇，慢慢地吻著他的唇，撬開他的齒，長驅直入。

巴奇雖出於本能地將手抵在史蒂夫的胸前，卻沒有使力推開他，只是皺著眉，在史蒂夫用舌頭攪動自己的口腔時發出悶悶的嗚咽。

夢中的巴奇就像他記憶中所擁抱過的那樣，觸手溫熱，如此真實。與現實中的過去總是抗拒的反應不同，夢中的巴奇帶著一種迷惘與懵懂，像是對自己欲迎還拒的態度感到困惑的可愛模樣令史蒂夫無法自拔。

有些激動地掀起了巴奇的上衣，史蒂夫虔誠地親吻著他胸前甜美的果實，在陽光下因唾液而彷彿發著光，在史蒂夫的吸吮下挺立、顫抖。

「我愛你……巴奇……」

「不……不行……嗯……啊……」

當史蒂夫一邊低聲告白，一邊將手溫柔地撫過巴奇的肌膚時，巴奇會帶著喘息輕輕地搖頭，嘴裡囈語著不行，雙手卻還是沒有使力推開他，只是縮起身體低喘出困惑的嘆息。

「不要碰我……」說著，巴奇卻在史蒂夫將手滑入下身時下意識地張開了雙腿，並在慾望被史蒂夫溫厚的掌心輕握時因快感而顫慄。

早已熟知巴奇全身所有性感帶的史蒂夫很輕易地就喚起了巴奇內外的燥熱，被點燃的慾火讓巴奇渾身發燙，特別是他那總是又緊又熱卻又柔軟濕滑的內部。

在巴奇抽搐著解放在史蒂夫手裡後，史蒂夫溫柔地舔去巴奇眼角的淚水，就著他解放的體液用修長的手指熟練地侵入了巴奇的內裡。

被異物闖入的刺激令巴奇全身一震，發出了歡喜中帶著恐懼跟不甘心的哽咽。

很快地史蒂夫就找到了那處總令巴奇酸麻不已的部位，當他特意按壓並戳刺著該處時，強烈的快感迫使巴奇只能渾身顫抖緊咬著下唇，阻止自己發出羞恥的淫叫。

巴奇濕得一蹋糊塗，不只是被史蒂夫攪弄著的內裡，臉上都因汗水跟淚水而潮濕不堪，棕色的髮絲貼合在他的額上，史蒂夫忍不住用另一隻手輕輕撈了起來，兩雙溢滿情慾的眼眸互相對視，然後同時吻在了一起。

只有在這種時候，他們才對彼此誠實。

在與巴奇唇舌交纏著的同時，史蒂夫手上依然不忘細心的擴張，直到確認巴奇足夠接納自己後，史蒂夫才抽出手指，抱起巴奇的大腿，緩緩地用自身的慾望進入他渴望已久的天堂。

溫軟的內裡濕熱又緊密地包裹著史蒂夫，每次都能帶給他至高無上的快感，誘惑著史蒂夫，讓他不顧一切地抓著巴奇顫抖的大腿瘋狂頂撞。

在史蒂夫激烈的抽插下，巴奇不再說不，只是用雙手遮住自己的臉，因史蒂夫一下一下地撞擊著他最敏感的部位所帶來的強烈快感而低吟啜泣。

史蒂夫的進出越來越狂野，在巴奇的頭幾乎都要撞到窗戶上前，史蒂夫突然停下了動作，在巴奇驚慌的眼神下就著插入的姿勢將他整個人抱起，由下而上地貫穿他，超乎想像的衝擊讓巴奇再也無法忍住尖叫。

「啊啊！」

在近乎痛苦的強烈快感下，巴奇抓著史蒂夫的肩膀，胡亂擺動著懸空的雙腳想要逃離，卻因為史蒂夫強而有力的的禁錮而徒勞無功，只能仰起頭哭喊，在史蒂夫猛力的攻勢下無力地搖晃著身軀。

盡管過程殘暴，快感還是如此鮮明而強烈地湧上，並掩蓋住兩人。

這只是夢，當史蒂夫睜開眼睛，他又會再次回到現實，只有在夢中他才能與巴奇一起達到極致的顛峰。

當高潮來臨，史蒂夫將精液灑在巴奇體內，享受著懷中抽搐著的溫熱以及被痙攣的肉壁溫柔擠壓的快感。

低頭看向被自己的慾望塞滿的紅腫小穴內不斷溢出的白濁，史蒂夫彎起嘴角，喘息著在巴奇紅通通的耳邊低聲告白：「你知道嗎？巴奇……我好幾次都想，如果你能夠懷孕……那該有多好……你如果懷上我的孩子……你就再也無法離開我……對不對？」

全身顫抖的巴奇沒有回答，只是將臉埋在自己的手臂裡，低聲哭泣。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

又是同樣的夢。

在難以言喻的滿足感跟罪惡感中巴奇睜開了眼，一手掀開了被單後用另一隻手抓了抓自己睡得亂七八糟的頭髮，低頭望向自己濕黏的下身，深深嘆了一口氣。

他幾乎每天都會做同樣的夢，在夢中他該死就跟個發春的小姑娘一樣，毫無抵抗地在史蒂夫帶給他的快感中呻吟。

下意識地將右手覆在自己的小腹上，巴奇幾乎還能清晰地憶起夢中被史蒂夫操進這裡面並用精液灌滿的感受。

或許是過去被監禁強姦時的經歷讓他的肉體太過習慣於史蒂夫的蹂躪，光是在夢中被碰觸撫摸都能讓巴奇輕易地回憶起他曾經如何被史蒂夫的炙熱貫穿、填滿。

每當堅硬又滾燙的慾望狂野地在自己的體內深處摩擦頂撞時，總會帶給他難以忍受的痛苦跟快感。他明知道這是不對的，卻無法在夢中做出抵抗，或許就像夢中史蒂夫所說的，他的確想，不然史蒂夫也不會出現他的在夢中。

最讓巴奇難堪的是，每一次當史蒂夫將溫熱的液體解放在自己體內時，史蒂夫總會問出如果能讓巴奇懷孕，他是不是就不會離開他的疑問。

巴奇無法回答，史蒂夫也不會追問，因為他們兩人都知道答案會是什麼。

巴奇只能慶幸還好那只是夢。

那只該是夢。

那只能是夢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

今夜他們也只能在夢中擁抱

弗洛伊德學派指出夢是一種在現實中實現不了和受壓抑的願望的滿足，而榮格派指出夢反映潛意識，是一種補償作用

不論哪一種，從夢中解析改一下那句名言也就是『史蒂夫總是想幹巴奇』（。或者換句話說『巴奇總是想被（以下消音

 

（順說另一個番外是關於另一個時空的他們的過去現在與未來，只收錄在本子裡就不發表了）


End file.
